If Wishes Were Heliopaths
by StarAngel Caelum SunSoar
Summary: A collection of random pairing drabbles, inspired by Kamerreon and excentrykemuse. A drabble a day keeps the Wrackspurts away. I'm writing your ideas. Give me a prompt! COMPLETE. Adopt your chapter! Rules in CH 70. Thank you everyone!
1. Surrender LVHP

If Wishes Were Heliopaths

By: SCS

* * *

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Summary: **A collection of random pairing drabbles, inspired by Kamerreon and excentrykemuse. You get to choose the pairings and the themes! A drabble a day keeps the Wrackspurts away.

* * *

**Heliopaths**: A spirit of fire; huge flaming creature that gallops across the ground burning everything in its path.

* * *

**Wrackspurt**: Invisible thing that floats in though a victim's ears and makes his or her brain go fuzzy.

* * *

**Rules**: Review with a pairing and theme you would like to see. Every 100th review i.e. 200th, 300th etc. review will get a one-shot. It doesn't matter which story of mine you reach 100 on! Everyone else who reviews with a pairing and theme will get a drabble. Each drabble/one-shot will have a song that I wrote to and best compliments it. Recommend songs too! This is your chance to see want you want. You can even ask for a glimpse into the future of my other stories. It's all in your hands now.

* * *

One-shot 1: **Surrender**

* * *

_Frnight_ wanted _Harry/Voldemort_

_Theme_: Harry gets sent back into time against his will to kill Tom Riddle and instead decides to join him.

_Song_: You Found Me ~ The Fray

* * *

How did it end up like this? Cool calm green eyes gazed out at the mass of black below. He tuned out the actual words that flowed from the gorgeous mouth. Only the succulent sounds penetrated his somewhat bleak thoughts.

He stood at the top. He was the top . . . well in a way. He was second in this world, only slightly below **him**.

"Any words my love?" he turned to meet red eyes and drowned in them.

How did it end up like this?

..::...::...::..

It was like he was invisible, just how he liked it. Life went on around him, yet no one noticed him. By all means, someone should have seen him and pointed out that there was a never seen before student sitting there and picking at his dinner. After all, Hogwarts wasn't **that** big. Out of the corner of his eye, he finally saw him: Thomas Marvolo Riddle. He looked slightly older than his diary memory had been, which means he had already set the Basilisk loose once before.

Bottle green eyes closed warily and he slowly released a breath he had unknowingly held in when he saw the other young man. He stood with the rest of them. He descended into the dungeons with the rest of them. He became one of them. He would do whatever it took to get close enough to Thomas Riddle. What was that saying? Nip the problem at its bud or something like that.

He just had to bid his time.

..::...::...::..

He had to hand it to him. Tom was genius . . . before he went off the deep end that was. The young Dark Lord already had a tight circle of friends, acquaintances, followers, grunt men, whatever you wanted to call them, around him. He was sneaky in cultivating the best of the best for his inner circle and the worst of the worst for the mundane things.

He hovered silently over the slumbering man, slightly puzzled by the fact that this boy would turn into one of the Darkest Lords and yet could sleep so deeply. He raised the Gryffindor sword that Dumbledore had forced into his hand just as the spell took action. Just one motion and it could all end. He'd save so many lives. Do it. Do it. Do. It. Do. It. DO IT! Damn it! DO IT!

The sword trembled in his shaking hands, but would not descend. He was a coward. He wasn't even enough of a man to get revenge. The Dursley family was right. He was a good for nothing.

He fled.

..::...::...::..

"Hadrian Sapir."

How did it end up like this? He arched his back desperate for more. The voice continued to hiss his name into his ear. "Hadrian, tell me your secrets." He shook his head back and forth, lost completely in the sensations that coursed through his body. "Hadrian, tell me your secrets." Oh god! How he hated him. How could he be so coherent at a time like this? He couldn't even remember his own name right now.

A broken half sob half scream left his swollen lips. Fire raced through his body and set his nerves on fire. His dark sweaty damp hair stuck to his forehead and pure unadulterated lust shone from his green eyes. His pale body was bruised with love bites and finger smudges. His heart galloped in his chest. "Tom," the name passed his lips like a prayer.

Small puffs of air fell from Tom's mouth across his collarbone. He could feel those lips turn into a smirk against his skin. Tears fell from his eyes as the other man began to move within him again.

He was unredeemable.

..::...::...::..

"Will you not tell me your secrets?" He jerked up from his book to see the man that haunted him leaning against his doorway. His body was tense as he shut the book he was reading quickly.

"You must be mistake Riddle. I have no secrets." He hated that mocking smirk. He hated those brandy and blue eyes that glowed red. He hated what Tom made him feel. Most of all he hated his own weakness for **this** man.

Just as he moved to brush pass Tom, the other man caught his arm. Lips brushed his sensitive ear. "I'm never wrong." His emerald eyes rolled back and pleasure rocked through him. The book slipped from his hands.

..::...::...::..

Another night was spent in this bed. He pretended to be asleep. He could feel all the people in the room. He shivered as Tom's magic rushed over him and could feel everyone else shudder too. "We attack Dumbledore tomorrow." Horror raced through him. That didn't happen in history! Had he accidently changed something?

Despair rose like a tidal wave. Who was he going to loose? The grandfatherly man who sent him back in time because Voldemort was too powerful for him in the future or the man who he had come to . . . admire . . . respect . . . love?

Tears slipped from tightly closed eyes. How did it end up like this?

..::...::...::..

"Dumbledore's wand," Tom paused in tying the laces to his battle robe. Calm red-tinted eyes rose to look at the figure swallowed up by the large bed. Hadrian Sapir gazed right back at him. Green eyes glowed through the darkness.

Tom cupped the soft face. "What was that pet?"

Those kissable lips remained damnably shut. Tom watched the war going on inside through those eyes. Hadrian turned his head away. Scarlet eyes narrowed and he jerked the face back towards him and kissed the man within an inch of his life. "Now be good while I'm gone pet." With that mocking phrase, he was gone.

..::...::...::..

He sighed in bliss as he was filled up over and over again. He cried out his name. He moaned like a wanton whore. He seduced the man back for more each and every time. "Tom," He whispered. "Tom." And when the other man slept, he watched over him. Remorse coursed through him and shed a few tears for the future. It was gone now . . . his future was no long reality – it had become his past.

"Hadrian."

..::...::...::..

Green eyes rapidly blinked. Tom's face filled his vision. Slowly he turned and looked out at the assembled Death Eaters. It was a sea of black. The only splash of colors was the different masks that stared back at him.

He closed his eyes and felt at peace with himself finally. The future he fought for was gone. He now had nothing to fight for. The Potters were alive with more than one child, as was Sirius. Perhaps Dumbledore should have thought his moves through more carefully.

And so he began to speak. "There is a vanishing cabinet that leads into Hogwarts."

Harry James Potter was erased. All that remained of him was Hadrian Sapir – tactician, lover, husband . . . father. His hand fell on top of his extended stomach. His fingers were laced with another hand. Together, they felt life pulse from within.

How did it end up like this? Because you found me.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Only a couple of things to say. I want to get everything straight in one go so the rest of the chapters don't have this. First off, I ask Kamerreon for permission and she said OK, so I'm not stepping on anyone's toes! Secondly, I know what the poll says. Most people want me to finish Hades' Gate first, but I have no idea when that'll be and this series is meant to be short rapid drabbles (This will probably be the longest chapter) and to serve my plot bunnies that get in the way of Hades' Gate. **_This does not mean I'm stopping Hades' Gate_! **Furthermore, it allows me a breather to explore and try new things. Next, this will be updated _everyday_ (I'll try at least). This is open to everybody! Just please _read the rules _at the top OK? **

_fanfic addict o.0: Please contact me for your one-shot!_

**Thanks for reading. I'd love if you participated!**

**Without wax,**

**SCS**


	2. Remember AuronHarry

If Wishes Were Heliopaths

By: SCS

* * *

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Summary: **A collection of random pairing drabbles, inspired by Kamerreon and excentrykemuse. A drabble a day keeps the Wrackspurts away. You get to choose the pairings and the themes!

* * *

**Rules**: Review with a pairing and theme you would like to see. Every 100th review i.e. 200th, 300th etc. review will get a one-shot. It doesn't matter which story of mine you reach 100 on! Everyone else who reviews with a pairing and theme will get a drabble. Each drabble/one-shot will have a song that I wrote to and best compliments it. Recommend songs too! This is your chance to see want you want. You can even ask for a glimpse into the future of my other stories. It's all in your hands now.

* * *

Drabble 2: **Remember**

* * *

_Firehart_ wants _Harry x Auron _(Harry Potter crossover with Final Fantasy X)

_Theme: _remorse or reunion

_Song: _Don't Look Back ~ Télépopmusik

* * *

Strangely enough, he feels like he is awake as he's laid to rest. His life flashes past him and he seems to relive every moment. It's like a movie that moved slide after slide. He remembers Tidus's father vanishing. He remembers watching Tidus from afar. He remembers Yuna and Braska. He remembers Sin. He remembers charging at Yunalesca. Rage clouding his mind. It was a foolish move which lead to him being undead thank you very much. He remembers serving as a warrior monk for Bevelle. Yet the strangest thing came to mind as he floated in oblivion.

Green. He could remember the fluttering touch that teased his red coat from him. He could remember the sweet breath that drifted across his face and the mischievous emerald eyes that stared down at him. The pouty mouth would shape into obviously wicked words.

He remembers that tart of a priest daughter. Auron had many regrets but rejecting her wasn't one of them. His heart clinches. He defiantly remembers that broken expression in those green eyes. They begged him to stay. Don't enlist as a guardian. Don't leave **me**. He didn't listen. Auron's personal convictions – his sense of duty – drove the only one he would ever love away.

His world turned green. Warmth embraced him. "This . . . is your world now." He opens his eyes. "Welcome home love." Green surrounds him.

"Harry." Light laughter is all he hears and he doesn't regret.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I take crossovers too. If I don't know the crossover, then I'll either do research or ask you for something else. I hope I got this right, never played FFX. I'd like it if more people joined in on this, it would be infinitely more fun!**

**Thank you to everyone else. Your drabble will be up soon.**

**Without wax,**

**SCS**


	3. Revelations FlitwickHarry

If Wishes Were Heliopaths

By: SCS

* * *

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Summary: **A collection of random pairing drabbles, inspired by Kamerreon and excentrykemuse. A drabble a day keeps the Wrackspurts away. You get to choose the pairings and the themes!

* * *

**Rules**: Review with a pairing and theme you would like to see. Every 50th review i.e. 150th, 200th etc. review will get a one-shot. It doesn't matter which story of mine you reach 50 on! Everyone else who reviews with a pairing and theme will get a drabble. Each drabble/one-shot will have a song that I wrote to and best compliments it. Recommend songs too! This is your chance to see want you want. You can even ask for a glimpse into the future of my other stories. It's all in your hands now.

Drabble 3: **Revelations**

* * *

_The-Death-Queen_ wants _Flitwick/Harry_

_Theme_: Understanding

_Song_: Starlight ~ Muse

The first time he saw Harry James Potter, he fell off his stack of books. It wasn't because he was a famous little boy who saved their world. It was because of those potent green eyes that stared at him in wonder from a finely sculpted face. Harry had been a shy student. He was filled to the brim with magic, yet the muggleborn Granger outshone him each and every time.

This led to the current situation. "A sharp slashing motion Harry!" The boy groaned in frustration when the spell failed again. Filius sighed and climbed on the stack of books behind Harry. He gripped the arm and moved it in the proper motion. "Just like that." The arm went stiff in his tiny hands. He looked and they were face to face.

A slender finger stroked down the baby soft face. No one would ever accept them.

* * *

**Author's Corner: First time trying a pairing like this . . . I'll admit I didn't know what to do, so hopefully I didn't blotch it up too badly. -___- remember, drop a review with your pairing and theme. No reviews with pairings and themes . . . no chapters. _And the rules have changed!!!!!_**

**Without wax,**

**SCS**


	4. Forever TRHP

If Wishes Were Heliopaths

By: SCS

* * *

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Summary: **A collection of random pairing drabbles, inspired by Kamerreon and excentrykemuse. A drabble a day keeps the Wrackspurts away. You get to choose the pairings and the themes!

* * *

**Rules**: Review with a pairing and theme you would like to see. Every 50th review i.e. 150th, 200th etc. review will get a one-shot. It doesn't matter which story of mine you reach 50 on! Everyone else who reviews with a pairing and theme will get a drabble. Each drabble/one-shot will have a song that I wrote to and best compliments it. Recommend songs too! This is your chance to see want you want. You can even ask for a glimpse into the future of my other stories. It's all in your hands now.

* * *

Drabble 4: **Forever**

* * *

_DreamEve_ wants _Tom/Harry_

_Theme_: Something to do with the Mirror of Erised. Harry sees a shade of someone he once loved, but can never have.

_Song_: Si deus me relinquit ~ 黒執事 サウンドコンプリート (The Black Butler) [Youtube this song. It's strange but utterly moving]

* * *

People wasted away in front of this mirror. He thought he had grown out of it after his first year, for he never saw the mirror again. Yet, here he stood in the Chamber of Time.

Everyone expected him to become an Auror, but he was done with all of that. He was done with fighting. He was done with dealing with the hypocritical politicians. He was just done. After he war, he went back to finish his education. Surprisingly, he nudged out Hermione and several Ravenclaws and Slytherins for the top scoring spot. So, just out of school, the Unspeakables recruited him. He made it clear that he didn't want to fight, thus they assigned him to the Chamber of Time where they studied time, made time-turners and such.

Originally, he wanted to work in the Chamber of Death where the veil was. Since he was the savior of the wizardry world, they didn't deny him. When he walked into the chamber he felt as if he was being ripped from the inside out. The veil drifted in the nonexistent breeze. The voices of his mother, his father, Sirius, Remus, of everyone he had lost called out to him. They beckoned for him to come join them. Only the quick thinking of another Unspeakable saved him.

So here he was, standing in the Chamber of Time. The Mirror of Erised had been moved here apparently. His fingers curled around the edge of the fabric that covered it. With a twitch of his wrist, the cloth floated to the floor like silk. What would he see this time?

Green eyes met blue. Harry placed his hands against the larger hands in the mirror. Two dark heads bent to touch at the forehead, one was perfectly groom brown, and the other was bed-head black. The striking face of Tom Riddle gazed contently down at him.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hope you liked this one. You should definately listen to the song. I don't understand the words and it's very opera like, but I've never heard a song that invoked so much nostalgic in just the tone.**

**Thanks for everyone who read and reviewed! Keep them coming and the chapters will flow everyday. I don't mind having the same people ask for different (or the same) pairings/themes. I'm here to serve you guys!**

**Without wax,**

**SCS**


	5. Gemini OCHP

If Wishes Were Heliopaths

By: SCS

* * *

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Summary: **A collection of random pairing drabbles, inspired by Kamerreon and excentrykemuse. A drabble a day keeps the Wrackspurts away. You get to choose the pairings and the themes!

* * *

**Rules**: Review with a pairing and theme you would like to see. Every 50th review i.e. 150th, 200th etc. review will get a one-shot. It doesn't matter which story of mine you reach 50 on! Everyone else who reviews with a pairing and theme will get a drabble. Each drabble/one-shot will have a song that I wrote to and best compliments it. Recommend songs too! This is your chance to see want you want. You can even ask for a glimpse into the future of my other stories. It's all in your hands now.

* * *

One-shot 5: **Gemini**

* * *

_fanfic addict o.0_ wants _Harry x OC_ (Brother of boy-who-lived)

_Theme_: Brother of the boy-who-lived who disappeared years ago and now a mysterious guest shows up at Hogwarts!

_Song: _Judith (Renholder Remix) ~ A Perfect Circle

* * *

Like begets like. He stared at who should have been his mirror image. Instead, Harry gazed up at a man a full head taller than him. He supposed their coloring was similar if you were color blind! The man had auburn hair and more hazel eyes than brown. He was more James's built than Lily's which was what Harry had inherited. And yet, "I know you," Harry reached up and cupped that strong chin. "I know you." he insisted.

Aiden looked down at his little brother and peeled the hand from his face. "Little brother." With a gasp of delight, Harry collapsed against Aiden hugging the man tightly to him. He didn't mind that Aiden's arms remained stiffly at his side. Really, he didn't mind.

"How?"

"I was born first," Harry looked up at his brother in confusion. "I was born first and Dumbledore took me to be trained. Mother and Father vanished with you to go into hiding to protect **you**." Harry faltered at the underlying venom in Aiden's voice. "So don't touch me."

Harry stumbled away and watched helplessly as Aiden spared him one last cold glance and swept away. The younger Potter covered his face and sunk to the floor dry gagging.

..::...::...::..

Harry found himself gazing at Aiden every chance he got. The slightly older boy was proudly at the Ravenclaw table. "Harry?" He turned tired eyes to look at Hermione. The girl crooned softly and raked her fingers through his hair. "Tell me what's wrong." Harry's face crumbled and he looked away from her sympathetic eyes. Dumbledore had revealed who Aiden truly was, the real boy-who-lived. Harry didn't care about the loss of the fame. He welcomed it, but along with the loss of fame came with the loss of some of his friends. They believed him to be a liar. The loss of Ron was especially hard. All of them flocked to Aiden and the boy handled their star struck with ease. He was just better at everything when in comparison to Harry. He outstripped Harry in all classes; even in Defense which Harry felt like was the only class he could claim his scholarly pride from. If people though he was a natural on the broom then Aiden was born for the air.

He despaired. There was nowhere for him. He didn't fit in anywhere anymore.

..::...::...::..

Harry woke with a gasp. He scrubbed his eyes and suddenly froze. Someone was sitting in the chair next to his bed in the shadows. Slowly the figure leaned forward and moonlight slid across Aiden's handsome face. "Everything will be decided after tomorrow." Harry immediately knew Aiden was speaking of the final showdown. He reached out and gathered his brother to him. Nothing mattered at this point. He knew what Aiden was dealing with right now. After all, he was dealing with it up until now.

Firm dry lips pressed against his and Harry opened his mouth with a soft sigh. He was firmly pushed onto his back. The two were silent and only the moonlight allowed glimpses of flesh being revealed and bodies pressing down and into each other. The only sounds were gasps of air, words of comfort and groans of pleasure. Harry cried out with his orgasm. "I love you."

He woke next day to an empty bed. What a fool. He had expected more.

..::...::...::..

"Imagine," Voldemort cackles lively. "That we meet like this!" He grasped Harry by the throat. The boy was on his knees facing Aiden. The other boy was gripping his wand firmly in his hand, face hard with determination. "Time to act older Potter: your brother or them?" Eyes flicked to gaze across the battlefield and looked at friends, teachers, and students battling for their lives.

Harry caught Aiden's eyes. His lips slowly turned up in a smile. 'Do it.' he mouthed to his brother. As he closed his eyes, he saw Aiden raising his wand high above his head.

Green light was all he saw.

..::...::...::..

The hospital wing was a flurry of activity. Harry slowly pried his eyes open, confused as to why he was still alive. He saw Aiden laying in the bed next to him speaking softly to Ginny Weasley who was fussing over him. Harry felt jealous, not of Aiden but of Ginny. She got to spend time with the only family he had left and be so close to Aiden. What wouldn't he give to trade places with her?

Exhaustion took over. He closed his eyes and dreamed of better times.

..::...::...::..

"We're having a guest over for dinner," Harry glanced up from his baby name book. His boyfriend, Tarqi Carr loosened his tie and tossed his jacket onto the back of the couch. He dropped a kiss onto Harry's lips. "How are you my love?"

Harry smiled softly. He was lucky to have met Tarqi. After the war he had fled. The worse part wasn't that no one tried to even find him. That hurt a bit, but everything seemed to end when he woke up and paid homage to the porcelain bowl god every day all day and figured out he was carrying his brother's child. It was like some divine punishment. But Tarqi came along to sweep him off his feet. He didn't seem to mind that Harry was carrying someone else's child. "Just one guest? What should I make?"

Tarqi lifted Harry up for a proper kiss. "I'm sure anything you make will be divine." He rubbed his boyfriend's belly. "Any names yet?"

"Benjamin," Harry offered shyly. "I like Benjamin."

"Then Benjamin it shall be."

..::...::...::..

His nightmare was coming true. Aiden stood in his living room chatting amiably with his boyfriend. He gasped for breath and hid behind the door trying to get himself to calm down. "Darling?" Tarqi came looking for him. He saw how pale and panicky Harry was. "Are you alright? Is it the baby?" The poor man was like a chicken with his head cut off.

Harry quickly grabbed Tarqi's hand. "I'm fine. I just felt a little nauseous. Whoever coined 'morning sickness' clearly was never pregnant." The couple chuckled. A shadow fell over them. Harry meekly lifted his head to see Aiden watching them with a cold expression.

"Food anyone?"

..::...::...::..

"Is it mine?" Harry froze. "Relax, your boyfriend is asleep. He won't know we're having this conversation." Harry whirled around and found himself boxed in by Aiden. "Now answer me little brother. Is it mine?" Harry turned his head away, refusing to answer. A breathless chuckle left Aiden. "Foolish little brother. You're mine. You've always been mine. You were mine the day we were born. You were mind the night before the final battle. You are mine even after." He kissed Harry harshly.

Harry pushed him away furiously. "I am not an object! Just because you've fucked me doesn't give you the right to treat me as such." His temper snapped. The smaller boy threw his swollen form at Aiden and started pounding his fists against the board chest. "I hate you! You are all that I had! I HATE YOU!"

A soft sigh announced that Aiden wasn't at all fazed by his attack. The auburn hair man gathered Harry in his arms. "You're all I have too. People we love tend to leave us behind." He whispered against Harry's ear. Emerald eyes peeked up to look into hazel. A silent question was directed to the other man. With a slight pause, Aiden nodded his head. The most brilliant smile appeared across Harry's face.

With a loud crack, the two were gone.

And so history became legend and legend became myth. The only manifestation that the Potter twins had ever existed was a little reddish black haired boy with emerald eyes by the name of Benjamin that got sorted into Hufflepuff years later.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I'll admit, I'm a little disappointed with the response to the last chapter. At any rate, I hope you guys like this one-shot. Just a heads up, after this, only 2 other people gave me prompts which means there are only 2 other chapters written. So after those 2 chapters, there will be no more unless you guys review with pairing and theme.**

**Without wax,**

**SCS**


	6. Lies HarryRomilda

If Wishes Were Heliopaths

By: SCS

* * *

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Summary: **A collection of random pairing drabbles, inspired by Kamerreon and excentrykemuse. A drabble a day keeps the Wrackspurts away. You get to choose the pairings and the themes!

* * *

**Rules**: Review with a pairing and theme you would like to see. Every 50th review i.e. 150th, 200th etc. review will get a one-shot. It doesn't matter which story of mine you reach 50 on! Everyone else who reviews with a pairing and theme will get a drabble. Each drabble/one-shot will have a song that I wrote to and best compliments it. Recommend songs too! This is your chance to see want you want. You can even ask for a glimpse into the future of my other stories. It's all in your hands now.

* * *

Drabble 6: **Lies**

* * *

_dead feather_ wants _Harry x Romilda Vane_

_Theme_: strawberries and dislike of red heads and first meetings

_Song: _Shadow ~ Britney Spears (Not ashamed at all! OK, LOL just a little ashamed)

* * *

The first time Romilda set eyes on one Harry James Potter she knew she was going to get him. There was no doubt in her mind about it. She was going to do everything in her power to secure the boy hero as her own. Nothing would stand in her way, especially not that red head bitch Weasley.

Her life was a delusion. Expect, no one knew, no one but her. Tonight in her wedding bed, as Harry made love to her, she smiled in victory. She had won. Her eyes slid close and she clutched him to her. She would never let him go. He had smelled treacle tart, the woody smell of a broomstick handle, and something flowery he thought he might have smelled at the Burrow when he had smelled the Amortentia. And he had eaten the strawberry shaped chocolates anyway. "I love you Harry," She moaned in his ear. He said it back. She believed. She believed. And she believed. He was hers.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Yes I'm horrible. The next one is definately happier! Don't forget to leave pairings so this story can continue!**

**Without wax,**

**SCS**


	7. Impossible BWHP

If Wishes Were Heliopaths

By: SCS

* * *

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Summary: **A collection of random pairing drabbles, inspired by Kamerreon and excentrykemuse. A drabble a day keeps the Wrackspurts away. You get to choose the pairings and the themes!

* * *

**Rules**: Review with a pairing and theme you would like to see. Every 50th review i.e. 150th, 200th etc. review will get a one-shot. It doesn't matter which story of mine you reach 50 on! Everyone else who reviews with a pairing and theme will get a drabble. Each drabble/one-shot will have a song that I wrote to and best compliments it. Recommend songs too! This is your chance to see want you want. You can even ask for a glimpse into the future of my other stories. It's all in your hands now.

* * *

Drabble 7: **Impossible**

* * *

_BloodStainedSweater_ wants _Bill/Harry_.

_Theme_: Danger

_Song_: Monster ~ Lady GaGa

* * *

There was another one. Harry picked up the rare blue rose with a velvet ribbon tied around the stem. He felt oddly like Christine waiting for Erik or Raoul. He held it to his nose and breathed in the airy scent. Everyone dreams of being given this rose, but not Harry. He knew in flower language, the blue rose meant impossible love. The young man set it down next to a pile of dried rose. Each of them had been blue too. It had all begun a year ago when he and the rest of the Royal Ballet company and gone to New Orleans to perform.

After a successful play, Harry and his friends Hermione, Luna, and Draco had gone out. Harry had found himself separated shortly when the crowds got too much. He found himself in the French Quarter. A lady dressed like a gypsy beckoned to him. Naturally curious, he had gone over. She fisted his lucky charm and shook it at him. She was babbling too fast for him, but he caught the words 'caution'. Harry had laughed her off and left to find his friends.

Now, the young man was warming up on stage. Wayne McGregor was counting out the tempo for the dancers. Harry nervously fingered his charm. It was a simple chain, which he really shouldn't be wearing as a dancer, with four charms. Made in sterling silver were a calla lily, a stag, a dog, and a wolf. Uncle Moony had given it to him when he entered the Royal Ballet. "Potter!" Harry snapped into attention and quickly moved through the Chaînés turns into the Attitude leap before finishing in a Pirouette. Wayne grunted in satisfaction. Harry's mind immediately went back to the blue roses had had been appearing in his dressing room. Without fail, every show he had done, a rose would appear the next day.

"Harry," The green-eyed man turned to look at Hermione, "I need you to do me a favor!"

"What is it?"

"I finally get to meet Ron's family tomorrow," The bushy hair woman nervously twisted her hands together. "Will you come with as moral support?"

"The great Hermione Granger needs moral support just because she's meeting the parents? Say it isn't so!" Harry teased. Hermione huffed and punched his arm, but the smile that crossed her lips clearly meant she wasn't offended. "Of course I'll go." Harry gave her a one arm hug.

Dinner with the Weasley family was a lively affair. Harry felt particularly drawn to William Weasley. Good god that man was huge! There was something animalistic about him too. Currently, the young dancer was walking through the woods in the backyard to take a break from all that loudness. Rustling from bush caused Harry to whirl around. The fine hairs on his body all stood up straight. His eyes darted back and forth in panic. 'Oh shit!' The largest wolf he had ever seen came prowling out. Harry fumbled about and grabbed a large branch and held it before him like a sword. If he didn't know, he would have thought the silver wolf was grinning mockingly. The silver wolf leapt for him. Harry ducked and rolled away when he saw the form compact and spring. No branch was going to save him! There was a sound like rocks smashing against rock. Harry rolled to his feet swiftly, poised to run. Two wolves rolled about the leave covered floor in a tangled mess of silver and ginger. Harry turned and sprinted out of the there. He was stupid enough to stick around. Pain laced up his leg and he fell to the floor screaming. The last thing he saw he ginger fur.

Harry came to like a swimmer out of water. He eyed the wooden ceiling before letting his eyes close again. A heartbeat passed and he jack-knifed into a sitting position. What the hell . . . with an oomph! Harry found himself on his back and rolled underneath another body. Only did it then hit him that he and the body were quite naked. He'd deny it, but his scream rivaled Molly Weasley. Warm lips covered his mouth, swallowing his cries. Harry's green eyes bugged out when he saw Bill Weasley's handsome face. "Good morning mate." Bill nuzzled his way down Harry's neck.

"W-w-what?" Harry stuttered and pushed desperately at the muscled chest. His eyes frantically darted around the room, trying to figure out what the hell happened last night and then he froze. Sitting on the nightstand were dried rose – dried blue rose – his dried blue roses. His brain short circuited.

"Do you like them?" Bill rumbled and continued to kiss his mate. The lovely green eyes darted to look at the man. Bill pulled Harry up until they were kneeling face to face. "Do you like them?" He repeated.

Save for the dried blue rose, the rest of the room were covered in fresh red rose of the deepest shade.

* * *

**Aurthor's Note:**

**This one just didn't want to end so I forcefully cut it off cause it was getting too long. That's why it's so abrupt and choppy, I took out a lot too. I might make it a full blown one-shot someday . . . hope you enjoyed it.**

**Please read and review. Thanks everyone!**

**Without wax,**

**SCS**


	8. Stay RLHP

If Wishes Were Heliopaths

By: SCS

* * *

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Summary: **A collection of random pairing drabbles, inspired by Kamerreon and excentrykemuse. A drabble a day keeps the Wrackspurts away. You get to choose the pairings and the themes!

* * *

**Rules**: Review with a pairing and theme you would like to see. Every 50th review i.e. 150th, 200th etc. review will get a one-shot. It doesn't matter which story of mine you reach 50 on! Everyone else who reviews with a pairing and theme will get a drabble. Each drabble/one-shot will have a song that I wrote to and best compliments it. Recommend songs too! This is your chance to see want you want. You can even ask for a glimpse into the future of my other stories. It's all in your hands now.

* * *

Drabble 8: **Stay**

* * *

_She Is Just Away_ wants _Remus/Harry_

_Theme_: Whispers

_Song_: All Your Love ~ Hellogoodbye

* * *

"Remus, Remus," Little did he know Remus wasn't exactly present. Moony growled and nuzzled the bite mark on the milky shoulder. His hips continued to snap forward. The wolf adored how his host's name fell from those kiss swollen lips. He had scented this boy since the very beginning. Why did you think Remus never visited the Dursley family or even wrote? While the man tried his very best to separate himself from his beast, he had hunches. Moony never took to anyonr like he took to Harry as a baby. Moony growled when he felt Remus make a rise of protest in his subconscious. He sucked almost viciously against Harry's straining neck. Pleasure flooded through him at another claiming mark.

"Say it." He rumbled against Harry's mouth.

"I love –" Harry's breath hitched and he couldn't get the words out as Moony angled his hips just so.

"Say it!" Moony demanded again.

"I love you!" Finally, the younger man was able to get the words out, but just as soon, the raven head dissolved into babblings.

Harry wailed as everything came to a breaking point and his climax was ripped from him. Moony threw his head back and howled to the sky. Boneless from pleasure, Harry held Moony to him sleepily. The dirty-blond head was tucked at the junction between his neck and shoulder. Smoldering gold eyes faded back into dark amber. "I love you Remus," Harry whispered against the other man's ear, breath still coming out in puffs against the sensitive area.

Remus tightly closed his eyes and hugged Harry closer to him. "I love you too cub."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Yesterday was devestating for me and I wasn't sure I was actually going to keep doing this, but I got some good new today, so here's another drabble. Hope you like it. Please continue to support IWWH.**

**Without wax,**

**SCS**


	9. Melody LMHP

If Wishes Were Heliopaths

By: SCS

* * *

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Summary: **A collection of random pairing drabbles, inspired by Kamerreon and excentrykemuse. A drabble a day keeps the Wrackspurts away. You get to choose the pairings and the themes!

* * *

**Rules**: Review with a pairing and theme you would like to see. Every 50th review i.e. 150th, 200th etc. review will get a one-shot. It doesn't matter which story of mine you reach 50 on! Everyone else who reviews with a pairing and theme will get a drabble. Each drabble/one-shot will have a song that I wrote to and best compliments it. Recommend songs too! This is your chance to see want you want. You can even ask for a glimpse into the future of my other stories. It's all in your hands now.

* * *

Drabble 9: **Melody**

* * *

_NightFairy79 _wants _Harry/Lucius_

_Theme_: Dark!Harry, Marauder-era time-travel.

_Song_: Closer ~ Kings of Leon

* * *

Silver eyes closed. Lucius Malfoy stood stock still in the middle of the hallway. He had often heard humming that seemed like music when he was young. As he got older, he realized the humming was magic. Depending on what magic was doing or being used for, the music would change. As he stood silently in the drafty Hogwarts, he heard the most heart wrenching song echo down. "Ah," Lucius turned to observe Albus Dumbledore standing behind him with another boy. "Mr. Malfoy, I was just looking for you." The humming intensified as emerald green eyes lifted from the stone floor to look at him. Lucius Malfoy let a sharp breath escape his mouth. It was as if his lord was standing in front of him magnified indefinitely. "This is Hadrian Lowell. He is a new addition to your house." Lucius bowed his head simply as the Headmaster left chattering about lemon drops.

Lucius realized he towered over Hadrian Lowell quite a bit. "Lowell? I haven't heard of them." The comment was cautious. Even if the boy wasn't a pureblood, his presence made up for it in spades. Kissable pink lips quirked up at seemingly a private joke. "May I inquire what is so amusing?" The haunting tune heightened.

Half-lidded green eyes peered out from dark fringes. "Perhaps you can take me to you master." A blond eyebrow soared to the sky. The non sequitur should have surprised the Malfoy scion but coming for the boy in front of him, it didn't. Hadrian had that half-smile on his face again. The messy black head dipped in a somewhat mocking bow and he brushed bashed Lucius.

Without knowing it, Lucius's hand shot out and grabbed Hadrian's wrist. The melody became a frenzy pitch. Green eyes turned around to lock with silver. He had heard the melody that corresponded to his own. The haunting melody emitting from this boy filled the gaps within his own song. Lucius knew there and then he would never let go.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry, I've decided not to updates Sundays.**

**Somethings just came has a shock this weekend and I've has a huge emotional explosion. So I guess I'm trying to say I'm pretty devastated. Don't worry, I'm still updating this and Hades' Gate.**

**Thanks for the reviews! And please continue with the ideas.**

**Without wax,**

**SCS**


	10. Ame HPLL

If Wishes Were Heliopaths

By: SCS

* * *

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Summary: **A collection of random pairing drabbles, inspired by Kamerreon and excentrykemuse. A drabble a day keeps the Wrackspurts away. You get to choose the pairings and the themes!

* * *

**Rules**: Review with a pairing and theme you would like to see. Every 50th review i.e. 150th, 200th etc. review will get a one-shot. It doesn't matter which story of mine you reach 50 on! Everyone else who reviews with a pairing and theme will get a drabble. Each drabble/one-shot will have a song that I wrote to and best compliments it. Recommend songs too! This is your chance to see want you want. You can even ask for a glimpse into the future of my other stories. It's all in your hands now.

* * *

Drabble 10: **Ame**

_frnight _wants Luna/Harry

_Theme_: meeting at the candy store.

_Song_: My Same ~ Adele

Colorful. Bright. Cheery. Loud. It wasn't because she was exceptionally beautiful, yet her appearance naturally drew attention to her. Bottle caps were strung into a necklace with multi-colored feathers of all types. A bright turquoise tank top peeped out from the too large gray sweater that fell from her slender shoulders. The stark white skirt with gingerbread men dancing around the bottom hit the top of her yellow rain boots. "You should be careful!" She handed him a carrot shaped earring. "It's to keep the Crumple-Horned Snorkack away. They like nesting in your hair." With that she was out of Honeydukes.

Ten years later, Harry smiled down at Luna who was tiredly cradled Lorcan and Lysander, their twin sons. Harry had never been gladder that he had chased her down that rainy day. She made his world colorful, bright, cheery, and loud.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I'll be honest, I thought I could do the update a day thing, but I over estimated myself and I shouldn't have given my usual updating track record (Hades' Gate took three years before I came back to it). Furthermore, things have gotten really hectic, but I still want to make each drabble/one-shot the best I can. **

**Drabbles will probably be updated daily, but one-shot will take more time. Don't worry, I'm still writing so thanks for all the encouragement and reviews. Continue with them and I'll continue with the story!**

**The title is a play on words. Ame could mean rain or candy depending on the kanji and pronouciation.**

**Without wax,**

**SCS**


	11. Camus RabastanHarry

If Wishes Were Heliopaths

By: SCS

* * *

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Summary: **A collection of random pairing drabbles, inspired by Kamerreon and excentrykemuse. A drabble a day keeps the Wrackspurts away. You get to choose the pairings and the themes!

* * *

**Rules**: Review with a pairing and theme you would like to see. Every 50th review i.e. 150th, 200th etc. review will get a one-shot. It doesn't matter which story of mine you reach 50 on! Everyone else who reviews with a pairing and theme will get a drabble. Each drabble/one-shot will have a song that I wrote to and best compliments it. Recommend songs too! This is your chance to see want you want. You can even ask for a glimpse into the future of my other stories. It's all in your hands now.

* * *

Drabble 11: **Camus**

_Vairetwilight_ wants _Harry/LeStrange Brother_

_Theme_: cell mates in Azkaban

_Song_: Wonder ~ Megan McCauley

The world had spun off its axis. His life lay in shattered pieces in a matter of minutes. Betrayed by his friends, turned in by his loved ones . . . he had nothing left. So here he was. On this godforsaken island in the middle of nowhere surrounded by the worst of the worst with an even worse nightmare hovering oppressively over them all. The Auror units working here were just as bad as the prisoners they oversaw. Harry had learned that the hard way. But the worse lay within the prisoners who abhorred him. He learned quickly that in order to survive, for he was going to survive, he had to forge connections. Since he was the new fish and everyone despised him, he started off at the very bottom – the universal whore. It was pure hate that drove him. He was going to survive, make it off this damn island and hunt each and every traitor down, Voldemort be damned.

So here he was on his back with this strange dark but pale man moving within him. His skin was pale from the lack of sunshine but his hair was possibly dark brown but it was so matted with gunk it was hard to tell. The dirty hair fell into dark endless eyes. Rabastan LeStrange has one request. Harry was to keep his eye open at all times. Harry liked – perhaps that wasn't the right word – he preferred Rabastan. The man didn't go out of his way to hurt him.

Green eyes remained locked with brown ones and they moved in unison. Harry may be driven by pure hate, but he found just a sliver of affection in this man. Perhaps not all was lost.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Pretty proud of myself, churnned out three chapters for this last night, one of which was a one-shot that I just had too many ideas for! Thank you everyone who read and reviewed. Just so you all know, I only have 3 chapters after this, so I'm caught up with everyone who's left a pairing and theme. Please keep this story going!**

**Without wax,**

**SCS**


	12. Reincarnation PeinHarry

If Wishes Were Heliopaths

By: SCS

* * *

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Summary: **A collection of random pairing drabbles, inspired by Kamerreon and excentrykemuse. A drabble a day keeps the Wrackspurts away. You get to choose the pairings and the themes!

* * *

**Rules**: Review with a pairing and theme you would like to see. Every 50th review i.e. 150th, 200th etc. review will get a one-shot. It doesn't matter which story of mine you reach 50 on! Everyone else who reviews with a pairing and theme will get a drabble. Each drabble/one-shot will have a song that I wrote to and best compliments it. Recommend songs too! This is your chance to see want you want. You can even ask for a glimpse into the future of my other stories. It's all in your hands now.

* * *

Drabble 12: **Reincarnation**

* * *

_Data-Cast_ wants _any male/Harry _(Naruto Crossover)

_Theme_: Game

_Song_: All That I'm Living For ~ Evanescence

* * *

Tom was always chasing Jerry around the house with new ingenious plans that somehow always blew up in the cat's face. Harry remembered Dudley watching that show while pigging out on some type of junk food. Right not, Harry felt much like a less smart Jerry that had just been cornered. The mysterious man with red eyes that vividly reminded him of Voldemort loomed over him. The man had those strange spinning black stuff in his eyes and reeked of death. Harry closed his own eyes. He really was a trouble magnet. Slowly, he opened his eyes again, hoping for this all to be a dream.

Unfortunately it wasn't. The man lifted his hand to brushed black hair for Harry's forehead. A calloused finger traced the lightening bolt curious – or as curiously as the emotionless man could. Harry flexed his hands in his bonds, straining for some movement. His struggle, perhaps like a helpless bird, made the pale man quirk his lips in amusement. "Welcome Raikage," A man with red hair and too many piercings to count suddenly appeared in the room.

Tears pricked the back of Harry's eyelids. After the war, he had settled down in the Hidden Villages. With his mastery of Death and the lightening bolt scar that had defined him for so long, he was quickly elected to the position of Godaime Raikage. The man had quickly come to love Kumogakure as his own. Yet what use was that now? His village was laid to ruins before him. A deceptively slender hand cupped Harry's chin and lifted his face. Mesmerizing ripples swirled in those blank eyes. Chakra caressed him and harry saw he wasn't the only one to shiver. Lips pressed against his cheek and he felt tears wet them. In confusion he met those swirling eyes again. "Welcome home Yahiko."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I hope you guys liked this one. I won't be posting tomorrow since I'll be gone all day without a computer! But the next one-shot is one of the favorite ones I've written, so look forward to it! Please continue to support this effort!**

**Without wax,**

**SCS**


	13. Prophecy LuciferHarry

If Wishes Were Heliopaths

By: SCS

* * *

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Summary: **A collection of random pairing drabbles, inspired by Kamerreon and excentrykemuse. A drabble a day keeps the Wrackspurts away. You get to choose the pairings and the themes!

* * *

**Rules**: Review with a pairing and theme you would like to see. Every 50th review i.e. 150th, 200th etc. review will get a one-shot. It doesn't matter which story of mine you reach 50 on! Everyone else who reviews with a pairing and theme will get a drabble. Each drabble/one-shot will have a song that I wrote to and best compliments it. Recommend songs too! This is your chance to see want you want. You can even ask for a glimpse into the future of my other stories. It's all in your hands now.

* * *

One-shot 13: **Prophecy**

* * *

_HellLani_ (my 350th reviewer for Hades' Gate! Love you) wants _Lucifer/Harry_ (x-over with Supernatural)

_Theme_: The Horcruxes in Harry merge with his own soul, mixing Blood protection and Darkest magic. Harry is trying to stop Sam's association with demons. Or: How Harry turn out to be the favorite of Lucifer not only in court, but also in bedchamber.

_Song_: Closer ~ Nine Inch Nails

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me," the bejeweled eyed man groaned and slowly sat up in the dirt. One minute he had been taking down a rouge wizard, the next he woke up here as if Stan has ran him over with the Knight Bus. He bearably shook his head to try and clear it. Although he knew it never worked, Harry continued to do it out of habit. The young man nervously ruffled his wayward hair and looked around. He didn't recognize where he was at all. All he saw was miles and miles of emptiness in every direction. "Shit," The boy-who-lived hissed out when he felt it. He had been feeling it for some time now. There was the sound of approaching wings with nothing there . . . usually.

This time a giant with disfigured protruding wings landed before him. A grotesque smile stretched the face. "Welcome to Hell, little savior."

"Shit."

..::...::...::..

How much time has passed? Harry wondered hazily. His vision swam and his head lolled. All of his strength was sapped from him. He had lost track of which day it was . . . was it even days? It felt like months, years even. A grimace stole across his face. Harry experimentally shifted his arms and felt his muscles screaming in protest. A gasp of pain escaped his chapped lips and he sagged forward. Only the chains hooked onto his flesh prevented him from plummeting to God knows where. The door opened and Alistair ambled in whistling a merry tune mockingly. The demon, fallen angel, had made Harry his new project when the man had arrived. Apparently, even after he had died, Tom's soul resided within his. Usually, a body could only shelter one soul. However, a combination of just a piece of Tom's soul and being introduced at such an early age, allowed Harry's soul to adopt Tom as part of it. Alistair found this utterly fascinating. Another plus was Harry healed at an amazing rate, making 'play time' much more fun and longer for the demon.

"Good morning little savior!" Alistair wheeled his cart of instruments over. "I'm back with an offer." He cackled in his wheezing voice. "I'll let you off the rack for a price. You ready to hear this? It's a steal!" As he spoke, he polished his favorite knife that had a wicked curve and tested its sharpness against Harry's cheek. Pale skin parted like the Red Sea to the knife. Harry flinched but remained silence. "It's not polite to ignore your host." The knife trailed down to his neck. "I thought you British were always so civil." Alistair made a 'tsk' noise and sunk the knife home between the third and forth rib. Harry tried to scream. Instead blood bubbled up and out of his mouth. "I can't hear you." The demon sung out. He grabbed a syringe and tipped a bottle upside down to draw out the liquid. When he was done, he flicked the syringe a couple of times and squeezed out any air left inside the tube. "My lord offers you off this rack if you share the whereabouts of the Hallows."

Alistair ripped the knife out of Harry by viciously dragging it down. Harry screamed even as he felt his magic rush to heal him. Somewhere deep down, he despaired – wishing this torture would end. But let it never be said Harry didn't fight until the end. "Never," Bubbled out of his mouth along with his blood. He wished it was a stronger statement. Alistair cooed at Harry before cackling wildly. Bellatrix had nothing on this man. He pierced Harry right in the neck and injected the liquid.

"Personally," Alistair leaned in and inhaled Harry's metallic scent. "I was hoping you'd reject the offer again." A long tongue licked some blood off over Harry's chin. "I'd hate to lose such an enjoyable toy as you dear savior." The man laughed as if he had just told the most hilarious joke. "Sweet dreams."

The door slammed shut and Harry began to scream in desperation. Every vision, every dream, everything he had ever witnessed played before him. Each and every thing ending in tragedy – they were all dead.

..::...::...::..

The man was a shadow of himself. Harry hung on by a thread of morality. He knew that if Alistair continued the offer him the chance to be off the rack, he'd take it. Shame coursed through him. Why was he so goddamn weak? The door opened and Harry tensed. What would today bring? Alistair never failed to pull new and innovative way to torture him. Confusion swept through him when he saw grunt-demons bring in another body and hook the fit man up next to Harry.

"Sammy, Sammy," Harry strained his ear and heard the man murmuring that name over and over again under his breath.

Alistair practically skipped in. He was brimming over with energy and glee. "Little savior, I'd like to introduce you to Dean Winchester. Whoa," He slapped Harry's cheek with that eerie leer across his demonic face. "And I thought you were something stubborn. Little Winchester here will give you a run for your money." Harry closed his eyes and tried to let the sounds of torture run over him without affecting him.

"I have deals to make with both of you," Alistair panted and licked the blood of his fingers delightfully. "I'll let you off the rack Dean. You just have to take up my job. I'll even sweeten the deal with Daddy dearest thrown in. What do you say?"

Dean was too weak and in too much pain to actually peak, but he spat whatever blood was in his mouth at Alistair. His response seemed to turn the demon on, who just crow with laughter. Harry tried to ignore the hands that were feeling him up. Brilliant green met a more hazel green. The two men guiltily looked away from each other. Sorry, it was each to his own. "What about you little savior? Any thought to my lord's offer?"

Shame washed through Harry again. He swallowed with difficult and just let his head drop to his chest once. There was silence – stifling silence. "What was that Harry?" It was the first time Alistair called him by his first name, Harry thought absently. "Was that yes?" Mad laughter escalated. "How the mighty have fallen."

"Just," Harry gasped out. "Just let him and his father go." He jerked his head to the comatose man in the room with him.

"Always the hero, aren't you?"

..::...::...::..

There were no nightmares for once. He slowly woke in layers, mind slowly whirling to life categorizing where he was. Where . . . Silk surround his form. Was this another torture tactic? Green eyes fluttered opened sleepily. He hadn't felt this good in . . . forever. The most beautiful person hovered over him, staring unblinkingly at him.

The two just stared. Harry noted the eyes were an ever swirling of brilliant colors. Copper strands fell around the perfectly sculpted face in faultless curls like a Boncinelli angel. Angel . . . fallen angel . . . Hell . . . Alistair . . . the deal. Harry sat up, flinging the light sheets covering him to the side. The man before him gently pressed a hand to the center of his bared and scared chest and easily pushed him back down despite all of his struggling. "It isn't wise to be up yet. I just healed your wounds little savior." Harry froze at that phrase and stared at the stunning man in fear. The man, who probably wasn't a man, laughed soundlessly. "Don't be like that pet." Harry trembles like a frightened rabbit as the man covers his body with his own, pinning him to the bed. "You just made a deal with the devil."

..::...::...::..

Slender fingers traced the symbols that had been carved onto his skin. He hadn't realized at the time, since he was in so much pain, but each and ever stroke Alistair had struck him with, had carefully carved something onto his body until his entire body was covered with marks. Harry wiggled around on the large bed to face Lucifer. The fallen angel appeared asleep, but Harry could never be sure. Around the fallen angel's neck hung the Resurrection Stone. Harry wasn't sure where the Cloak and Wand were. "What is it pet?" Harry blinked to look up at the now awake angel.

He didn't reply, he just continued to trace the Enochian symbols on his body. He shivered as Lucifer's hands joined him in tracing the now black, tattoo-like symbols. He gasped as the fallen angel easily picked up his form and settled him down comfortably on all fours. His large bloated stomach made it hard to do another other position. One hand cupped his belly and the other turned his head to the side for a hungry kiss. Harry mewed as Lucifer moved within him. He wasn't sure just why Lucifer couldn't keep his hands off of him. Sure, the fallen couldn't keep his hands of him to begin with, but when Harry had begun showing, it seemed like some lock had come undone and eons of sexual frustration had come out. It wasn't like he could get anymore pregnant than he already was.

Lucifer straightened the two of them so they were kneeling back to chest. With in human strength, he gently bounced Harry up and down, careful of the large stomach. Harry came with a cry and a grunted groan from the fallen. Lucifer cleaned the two with a wave of his hand and settled his little mate back comfortably in the bed. He laid his head on the extended stomach and began whispering to the child inside. Harry tiredly ran his hands through the still perfect hair. He let the musical words that he didn't understand wash over him.

How long had it been? Last he had heard, an angel had entered Hell and dragged Dean out. John Winchester was still around somewhere. The first night Lucifer and Harry had consummated whatever bond there was, Lucifer has whispered to him that a prophet had foretold of a pure soul stained by another who ruled over Death would come to them. This soul would be the vessel to give Lucifer something he desired above all else, a child crafted to perfection. Lo and behold, Harry was that soul. Of course, the Hallows had to be surrendered first and blood had to be spilled over however many years and the soul had to give himself up willingly for the righteous man. The prophecy had gone on and on. Harry had stopped caring after the first couple of lines. His life had always been ruled by prophecies, but he couldn't bring himself to mind too much. At least this ending was better than the first. Harry was torn from his thoughts as something warm and wet engulfed him. He tried to peer over his belly but couldn't. The disgruntled expression on his face quickly fled and he moaned, fisting his hands in the silk sheets.

Yes, he didn't mind at all. Well . . . maybe a bit. Lucifer was such a horn dog! The fallen didn't fit the image of the Devil out to corrupt everyone and everything, just Harry. Again, Harry came with a shout. Lucifer slithered up Harry's body and the two shared a kiss. Throughout all of this, Lucifer's hands never left the large Enochian covered stomach that housed the future. The beautiful man shifted Harry around so he could spoon the vessel to his child comfortably. Harry drifted off to the soft humming of a mix of demonic and angelic words and large hands stroking his stomach.

Perhaps he should have been horrified with himself. He should be ashamed of all of this. Yet, he couldn't bring himself to care. He was fulfilling another prophecy wasn't he? And the end results for this one was just so much more satisfying. Yes, Harry felt Lucifer cover his hand with his own and the two returned to stroke his stomach. Happiness flooded him, especially when he felt his child press against his hand through his stomach. He didn't mind at all.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Yeah, I missed yesterday's post cause I was doing stuff that didn't allow me time with a computer so I post today.**

**Like the Bill/Harry one I had so many ideas! I might expand this and change it later. I had to condense a lot and make things fast-forward so that's why everything is so abrupt and yes . . . I think I only kept Alistair and Dean in character, I'm horrible. **

**Hope you liked this, I loved writing this one! Just so you all know, there are only_ 2_ other chapters lined up after this so review with pairings and themes!**

**Without wax,**

**SCS**


	14. Leave CedricHarry

If Wishes Were Heliopaths

By: SCS

* * *

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Summary: **A collection of random pairing drabbles, inspired by Kamerreon and excentrykemuse. A drabble a day keeps the Wrackspurts away. You get to choose the pairings and the themes!

* * *

**Rules**: Review with a pairing and theme you would like to see. Every 50th review i.e. 150th, 200th etc. review will get a one-shot. It doesn't matter which story of mine you reach 50 on! Everyone else who reviews with a pairing and theme will get a drabble. Each drabble/one-shot will have a song that I wrote to and best compliments it. Recommend songs too! This is your chance to see want you want. You can even ask for a glimpse into the future of my other stories. It's all in your hands now.

* * *

Drabble 14: **Leave**

* * *

_ladyBlue Wolf_ wants _Cedric/Harry_

_Theme_: tragic

_Songs_: Trani ~ Kings of Leon / When the Love Fall ~ Yiruma

He lived in a memory. He lived in the past. He liked it here thank you very much. He tried to tell the people poking and prodding at him that he was fine. He was fine here because he had warm strong arms to hold him. He was fine here because grey eyes watched over him with tenderness. He was fine here because blond hair would brush over his body as they moved together in the age old dance of time. But they wouldn't listen. They kept bring back people, especially that ginger head girl, and telling him **he** was dead and to come back. He would never come back. He had him right here, in his arms. 'Can't you see him?' He wants to scream. 'Can't you see him right here? He's holding me. He loves me. He's right here. He holds me at night when none of you help but shove painful yucky stuff down my throat.' He tries to scream all this at them, but he shushes him with soft whispers and butterfly kisses.

"I'm here lover." And so he goes to him.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Only more more chapter written after this one D: Hurry! Review with pairings and themes! Thank you for the positive comments on the last one.**

**Thank you for being patient. This week has been super busy, actually today is busy too, but I decided I've been absent too long! Hades' Gate's next chapter is done and I'll update that on my birthday, April 3rd! This will hopefully get you guys through till then!**

**Remember, this story only continues as long as people give me pairings and themes. NEXT ONE IS THE LAST ONE I'VE BEEN GIVEN!**

**Without wax,**

**SCS**


	15. Payment SSHP

If Wishes Were Heliopaths

By: SCS

* * *

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Summary: **A collection of random pairing drabbles, inspired by Kamerreon and excentrykemuse. A drabble a day keeps the Wrackspurts away. You get to choose the pairings and the themes!

* * *

**Rules**: Review with a pairing and theme you would like to see. Every 50th review i.e. 150th, 200th etc. review will get a one-shot. It doesn't matter which story of mine you reach 50 on! Everyone else who reviews with a pairing and theme will get a drabble. Each drabble/one-shot will have a song that I wrote to and best compliments it. Recommend songs too! This is your chance to see want you want. You can even ask for a glimpse into the future of my other stories. It's all in your hands now.

* * *

Drabble 15: **Payment**

* * *

_BloodStainedSweater_ wants _Severus/Harry_

_Theme_: Snape survived Nagini's attack, but doesn't work at Hogwarts anymore. Harry feels responsible for his leaving Hogwarts.

_Song_: Give it All Away ~ Red

* * *

He could only close his eyes and hang on for the ride. Here he was, stretched out over the table top face down, fingers scrabbling against the wood with the edge digging unforgiving against his pelvic. Harry threw his head back and hisses left his mouth. Severus's chocolate voice slid over his sense as the older man, with the aid of olive oil, pounded relentlessly into him. "You like this don't you? You are a slut for glory, aren't you Mr. Potter. Just. Like. Your. Father."

Tears felled from green eyes. No, he wasn't like his father. He wasn't doing this for the glory of saving a truly good man. He wasn't even doing this for his mother. He was doing this selfishly for himself. Severus had given up everything for him because of his mother and Harry had nothing to give back, nothing save this. He just wished Severus could see his heart. So, for now, he could only close his eyes and hang on for the ride. He had faith the other man would realize the truth so. A wiry smile twisted bruised lips. After all, Severus has the same look on his face ever since Lily became James's.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Finally updated. Hades' Gate will be updated April 3rd. There's a reason this was so late besides reality. I got my frist flame and those that follow me on Twitter know I tweeted about this. But basically the person accused me of not having warnings that said slash, I was trying to comfort gay friends, I'm psycho, and I haven't experienced real life. I'll admit it hurt, but all I have to say to the person who wrote that review: You've been deleted because I will not abide having your bigotry on my page. If you left an email instead of hiding behind your computer and anonymous name, this wouldn't have to be public. But honestly, the summary had each pairing written in it. Each chapter title also has the pairings clearly labeled. Furthermore, I'm pretty sure Harry/Luna and Harry/Romilda are Het. And If you don't like slash _walk the fuck away_**. **I had everything properly labeled, it's not my fault you don't read everything. And so what if I want to comfort my gay friends? They're people too you know. It's a free world, I can write what I want. No one is holding a gun to your head telling you to read it. I read tons of stuff I think are stupid and I be the bigger person and leave instead of flaming them. All you're doing is stroking your own ego. Psycho? Maybe, but this psycho bitch thinks normal is over rated. Everyone is a little crazy in their own right. Sure, I'm young, I haven't experienced 'real' life, but if real life is having people like you, I'd rather be delusional. **

**I'm done with that. If anyone agrees with you, drop a comment.**

**Without wax,**

**SCS**


	16. Hush RosierHarry

If Wishes Were Heliopaths

By: SCS

* * *

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Summary: **A collection of random pairing drabbles, inspired by Kamerreon and excentrykemuse. A drabble a day keeps the Wrackspurts away. You get to choose the pairings and the themes!

* * *

**Rules**: Review with a pairing and theme you would like to see. Every 50th review i.e. 150th, 200th etc. review will get a one-shot. It doesn't matter which story of mine you reach 50 on! Everyone else who reviews with a pairing and theme will get a drabble. Each drabble/one-shot will have a song that I wrote to and best compliments it. Recommend songs too! This is your chance to see want you want. You can even ask for a glimpse into the future of my other stories. It's all in your hands now.

* * *

Drabble 16: **Hush**

* * *

_She Is Just Away_ wants _any_ _male/Harry _(So I pick . . . Evan Rosier just to be different!)

_Theme_: Mpreg, birthdays, wishes

_Song_: Still Doll ~ Konan Wakeshima

* * *

The first time he met the man, he thought he was dreaming. He found him in the basement. The man scared him, yet didn't at the same time. This man was safe. He made Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Cousin Dudley stay away. He was scared because the man would fly into such rage; Uncle Vernon's death was testament to that. However, he wasn't scared for himself. The man would never touch Harry the freak that was not a freak. Harry was scared for the people around him.

Harry smiled up at the tall man who was wrapped protectively around him. They stood among the rest of the sea of Death Eaters. Evan Rosier was Voldemort's right-hand in everything but name. People feared the slightly insane man that spoke in nothing but quotes and riddles. Evan Rosier dipped his head down to look at his doll. His normally deranged smirk softened at his precious boy and the even more precious cargo cradled in his boy's thin arms. He trailed a finger down his son's slumbering face before pulling Harry into a soul searing kiss.

"Our birthdays are feathers in the broad wing of time." Evan whispered against Harry's lips. "Love does not measure; it just gives. I do all things for you."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Quotes are by **Jean Paul Richter and Mother Teresa. **Hope you liked this one, I figure it was just a tad bit different in pairings. Hope everyone had a wonderful easter!**

**Without wax,  
SCS**


	17. Godhood AizenHarry

If Wishes Were Heliopaths

By: SCS

* * *

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Summary: **A collection of random pairing drabbles, inspired by Kamerreon and excentrykemuse. A drabble a day keeps the Wrackspurts away. You get to choose the pairings and the themes!

* * *

**Rules**: Review with a pairing and theme you would like to see. Every 50th review i.e. 150th, 200th etc. review will get a one-shot. It doesn't matter which story of mine you reach 50 on! Everyone else who reviews with a pairing and theme will get a drabble. Each drabble/one-shot will have a song that I wrote to and best compliments it. Recommend songs too! This is your chance to see want you want. You can even ask for a glimpse into the future of my other stories. It's all in your hands now.

* * *

Drabble 17: **Godhood**

* * *

_Firehart _want _Aizen/Harry_ (Bleach crossover)

_Theme_: weakness

_Song_: True Colors ~ Glee

* * *

Those who truly knew Aizen, and there weren't many people, knew he had a fascination with the powerful. The people he associated with were all extraordinarily power, just less powerful than him. He had to be the person pulling the strings after all. In the end, people didn't understand him. They just blindly assumed he was power hungry and had a god-complex . . . which was true to some level. More than anything, Aizen was just sick of all the bigotry that ruled the Soul Society. Those who weren't Noble were automatically looked down upon and treated differently – worse. Those with great power were suctioned in and molded to be nothing but mindless puppets loyal to Yamamoto. People thought he was insane, but he wasn't.

Aizen understood growing up in the slums. He had nothing – nothing but green eyes and raven hair. Haru had been a gentle man who had picked him up and tried to provide the best care he could for a young boy in those conditions. Haru had been the one to force him to go to Academy when he hadn't wanted to leave the other man. Haru had promised that he would be safe while Aizen learned how to protect those he loved. That promise was broken. Haru had always had unstable energies that were different from everyone else's. It wasn't spiritual, but no one could say it wasn't spiritual. This problem lead to fear and Haru was executed as a hazard to the Soul Society.

So here he stood, after years of manipulation and hard work, presiding over the rebuilding of a ruined Soul Society, after all, Haru had loved it despite everything. Cold brown eyes looked down at the man slumbering in his arms. A satisfied smile carved his face. After so long, Haru was back. It didn't matter that Haru now called himself Harry Potter. It didn't matter that Haru has fought along with Kurosaki against him. All that mattered now was Haru was back with Aizen. All other things would come with time. The man turned and Ulquiorra opened a gate to Hueco Mundo. He had won.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Wow, Firehart had so many ideas I'm in awe. I picked this one over all the other simply because I've always wanted to write one. I'll try to work through all the pairings and themes you gave me . . . slowly. The fandoms that I don't know or aren't interested in I'll have to skip over. Only 3 more reviews to reach 50. First to do so gets a one-shot written for them to be added to this series. Cheers!**

**_All music used in this series will be posted on 4shared. The link is up in my profile. You can freely download them._**

**Thank you everyone who read and reviewed!**

**Without wax,**

**SCS**


	18. Worth GrindelwaldHarry

If Wishes Were Heliopaths

By: SCS

* * *

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Summary: **A collection of random pairing drabbles, inspired by Kamerreon and excentrykemuse. A drabble a day keeps the Wrackspurts away. You get to choose the pairings and the themes!

* * *

**Rules**: Review with a pairing and theme you would like to see. Every 50th review i.e. 150th, 200th etc. review will get a one-shot. It doesn't matter which story of mine you reach 50 on! Everyone else who reviews with a pairing and theme will get a drabble. Each drabble/one-shot will have a song that I wrote to and best compliments it. Recommend songs too! This is your chance to see want you want. You can even ask for a glimpse into the future of my other stories. It's all in your hands now.

* * *

Drabble 18: **Worth**

* * *

_Frnight_ wants _Harry/Grindelwald_

_Theme_: Harry going dark.

_Song_: Far From Over ~ Rev Theory

* * *

His lungs felt like they were being gripped by a hand. He couldn't breath. Harry scrambled away from the door and ran out of the house. The image of Grindelwald and Dumbledore tangled together in that room branded itself into his mind. The young boy stumbled along. Was every promise a lie? Had everything Gellert spoken to him been sweet lies, lies Harry had drank in foolishly? He had given up all his ideals for this man that promised change so fervently. He had given and given and Gellert had taken and taken. Was this doomed to be the story of his life? Harry laughed bitterly. His life, his heart, his soul were single handedly destroy by those two people twisted together in bed. So, he vanished.

..::...::...::..

"Was it all worth it?" The once beautiful curly blond hair, now disgusting from the lack of care, swayed to the breathing. Gellert lifted his head from staring aimlessly at the stone wall. Harry stood just outside the bars. "Tell me Gellert, was it worth it all?"

The defeated dark lord laughed wheezing for breath, "Harrigan." He reached out his skeletal hand and cupped the stunning face before him. His blue eyes hungrily drank the boy, now man, in. "Harrigan." Harry stepped away from the bar. "No!" Gellert lunged forward, but couldn't reach the green-eyed male.

"Good bye Gellert. I hope it was all worth it." Once again, Harry vanished.

When the guards in Nurmengard made their routine check, they found a remorseful Gellert gripped the bars whispering "Forgive me" over and over again.

..::...::...::..

Despite his looks, Dumbledore whirled around gracefully and fired off a disarming and binding spell in quick succession. Harry batted the spells away with his bare hands. "Who are you?"

"I'm hurt," Harry glided forward. With a wave of his hand, a chair flew forth and hit Dumbledore right in the back of the knees, forcing the man to bend and sit. One of the most powerful wizards found himself trapped by the man's magic. "You should have my face branded into your memories. After all, you and I were great friends . . . before you stole him from me." Harry hissed at the shocked Headmaster.

"Harrigan," Albus croaked out. "I don't know what you're talking about." Blue eyes darted to his wand that had been wrenched from his hand. He watched with building fear as Harry knelt to pick it up. "Harrigan?"

Harry turned back to observe Albus, all the while twirling the Elder Wand between his fingers. "For the greater good, that's what the two of you would always say." He pressed the wand harshly into the skin right above the temple. The man loomed over Albus. "I'm doing this for the greater good Albus." Green flashed through the air.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Once again, all music has been uploaded onto 4shared. The link is in my profile and you can go download them!_ frnight_, I hope this brings you just a little more joy to your boring classes! :D **

**Updates will be slower since I'll be heading down to San Diego this weekend. Thank you for showing so much support for this series. I just want to say this to everyone, please don't message me with pairings and themes. Just drop a review. My inbox on this site is almost never checked. I brush right through them and today, as I was cleaning it out, I found several prompts from people. And I can't message them because they've disabled their messages so I'm confused on some of their prompts. So I can't write those :( I'll write what I can, but they've been dropped to the bottom of the list since I don't know who came when. Sorry.**

**Without wax,**

**SCS**


	19. Loki KingsleyHarry

If Wishes Were Heliopaths

By: SCS

* * *

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Summary: **A collection of random pairing drabbles, inspired by Kamerreon and excentrykemuse. A drabble a day keeps the Wrackspurts away. You get to choose the pairings and the themes!

* * *

**Rules**: Review with a pairing and theme you would like to see. Every 50th review i.e. 150th, 200th etc. review will get a one-shot. It doesn't matter which story of mine you reach 50 on! Everyone else who reviews with a pairing and theme will get a drabble. Each drabble/one-shot will have a song that I wrote to and best compliments it. Recommend songs too! This is your chance to see want you want. You can even ask for a glimpse into the future of my other stories. It's all in your hands now.

* * *

Drabble 19: **Loki**

* * *

_NightFairy79_ wants _Jealous!Kingsley/Harry_

_Theme:_ Reassurance

_Song_: Rocket (Tiësto Remix) ~ Goldfrapp

* * *

Harry desperately flattened his lips in an effort not to burst out laughing. His older lover was pacing the room in a frenzy ranting. Death threats and torture ideas poured out of his mouth. "Kings," Harry called out, effectively halting Kingsley Shacklebolt, Ministry of Magic, in his movement. Harry beckoned the dark skin man over to him. With a sigh, Kingsley obeyed Harry. The young savior smiled softly and using Kingsley's tie to pull the man between his legs and closer. "Relax my love." Harry whispered as he supported himself against Kingsley's strong tall frame. Harry leaned up for a kiss.

Kingsley turned his face as the last moment so Harry's lips landed on his cheek. Harry pulled away worried. "I don't like how he was looking at you." The man rumbled in his deep voice.

Harry bit his lip. Perhaps he had pushed Kingsley too far? To be fair, Kingsley had been ignoring him for the past couple of months. Don't get Harry wrong, he knew running the wizardry world wasn't easy, but he still expected to be able to see the other man beyond social events. Kingsley wasn't even home most of the time. Harry smiled nervously and used both hands to bring Kingsley's head to face him. "I love only you." The young man whispered tenderly. "There is no one else for me but you."

Kingsley pulled his lover up, so the two were standing. With one hand pressed tightly to Harry's lower back and the other one in Harry's messy hair, he kissed the boy in his harms hungrily.

It looks like Kingsley was going to be home tonight.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Spring break is over D: I won't have as much time! Don't worry, I'll still be updating regularly . . . I hope XD. Ok, continue with the prompts and I continue with the story. Anyone excited for GLEE? I am!**

**Once again, all music are linked in my profile under MUSIC.**

**Without wax,**

**SCS**


	20. Relent WarringtonHarry

If Wishes Were Heliopaths

By: SCS

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Summary: **A collection of random pairing drabbles, inspired by Kamerreon and excentrykemuse. A drabble a day keeps the Wrackspurts away. You get to choose the pairings and the themes!

* * *

**Rules**: Review with a pairing and theme you would like to see. Every 50th review i.e. 150th, 200th etc. review will get a one-shot. It doesn't matter which story of mine you reach 50 on! Everyone else who reviews with a pairing and theme will get a drabble. Each drabble/one-shot will have a song that I wrote to and best compliments it. Recommend songs too! This is your chance to see want you want. You can even ask for a glimpse into the future of my other stories. It's all in your hands now.

* * *

Drabble 20: **Relent**

* * *

_Lady of Azkaban_ wants _Harry/Warrington_

_Theme_: Government/Law

_Song_: Toxic ~ Yael Naïm

* * *

As cliché as it sounds, the birds were out chirping, the sun was shining merrily, and the wind was to a minimum, but Harry was miserable. Someone had pounded nails into his head and was now trying to yank them all back out. Or someone ran him over with the Knight Bus. Regardless, he wasn't feeling the cheery day. A groan issued from his mouth that felt like it was stuffed with cotton. The young man wiggled around in the tangled sheets trying to find a comfortable position so he could drift back off to sleep. He froze. With growing horror, Harry slowly looked next to him. Was that a living, breathing, person next to him? Snatches of memories suddenly surfaced: Harry being pinned against a wall, two people yelling at each other, furious kissing – to the point of it all being a punishment. Then the feel of magic wash across his nude body as the glamour fell away. The feel of skin slapping against skin followed by . . . well . . . euphoria.

Harry flushed and bit his bottom lip. This was so unlike him. Sure he had gotten a little tipsy off of champagne at the Ministry ball last night, but he had completely tossed away all his morals last night. The young man buried his head into his pillow and tried to will the tears away. After all, his bed mate was still sound asleep next to him. He tensed when lips pressed firmly against his shoulder blade. Green eyes looked over said shoulder to meet the cornflower blue that belong to his last night lover: Caelestis Warrington.

Something flashed through the other man's eyes when he saw Harry's emotions. Harry flinched. All he had remembered about Warrington from school was a sloth-like figure that had joined the Inquisitorial Squad and had been hit by a spell that destroyed his skin. This stunning body wasn't that boy. Caelestis just bent his head and began to trail kisses down Harry's spine. The boy savior gasped. Maybe this wasn't so bad, a voice whispered in the back of his mind. His mind fled him again, especially when Caelestis kissed the dip right above his bottom. Now Harry understood why he gave in last night.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Right off the bat, Caelestis's first name is credited to Branwen777. I don't know what his names is; I just know it starts with a 'C'. I'm unsure if the books give his first name and I didn't go looking through the books to check. Since Branwen's story is pretty well known, I stuck with the name she gave him. So no twisted panties/boxers please.**

**Up until the second week of May, I'll be incredibly busy/cranky/sleep deprived/hungry/not around so please bare with me. I'll try to update at least onces a week. So you're one-shot/drabble is coming and will continue to come as long as prompts flow. Thank you!**

**Once again all songs used at up in the 4shared link. They can be downloaded there.**

**Without wax,**

**SCS**


	21. Duality BZHP

If Wishes Were Heliopaths

By: SCS

* * *

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Summary: **A collection of random pairing drabbles, inspired by Kamerreon and excentrykemuse. A drabble a day keeps the Wrackspurts away. You get to choose the pairings and the themes!

* * *

**Rules**: Review with a pairing and theme you would like to see. Every 50th review i.e. 150th, 200th etc. review will get a one-shot. It doesn't matter which story of mine you reach 50 on! Everyone else who reviews with a pairing and theme will get a drabble. Each drabble/one-shot will have a song that I wrote to and best compliments it. Recommend songs too! This is your chance to see want you want. You can even ask for a glimpse into the future of my other stories. It's all in your hands now.

* * *

Drabble 21: **Duality**

* * *

_NightFairy79_ wants _Blaise/Harry_

_Theme (More like conditions for this story)_: Dominant, domineering, possessive, Creature! Blaise. Submissive, non-creature, Mate! Harry. Blaise comes into a creature inheritance before his and Harry's final year at Hogwart's, identifies Harry as his mate on Platform 9 and 3/4's, and immediately collects his mate.

_Song_: Get Confused ~ Ficherspooner

* * *

All it took was one sniff. People talk about love at first glance. This was love at first smell. Well, not love, but something close. Blaise's human conscious was shoved aside by his beast with a growl. _Focus. Mate. _The beast rumbled deep within the tall bulky boy. Blaise found he was like a visitor in his own body. He watched through his honey colored eyes as his beast ravished the smaller boy.

Harry James Potter. He wasn't as small as he first began, but he wasn't anywhere close to Blaise's six foot five frame. Potter was a respectable five foot ten at most. Currently, Blaise – or rather his beast – had the boy wonder lifted off of the ground and pinned to the train wall. Blaise's body was busying leaving claiming marks all over the offered neck. The sweetest sounds escaped kiss swollen lips. His beast frantically rid them both of clothes. Without any type of preparation, the beast snapped Blaise's hips up and into the vice-like depth of Harry. Harry screamed in pain and clawed at Blaise. The dark skin became stained with blood. _Hurt mate? _The beast whined in confusion. _Mate hurt. Do something. Mate hurt!_ Blaise swam back to the forefront of his mind and shushed Harry. He continued to move his hips and lift Harry up and down, desperately seeking for that one spot. At the pleasured crazed cry of Harry, Blaise knew he found it. The sound drew his beast back out and again Blaise found himself shoved away. He growled in frustration at the beast. **He's my mate too.**

Blaise got the impression his beast just shorted at him before returning to lave attention on Harry. The poor boy was reduced to just blabbering incoherently through the pleasure. "Blaise!" Harry wailed his name as he came. Blaise smirked smugly at his beast as it backed down – pride wounded. The chocolate skin male cradled his precious cargo in his arms. _Next time, mine. _The beast rumbled with dissatisfaction.

Well, Blaise decided. If he was just sharing Harry with his beast, it would be alright. After all, his beast was just an extension of him that had allowed him to smell Harry.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for being late with this one. Hope you all like it!**

**Without wax,**

**SCS**


	22. Security TRHP

If Wishes Were Heliopaths

By: SCS

* * *

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Summary: **A collection of random pairing drabbles, inspired by Kamerreon and excentrykemuse. A drabble a day keeps the Wrackspurts away. You get to choose the pairings and the themes!

* * *

**Rules**: Review with a pairing and theme you would like to see. Every 50th review i.e. 150th, 200th etc. review will get a one-shot. It doesn't matter which story of mine you reach 50 on! Everyone else who reviews with a pairing and theme will get a drabble. Each drabble/one-shot will have a song that I wrote to and best compliments it. Recommend songs too! This is your chance to see want you want. You can even ask for a glimpse into the future of my other stories. It's all in your hands now.

* * *

Drabble 22: **Security**

* * *

_Toruviel_ wants _Thomas Riddle/Harry_

_Theme_: Harry somewhat dark, time travel, Riddle is trying to recruit the new student for Grindelwald. I want intrigue, Harry that doesn't trust anyone, not even Dumbledore, and Tom that finds Harry fascinating and wants to uncover all his secrets. With no luck, of course.

_Song_: Songbird ~ Eva Cassidy / Familiar Taste of Poison ~ Halestorm

* * *

His fists clutched angrily. So angry in fact, his nails sliced his skin. Cold dark hazel eyes flickered almost red under the light before the handsome face smoothed over. "Hadrian," He called out and watched those shoulders tense further. "Forgive me Professor Dumbledore. I need to borrow my Runes partner. We don't have much time before curfew." He took joy in the darkening of those twinkling blue eyes. "Come along Hadrian." Out of the corner of his eye he saw Hadrian's mouth tightening in anger as he ordered the younger boy around. Brilliant green eyes, so unlike his yet so similar, flickered between him and Dumbledore. Hadrian chose the lesser of two evils and nodded a goodbye to Dumbledore.

The two boys walked in silence or rather Hadrian trailed behind Thomas. "Have you given thought to my offer?" Tom finally broke the silence.

Hadrian stopped in the middle of the hall. "Tell me Riddle is Grindelwald so powerful he can restore my memories? All of them?"

Tom also stopped and smirked triumphantly at Hadrian. "Of course."

"And if I don't believe you?" The emerald eye boy challenged him. Tom just let his lips stretch enigmatically. He knew Hadrian would cave. The older boy watched discreetly as Hadrian worried his lower lips between his teeth. Unable to resist, Tom reached out and pulled the swollen lip down.

Time stood still. Green clashed with green. With absolute clarity, Tom_ knew_ he would be devoting himself not to Grindelwald, but to solving the mysteries the surround _this_boy and he would secure himself the most loyal being. There was no doubt in his mind. None at all.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Had a bit to extra time on my hands so got around to doing this. Only three more weeks of business and I'll settle down again! And wow Desiqtie, sweetie, I woke up this morning and was like O.O WOW! **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! Once again, all the songs in 4shared. Link in my profile.**

**Without wax,**

**SCS  
**


	23. Foolish RodolphusHarry

If Wishes Were Heliopaths

By: SCS

* * *

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.****Summary: **A collection of random pairing drabbles, inspired by Kamerreon and excentrykemuse. A drabble a day keeps the Wrackspurts away. You get to choose the pairings and the themes!

* * *

**Rules**: Review with a pairing and theme you would like to see. Every 50th review i.e. 150th, 200th etc. review will get a one-shot. It doesn't matter which story of mine you reach 50 on! Everyone else who reviews with a pairing and theme will get a drabble. Each drabble/one-shot will have a song that I wrote to and best compliments it. Recommend songs too! This is your chance to see want you want. You can even ask for a glimpse into the future of my other stories. It's all in your hands now.

* * *

Drabble 23: **Foolish**

* * *

_NightFairy79_ wants _Dark! Harry/Rodolphus_

_Theme_: Family

_Song_: If We Ever (Feat. Makeba) ~ David Guetta

* * *

People shouldn't assume. It got them into the worst situations . . . like now. Rodolphus let his dark eyes trace Bellatrix with disgust. His parents had assumed he had like Bella because he spent so much time over at the Blacks'. Narcissa was out of the question. No one wanted Lucius coming after them. Andromeda was off consorting with those filthy creatures. Sirius was a Gryffindor. Regulus was . . . well no one sure what he was but there was something odd about him and the house elf. So that must leave Bellatrix as his choice. He let out a noise of revulsion as he swept from the room – from Bella. He ignored the woman's pleading and mad cackle about what they'd do in bed. He shuddered. Some of the things she was calling out, he didn't even know about! Blacks were mad, each and every single one of them . . . except him.

Rodolphus smiled down softly at his lover. Hadrian Black: The mysterious Black Heir traveler. The boy had simply appeared one day and that was the end of it all. The tall, strong man settled down into the bed and spooned his mate. Harry murmured about him being cold but snuggled into his frame regardless. Maybe his parents were so useless after all.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**A little light hearted drabble before things get a little dark. So the nest two weeks will be hell week for me. I'm completely stressed out. I might be able to squeeze in a post over the weekend but no promises. :/ sorry! This week has been crazy too! Did my first photo shoot! Before anyone asks, no I wasn't the model. I'm more the person behind the camera, but in this case I was the makeup artist. WOW it was fun!**

**Thank you Kamerreon, fyren galan (has an 'If Wishes Were' too! Go check them out. Very well written!), and everyone else for all your kinds words!**

**Once again, all songs are linked to 4shared. Link is in my profile. Also follow me on Twitter for updates and stuff!**

**Without wax,**

**SCS**


	24. Idol FGHP

If Wishes Were Heliopaths

By: SCS

* * *

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Summary: **A collection of random pairing drabbles, inspired by Kamerreon and excentrykemuse. A drabble a day keeps the Wrackspurts away. You get to choose the pairings and the themes!

* * *

**Rules**: Review with a pairing and theme you would like to see. Every 50th review i.e. 150th, 200th etc. review will get a one-shot. It doesn't matter which story of mine you reach 50 on! Everyone else who reviews with a pairing and theme will get a drabble. Each drabble/one-shot will have a song that I wrote to and best compliments it. Recommend songs too! This is your chance to see want you want. You can even ask for a glimpse into the future of my other stories. It's all in your hands now.

* * *

**Warning: dark themes, blood, gore, religious themes and rape, chan, and bestiality(Nothing too graphic) [Thanks Kamerreon]**

Drabble 24: **Idol**

* * *

_The Old Demon_ wants _Fenrir/Harry_

_Theme_: Prey

_Song_: Howl ~ Florence + The Machine

* * *

The large silver-grey wolf threw its head back and bayed to Mother Moon. Its muzzle was stained red with blood. His pack around him followed his lead and howled to the sky. Fenrir Greyback lowered his nose to the ground. There was a scent – such a sweet scent. He snuffed along the ground. Once he pinpointed the smell, he took off. He and his pack burst into the village. They tore through the weak wood houses and split. Some of his pack went for the life stock, others herded the screaming villagers left and right, Fenrir headed for the scent. The wolf's tongue hung out of its mouth and he lowered his head to the ground, going in circles. He needed that sweet, innocent scent, but the sweet innocent scent wasn't so sweet an innocent right now. It was layered with fear and sex. Fenrir roared and broke into the building where the smell was permeating from. Again there was screaming. He caught sight of a man who came charging out banishing a book with a golden cross on it. Fenrir huffed out in laughter. In one smooth motion, he lunged. His powerful jaws attached unerringly to the man's neck and he took the priest down. Blood sprayed everywhere.

Fenrir gorged himself on the flesh until a sound caught his attention. The wolf lifted its head, blood and meat still clutched between sharp teeth. A young boy with raven hair and shocking emerald eyes had crawled from a room and was trying to escape. Man-wolf stared at child. There! The now tainted scent was coming from this tiny creature. His scent was tainted by the now dead and half devoured priest. Fenrir stalked forward, expecting fear. The boy just sat on his rump looking up at the werewolf. Fenrir smeared blood all over the boy as he sniffed him. The boy remained silent and still. He didn't even move when the wolf shoved its nose against the boy's rump, smelling the blood and seeds. With a howl, Fenrir had boy pinned to the floor and mounted the boy. Too gone in his instincts to realize this wasn't the best move. The boy finally made a noise as Fenrir runt against him. The boy cried and pleaded. Prayers left the soft lips. _"Our Father in heaven, hollowed be your name." _The wolf grunted as it claimed its child mate. _"Your kingdom come, your will be done on earth as it is in heaven."_ Mother Moon no longer held her sway and Fenrir felt the change rush over him. A moment of fear struck him as he begun to shift. He would tear his mate apart. _"Give us today our daily bread. Forgive us our debts as we have forgiven our debtors."_ His mate lay bleeding beneath him. Green eyes looked up at him with awe and fear. Slender hands reached up towards his face. _"Lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from the evil one." _Fenrir felt his completion rush forth. His seeds poured into the boy, marking him as his alone by erasing the disgusting priest's scent. Only then did his transformation back to man become complete. _"For thine is the kingdom, the power, and the glory." _His mate lay in his arms and he held the shuddering body close to him. _"Forever and ever. Amen." _

As the transformation of his beloved began to take place, the harsh man whispered tenderly into the boy's ear. "I am your god now."

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**OK warning was up front! Don't blame me when you didn't read it! Possibly one of my darkest pieces so far. It kinda reflects the mood I'm in. I'm dreading tomorrow. .___. I probably should be studying when I'm dreading the tests so much instead of updating. But until next Monday, this is it for now!**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. Your drabbles and one-shots are coming slowly but surely. Link to songs in profile under Music. Follow me on Twitter for insight into my stories, like sneek peeks and such!**

**Pleases drop a review with you're desired pairing and prompt. DO NOT message me about it unless I've messaged you first. Thanks it helps keep everything organized so I don't accidently never write your drabble/one-shot.**

**Without wax,**

**SCS**


	25. No StarkHarry

If Wishes Were Heliopaths

By: SCS

* * *

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**

* * *

**

**Summary: **A collection of random pairing drabbles, inspired by Kamerreon and excentrykemuse. A drabble a day keeps the Wrackspurts away. You get to choose the pairings and the themes!

* * *

**Rules**: Review with a pairing and theme you would like to see. Every 50th review i.e. 150th, 200th etc. review will get a one-shot. It doesn't matter which story of mine you reach 50 on! Everyone else who reviews with a pairing and theme will get a drabble. Each drabble/one-shot will have a song that I wrote to and best compliments it. Recommend songs too! This is your chance to see want you want. You can even ask for a glimpse into the future of my other stories. It's all in your hands now.

* * *

One Shot 25: **No**

**

* * *

**

_Firehart_ wants _Stark/ cute! Harry (Bleach Crossover)_

_Theme_: Puppy

_Song_: Chocolate Love ~ Girls' Generation

* * *

Harry grunted. He pushed and pulled. Nothing worked. There was no response. The young man with flashing green eyes growled in frustration. With a scream of rage, he kicked Stark as hard as possible in the head. "WAKE UP!" The poor boy was ready to rip his hair out. Just because he was the espada's Fraccion didn't make him the baby sitter! What was Aizen thinking by placing him with this . . . this . . . lazy "BASTARD!"

Stark cracked open of his eyes before rolling over and flopping back down. Harry could see the 'Z's forming already. "Don't you dare go to sleep!" Harry lifted his foot and brought it down, grinding his heel into Stark's stomach over and over again. "I just got you to wake up!"

"You and Lilinette are so bothersome," Start grabbed Harry's slender ankle and yanked the boy down. Harry yelled abused as he was manhandled around. Stark easily overpowered the younger and slighter boy (Never smaller!). He tucked Harry tightly against him before trying to snooze off. He easily ignored Harry screeching and struggling in his grasp. When Harry kneed him **there**, Stark truly responded. He pinned Harry to the bed and rolled on top of his Fraccion. With a snarl like growl, he bit the back of Harry's neck. The boy instantly stilled. With a whine, Harry stretched his neck up and bared his stomach. His white trimmed with black jacket rolled up and Stark caught a glimpse of Harry's Hollow hole right where his bellybutton was supposed to be. 'Cute,' the usually lethargic man thought. "I'm tired," Stark collapsed on top of Harry who squawked in protest. "Wake me up in an hour." With a yawn and nuzzle against the piece of Hollow mask shaped like a lightening bolt on Harry's head, he settled down for his nap.

No amount of pushing, prodding, cursing, or bodily threats got a response from him. Harry just huffed, completely miffed.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Had quite a bit of fun writing this one. Only one more test Monday and I'm freeeeeeee! Thank you for everyone that read and reviewed, it helped me pull through the long hours of testing and sitting there staring at the problems blankly having no idea how to solve the problems. Damn you CALCULUS DAMN YOU!**

**Note Please! I'm looking for a beta reader for Hades' Gate if you're interested, will you please contact me? Thank you!**

**Without wax,**

**SCS**


	26. Give SquallHarry

If Wishes Were Heliopaths

By: SCS

* * *

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**

* * *

**

**Summary: **A collection of random pairing drabbles, inspired by Kamerreon and excentrykemuse. A drabble a day keeps the Wrackspurts away. You get to choose the pairings and the themes!

* * *

**Rules**: Review with a pairing and theme you would like to see. Every 50th review i.e. 150th, 200th etc. review will get a one-shot. It doesn't matter which story of mine you reach 50 on! Everyone else who reviews with a pairing and theme will get a drabble. Each drabble/one-shot will have a song that I wrote to and best compliments it. Recommend songs too! This is your chance to see want you want. You can even ask for a glimpse into the future of my other stories. It's all in your hands now.

* * *

Drabble 26: **Give**

**

* * *

**

_Abyss of Essence_ wants _Squall/Harry_ (FFVIII crossover)

_Theme_: Family

_Song_: Devil Take The Hindmost (Quartet) ~ Andrew Lloyd Webber

* * *

It had always been a competition between the two because they were too similar. People talked about one or other and always pointed out that they were so damn similar. Mastering the gunblade, the scars, Riona, the list went on. And he hated it. With slightly cold grey eyes, he watched in agonizing silence as Seifer gently steadied the slight figure standing next to him. Harry James Potter had appeared out of no where on wings of fire. A sorceress, well sorcerer in this case, had come. Seifer, with his dream had been with Harry every step of the way in his recovery. Squall found himself envious of Seifer and the easy smiles the other man pulled from the young sorcerer. Squall held himself back from interfering because he, along with everyone else could see the effects Harry had on Seifer. The young boy mellowed Seifer out. No one could say that the two weren't in love or at least getting there. Squall was many things, but he wasn't heartless to the purity that surrounded the two. With a sigh and one last glance, he walked away from Seifer holding Harry's hand. It was too much and he was no masochist.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Yay! Testing is over! So I'm posting a short one to tie you all over for Hades' Gate and waiting for your drabble. Thank you for all your support! Love you guys.**

**Without wax,**

**SCS**


	27. Torture BartyCJrHarry

If Wishes Were Heliopaths

By: SCS

* * *

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**

* * *

**

**Summary: **A collection of random pairing drabbles, inspired by Kamerreon and excentrykemuse. A drabble a day keeps the Wrackspurts away. You get to choose the pairings and the themes!

* * *

**Rules**: Review with a pairing and theme you would like to see. Every 50th review i.e. 150th, 200th etc. review will get a one-shot. It doesn't matter which story of mine you reach 50 on! Everyone else who reviews with a pairing and theme will get a drabble. Each drabble/one-shot will have a song that I wrote to and best compliments it. Recommend songs too! This is your chance to see want you want. You can even ask for a glimpse into the future of my other stories. It's all in your hands now.

* * *

Drabble 27: **Torture**

**

* * *

**

_-insert username-_ wants _Barty Crouch Jr./Harry_

_Theme_: pocket watch, lost, 'tempus frangit' (no time travel, please)

_Song_: Time (feat. She Wants Revenge) ~ Timbaland

* * *

There was just something so innocent about the boy, especially as he was lying pinned under his body. The young boy was so delicious – all laid out for him like a feast. And he was a starving man. "Please," The green eyes would be hidden by sooty lashed very few seconds. Lips bruise red would flutter open and shut and he would ache just seeing that. Why? Because his mind would just fly to the boy on his knees before him, and exactly how those lips were bruise they were they were. "Please Barty!"

Those words caused his mind to snap just like the packet watch chain that broke when had given everything away. He flipped the boy over and positioned him on his hands and knees before roughly entering the boy. Harry's back bowed and his wailed in pleasure. This continued long into the night. Just as Harry drifted off within his arms, Barty allowed himself to feel a bit of guilt because he knew what was to come.

..::...::...::..

With trembling hands, he led the traumatized boy away from the crowd and professors. "Harry," He whispered to get the boy's attention back to him. "Has he risen?" Barty gripped his wand tightly. He knew that if his Master had, he would kill the boy before him. He had to.

Teary green eyes lifted from the ground. "Yes," The cursed world tumbled from pale lips. "He's back." Barty closed his eyes. With a soft 'sorry', the killing curse fell from his mouth.

..::...::...::..

"He had gone mad from his previous stay," Barty came to and heard those whispers. His arms were cuffed to the chair and he sat once again in his personal hell. Murmurs all around the court blurred together. 'Where was Harry?' he thought bleakly. He had the boy in his arms. No. no. nononononono! A litany of half whines, like a wounded animal, escaped him. The boy had been in his arms. His body was still warm. Where was Harry? "NO!" He screams, writhed, pled, cursed yet the same sentence came and the dark beings drifted in to drag him away. There was no mother to bail him out. There was no father to house him. There were no happy memories for the creatures to take from him this time. He guarded all the memories of Harry jealously up until the day the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters spilled into his prison and killed him. Everything was just fleeting, even death.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**You guys are in for a treat today! I updated again :D This wasn't planned but testing was finished and I found a severe lack of homework and since I'm usually ALWAYS studying or doing HW I was like . . . I have free time finally! I'll be honest, I really liked this one for some odd reason. **

**Thank for your all the continuous support. Drop a pairing and theme in the reviews and I'll get to you as soon as possible! All links to songs are in my profile and you can download them there.**

**Thank you!**

**Without wax,**

**SCS**


	28. Fade RegulusHarry

If Wishes Were Heliopaths

By: SCS

* * *

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**

* * *

**

**Summary: **A collection of random pairing drabbles, inspired by Kamerreon and excentrykemuse. A drabble a day keeps the Wrackspurts away. You get to choose the pairings and the themes!

* * *

**Rules**: Review with a pairing and theme you would like to see. Every 50th review i.e. 150th, 200th etc. review will get a one-shot. It doesn't matter which story of mine you reach 50 on! Everyone else who reviews with a pairing and theme will get a drabble. Each drabble/one-shot will have a song that I wrote to and best compliments it. Recommend songs too! This is your chance to see want you want. You can even ask for a glimpse into the future of my other stories. It's all in your hands now.

* * *

Drabble 28: **Fade**

**

* * *

**

_Data-Cast_ wants _Regulus/Harry_

_Theme_: Shakespeare. A Midsummer Night's Dream preferred.

_Song_: Suffocation ~ Crystal Castles

* * *

"So will I grow, so live, so die, my lord, ere I will my virgin patent up unto his lordship, whose unwished yoke. My soul consents not to give sovereignty." Aged fingers caressed the faded words. Tired green eyes, almost blind, stared out of his pretty prison. With a deep sigh and pained grunt, Harry hauled himself to his feet and shuffled over to the bookshelf. He put away the book he cradled in his hands and then managed to work his way back into his seat. The old man shifted to get comfortable before resuming his vigil of the outside world. "The course of true love never did run smooth," He murmured to himself.

"Papa?" Harry turned his head towards the door. Demetrius stood at his door way. With a sigh, the grown man came forward, fed the fire and grabbed a blanket from the bed before coming before his papa and wrapping the smaller man within. "You should take better care of yourself."

"So I may live to see my prisoners longer?" Harry spat out.

Apparently this was a long going argument because Demetrius successfully ignored his papa's ire and pattered about cleaning everything. "Father wouldn't want you to be like this." The man returned to his papa's side and knelt down again. "He gave up his life so the Dark Lord would keep you safe. Instead of blaming everyone who's not at fault, turn your anger towards the people who killed him." The boy leaned forward and kissed his papa's papery cheek. "Look at you. You aren't even fifty and you already look worse than Dumbledore. Think about it." With another kiss he left the room.

Green eyes stared sightlessly around. Harry closed his eyes. Was this it? Was he going to take everything lying down? No! Green eyes snapped open and for the first time since Regulus's death, blazed with fire. Magic whipped through the air.

"Harry?" Demetrius looked up and shook his head at his Lord. Voldemort frowned but didn't push anymore on the subject. They returned their attention back to the Order. Dumbledore proved hard to kill. The doors to the Battle Chamber were slammed open by raw magic. The Dark Lord smiled; both at the sight before him and at the fear that permeated the room, especially from the newer Death Eaters. Harry, a true representative of his age, strode forward. Black robes snapped around his feet. Green eyes aglow with magic pierced everyone. His lips were pressed tightly into a line of determination. It was time for revenge. "It's good to have you back Lord Black."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I hope everyone enjoys this a bit more than the last couple of drabbles. Drop a review on what you want to see for future chapters! Again, all music used is in my 4Shared. Link in the profile.**

**Who's excited for Glee tonight? I am! Who's you're favorite character? I love them all! But If I had to pick one girl and one guy, it would be Kurt and Rachel. Love the two of them! If it's a pairing, believe it or not, it's Puckleberry! *insert heart here since it won't let me* What's your favorite song so far? Total Eclipse of the Heart has my vote along with Physical! Comment!**

**Without wax,**

**SCS**


	29. Pigtails JamesSiriusHarry

If Wishes Were Heliopaths

By: SCS

* * *

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**

* * *

**

**Summary: **A collection of random pairing drabbles, inspired by Kamerreon and excentrykemuse. A drabble a day keeps the Wrackspurts away. You get to choose the pairings and the themes!

* * *

**Rules**: Review with a pairing and theme you would like to see. Every 50th review i.e. 150th, 200th etc. review will get a one-shot. It doesn't matter which story of mine you reach 50 on! Everyone else who reviews with a pairing and theme will get a drabble. Each drabble/one-shot will have a song that I wrote to and best compliments it. Recommend songs too! This is your chance to see want you want. You can even ask for a glimpse into the future of my other stories. It's all in your hands now.

* * *

Drabble 29: **Pigtails**

**

* * *

**

_NightFairy79_ wants _Slytherin! Harry/James/Sirius_

_Theme_: At a Halloween masquerade ball at Hogwarts, Harry's sexy cross-dressing costume prompts James and Sirius to act on their long-standing attraction to fellow student Harry (AKA Hadrian Rosier).

_Song_: All The Right Moves ~ OneRepublic

* * *

"That is highly inappropriate!" Harry turned this way and that in front of the mirror, ignoring his brother. "Hadrian, are you listening to me? I cannot allow you out like that!"

Frustrated green eyes left his image and turned to glare at annoyance at his older brother, whom he loved a great deal but was utterly getting on his nerve right now. "There is nothing wrong with my outfit!" The young boy defended passionately.

"Besides the fact that you were dressed like a woman?" Evan shot back with sarcasm.

Harry huffed before turning back to the mirror and smoothing his ruffled skirt down. "It's better than what all the girls wear every day." A brilliant green corset with black pinstripes clinched his upper body, giving his male body the feminine flare. His skirt was plain black and hit his knees modestly. Beyond that was were Harry took a bit of a risk. Cream colored stockings with scallop lace detailing hit his thigh and were held in place by green and black garter belts which attached to lacy green panties with black bows. His feet were covered with delicate black ballet flats.

"You aren't a girl," Evan grumbled.

"Well I want to win the bet!" Harry snapped back. His twisted his potion grown hair up into a high pony tail. "No one will know who I am. Please Evan!"

The older Rosier closed his eyes and cursed the rest of the Slytherin class. They knew Harry would take the bet. "Fine. You win the bet then get your butt back here and change back." Harry twittered with laughter that was the signature Rosier laugh. Evan pinched the bridge of his nose. His little brother was going to be the death of him.

Need less to say, Hadrian didn't make it back that night. He didn't even get to change out of his outfit, for two Gryffindor students had found him quite irresistible in that outfit of his. The rest of the night was spent fucking him in that adorable outfit of his; his skirt pooled around his hips.

Evan could only count his lucky stars that Potter and Black had enough honor to later bond with his little brother. Nothing leaked to the press or Hadrian's reputation would have been ruined forever. Little did Evan know, James and Sirius really did love Harry despite how much they bullied him, but that's a story for another time.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for the slight wait. I've undertaken some new projects and found myself suddenly juggling more than I anticipated. Thanks for being patient and I promise to continue rolling out chapters. Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed laster chapter! Once again all music is in my 4Shared files. Link in my profile.**

**I'd just like to say: Please stop leaving reviews that say there is no het and I wished you warned me it was Slash. Because quite frankly, there is Het (Luna/Harry is Het or do we have different definitions?) And I DO warn everyone. The pairing is clearly labeled at the beginning of the chapter as well as in the summary. If you don't like slash, that's fine. Each to his or her own. I don't mind. But get your facts straight before accusing anyone because really the one that looks stupid is you. Thanks.**

**Without wax,**

**SCS**


	30. Treasure FrienzeHarry

If Wishes Were Heliopaths

By: SCS

* * *

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**

* * *

**

**Summary: **A collection of random pairing drabbles, inspired by Kamerreon and excentrykemuse. A drabble a day keeps the Wrackspurts away. You get to choose the pairings and the themes!

* * *

**Rules**: Review with a pairing and theme you would like to see. Every 50th review i.e. 150th, 200th etc. review will get a one-shot. It doesn't matter which story of mine you reach 50 on! Everyone else who reviews with a pairing and theme will get a drabble. Each drabble/one-shot will have a song that I wrote to and best compliments it. Recommend songs too! This is your chance to see want you want. You can even ask for a glimpse into the future of my other stories. It's all in your hands now.

* * *

**Warning: **Creature SEX (Don't say I didn't warn you!)

Drabble 30: **Treasure**

**

* * *

**

_Jayih_ wants _Harry/Firenze_ or _Harry/Griphook_

_Theme_: none

_Song_: Mozart ~ Trans-Siberian Orchestra

* * *

Harry lay miserably on the cold forest floor. Well he wasn't lying more like kneeling – which was the source of his ire. Somehow, Ron had mispronounced and misfired (It's a conspiracy I tell you!) a spell in Transfiguration. They were growing trees from apples so don't ask how it became this, but Harry was transfigured into a horse. However, human transfiguration was extremely complex and dangerous and difficult and tons of other things. For Ron to actually get it right was a great feat, but not for Harry. Due to the fact that it was complex, dangerous, difficult, and tons of other things – not to mention the damnable Potter luck – Harry was now stuck half boy (Man!) half horse. In a moment of high emotions, Harry had bolted in the confusion. Not his brightest moment. He now found himself in the Forbidden Forest. Outstanding. Harry had decided the best option was to sit – kneel – tight and wait for the professors to find him.

The sudden rustling of the bushes cause Harry to tense. He relaxed when he saw Firenze emerge from the foliage. "Firenze!" Harry managed to coordinate his four legs enough to wobble up like a young colt.

"Mr. Potter?" The centaur asked in astonishment. "The stars didn't show me _this_." He murmured to himself. Harry was too far away to hear. "What happened to you?"

With a shameful blush, "Ron hit me with a spell." Harry mumbled in embarrassment. Firenze came closer and began to circle the young colt. "Firenze?" Harry asked in confusion.

"I believe you're quite beautiful by our standards." Firenze murmured again to himself. "Tell me Mr. Potter, what is being done to counteract this. You cannot stay here. You are not welcomed by the rest of the herd I'm afraid."

"I don't know," Harry began meekly. Fear settled in. What was he going to do?

"I believe I have a solution," Firenze came forth and cupped Harry's delicate face between his hands. "Will you accept me Harry?"

"Accept you? Of course I accept you." If centaurs could smirk in utter satisfaction, Firenze would have.

"Good," he whispered against Harry's lips and moved the Harry's back. The young boy kept him in sight, not understanding what was going on. Suddenly, Harry's eyes widened. Oh dear! Now he completely understood why people bragged that they 'hung like a horse'. He flushed in embarrassment. "Firenze?" Fear coated his words. "What are you doing?"

"I take thee as thy mate," Firenze declared in the ancient tongue and mounted the boy. Harry whined and tired to move forward, but with strong human arms, Firenze locked the boy in place, reared up and entered Harry all in one smooth motion.

Through the pleasure of the large organ moving and touching places that had never been touched before, Harry both cursed and praised Ron.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for being so MIA. Certain things have piled up and I'm just been putting stuff that I shouldn't be putting off. Just to say, this was a very strange request and I did toy with not writing it at all, but I thought that wasn't fair. So I tried my best! Don't kill me! T-T Again music is in the link on my profile page! And please people, stop flaming by saying you wish there was a Slash warning and you wish there was Het. There IS het chapters and if you want het request them in your review! And no slash warning? Each pairing is clearly listed. Thanks you.**

**Thanks for all the support! See you next time!**

**Without wax,**

**SCS**


	31. Blood SiriusRemusHarry

If Wishes Were Heliopaths

By: SCS

* * *

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**

**Summary: **A collection of random pairing drabbles, inspired by Kamerreon and excentrykemuse. A drabble a day keeps the Wrackspurts away. You get to choose the pairings and the themes!

* * *

**Rules**: Review with a pairing and theme you would like to see. Every 50th review i.e. 150th, 200th etc. review will get a one-shot. It doesn't matter which story of mine you reach 50 on! Everyone else who reviews with a pairing and theme will get a drabble. Each drabble/one-shot will have a song that I wrote to and best compliments it. Recommend songs too! This is your chance to see want you want. You can even ask for a glimpse into the future of my other stories. It's all in your hands now.

* * *

Drabble 31: **Blood

* * *

**

_NightFairy79_ wants _Remus/Sirius/Harry_

_Theme_: "creature inheritance", "mates"

_Song_: Fading ~ Decyfer Down

* * *

Tears were a main theme in Harry's life he realized. The young man sat on the rooftop of the tiny Black Cottage he, Remus, and Sirius had escaped to after the war. Harry had cried tears for his parent's sacrifice. He shed tears at the Dursley house until he realized at a very young age that was useless. It just got him smacked around more and gave him less food. He shed tears when the wizardry world wasn't a place he'd ever fit into despite all his hopes. He cried when he realized just how great Severus was when he sacrificed everything for the war. He cried bitter tears right after he destroyed Voldemort because his purpose for living was gone. Right now, he cried tears of devastation. He cursed, ranted, and yelled abuse at Fate. His inheritance wasn't so much a creature inheritance but blood that had been passed down from a creature ancestor. He supposed he should have been grateful that he didn't sport ears or a tail, but he inherited the need for a mate – the perfect someone – to balance out his magic lest he blow himself and everyone around him up.

Harry drew his knees to his face and cried. He let the rain pelt down on his curled up form. At least this way his tears weren't so noticeable. Beneath him, in the cozy rooms of the cottage, he felt, saw and heard Sirius making love to Remus. More tears came. Too bad wolves only had one mate and that mate was Sirius.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry. It's been a while hasn't it? I really enjoyed writing this one for some reason. Probably because I think it's realistic? Or at least different. Now that I'm done with school until college picks up again (I'm excited. Call me crazy but I'm looking forward to college. I'll be living walking distance from the beach! :D) For those that have kept with me since the beginning. Thank you. As you may or may not know, depends if you keep up with my twitter, but I had a moment of devastation that made me really question what I was doing with my life and what I really wanted out of life. Call it some sort of disillusionment and part of growing up. I've learned a lot so that means something to me and I've come to terms that maybe I just wasn't fit for somethings and wasn't prepared for others.**

**So once again, thank you guys for everything. Keep the requests coming. I'll have more time to update! I'll try to get chapters out bi-weekly, but definitely once every week!**

**All music in my 4shared file. Link in my profile. Despite Decyfer Down being a Christian band (I listen to music from everywhere. Even in languages I don't understand XD) it's still a band worth listening to. That band and RED are all awesome. Their lyrics are amazing.**

**Without wax,**

**SCS**


	32. Better MinatoHarry

If Wishes Were Heliopaths

By: SCS

* * *

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**

**Summary: **A collection of random pairing drabbles, inspired by Kamerreon and excentrykemuse. A drabble a day keeps the Wrackspurts away. You get to choose the pairings and the themes!

* * *

**Rules**: Review with a pairing and theme you would like to see. Every 50th review i.e. 150th, 200th etc. review will get a one-shot. It doesn't matter which story of mine you reach 50 on! Everyone else who reviews with a pairing and theme will get a drabble. Each drabble/one-shot will have a song that I wrote to and best compliments it. Recommend songs too! This is your chance to see want you want. You can even ask for a glimpse into the future of my other stories. It's all in your hands now.

* * *

Drabble 32: **Better

* * *

**

_Ren-okami_ wants _Harry Potter/Minato Namikaze (Naruto x-over)_

_Theme_: "not the correct one" or "unseen sacrifice"

_Song_: One Summer's Day ~ Joe Hisaishi & New Japan Philharmonic Orchestra

* * *

"I don't do this for **you** Minato!" Then more words had been whispered into his ear. The Forth Hokage closed his eyes in pain as those words echoed around in his head. But in the end, he had done it for him hadn't he?

"Otou-san!" Minato's eyes snapped open and he braced himself for the orange whirlwind heading towards him. The two blonds laughed as Naruto collided with his father and climbed like a monkey up the robes. Identical blue eyes twinkled at each other. "Ramen?" Minato threw his head back and let out a laugh. Yes, his son was just like him.

"Will you join us Itachi?" He asked his son's silent babysitter. Sometimes the villagers were just so stupid. Naruto was not Kyuubi. The Uchiha bowed his head silently and fell in step behind the two blonds. Naruto was chattering away a hundred miles a minute to the quiet Uchiha. Minato let a soft smile over take his face when he saw the normally flat eyes warm a bit. His son had that effect on everyone, just like **him**.

With that thought the smile slid off his face. "I don't do this for you Minato!" Those brilliant green eyes flashed one last time in anger and pain before heading off after the rampaging demon. Minato screamed after Harry, but he was too weak from the shinigami summon to follow. In the end, he returned to a dead Kushina and he wait and wait and wait. It wasn't until Kakashi returned to him with a wailing Naruto had he understood. Harry had sacrificed himself in his place. Even after everything Minato had done to him, Harry had given himself up for Naruto – the son of his lover and Kushina.

"Otou-san! Pork ramen!" Naruto was pulling at the two pieces of blond hair at his face. When his father hadn't responding, Naruto started pulling at the older man's cheeks, stretching them this way and that. Itachi just watched on with muted amusement.

Suddenly Minato buried his face in his son's sunshine hair. "I love you Naruto," His whispered. _i love you harry _was left unsaid; it was tucked tightly away in a very small corner of his soul.


	33. Murmurs RegulusHarry

If Wishes Were Heliopaths

By: SCS

* * *

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**

**Summary: **A collection of random pairing drabbles, inspired by Kamerreon and excentrykemuse. A drabble a day keeps the Wrackspurts away. You get to choose the pairings and the themes!

* * *

**Rules**: Review with a pairing and theme you would like to see. Every 50th review i.e. 150th, 200th etc. review will get a one-shot. It doesn't matter which story of mine you reach 50 on! Everyone else who reviews with a pairing and theme will get a drabble. Each drabble/one-shot will have a song that I wrote to and best compliments it. Recommend songs too! This is your chance to see want you want. You can even ask for a glimpse into the future of my other stories. It's all in your hands now.

* * *

Drabble 33: **Murmurs

* * *

**

_Jinx_ wants _Tom Riddle or Regulus Black/Harry Potter_

_Theme_: The Stolen Child by Yeats

_Song_: Eyes on Fire ~ Blue Foundation

* * *

Whispers called to him. They spoke to him not just as night but all the time. When he had asked his parents about the voices, they just gave him a look. A look that said he was already less than they expected. Regulus has his face pressed tightly against the glass of his window. He tired to get as close to the whispers as he could. Finally, with trembling fingers, he unlatched the lock and pushed his large windows wide open. Along with the rush of cold wind, the whispers reached a fevered pitch. Another gust of window caused his curtains to flutter. When they settled, Regulus saw a young raven head male sitting on his ledge. Large brilliant green eyes that shone with fey magic peered at him. The boy giggled softly and the whispers abated.

Regulus reached for the boy timidly, afraid this was just a fragment of his imagination and the whispers weren't really quieting. The slender face leaned against his hands. "Who are you?" Regulus whispered. Something in him twisted darkly when the nymph giggled. On nimble feet, the raven haired boy with those bewitching eyes leaped to his feet and floated in to the room. Slender hands undid the knot to the robe-like outfit. Emerald green eyes peeked from beneath sooty lashes over the marble pale shoulder as the silk flowed down the body.

The second Black son was lost. He knew this was a trap. What else could the creature be besides a Fae? And Fae didn't dally with human on a good note. But none of that mattered as the boy lay on his bed all spread out for him. The seductive creature spread his legs and beckoned. The long pale digits that curled forth had Regulus stumbling forward. He was hooked.

Harry closed his eyes and let the tears gather. He held Regulus close and prayed. His nimble fingers stroked the hair of the man using him as a pillow. The boy savior pressed his lips to the man's ear and breathed out the words: "Live for me my love."

It was all a moment stolen in time. When he would wake in the morning, he'd be back at the Dursley's and Regulus would be dead.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry I know I've been slacking! I promise to do better with the updates on everything or at least I'll try. Thank you for all the support! Love you guys.**

**Without wax,**

**SCS**


	34. Dysfunctional CormacHarry

If Wishes Were Heliopaths

By: SCS

* * *

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**

**Summary: **A collection of random pairing drabbles, inspired by Kamerreon and excentrykemuse. A drabble a day keeps the Wrackspurts away. You get to choose the pairings and the themes!

* * *

**Rules**: Review with a pairing and theme you would like to see. Every 50th review i.e. 150th, 200th etc. review will get a one-shot. It doesn't matter which story of mine you reach 50 on! Everyone else who reviews with a pairing and theme will get a drabble. Each drabble/one-shot will have a song that I wrote to and best compliments it. Recommend songs too! This is your chance to see want you want. You can even ask for a glimpse into the future of my other stories. It's all in your hands now.

* * *

Drabble 34: **Dysfunctional

* * *

**

_ConstantSnow_ wants _McLaggen/Harry_

_Theme_: It's after a lost Quidditch game

_Song_: All You ~ Kaskade

* * *

It was a game. Always a game. The two danced around each other and hurt each other only the way people could hurt each other when they were in loved, yet in denial. Harry's hair was twisted in Cormac's hand as the other boy yanked his head back. Harry's slender neck was bent in the perfect parody of a boy. "You live vicariously through me," Cormac breathed against Harry's cheek.

Harry bared his teeth and head butted Cormac. He ignored the pain of his hair being ripped from the roots. "I don't have to deal with this!" Harry stumbled to his feet and turned from Cormac. The taller Gryffindor's eyes widened and panic flashed through the cornflower blue eyes. With his Keeper reactions, Cormac's hand shot out to grip Harry's wrist. Harry whirled around and Cormac understood why the boy-man in front of him was so feared. Green eyes flared with power. "Don't do this McLaggen," Harry advanced forward. "Don't play this game. I'm not in the mood."

Cormac swallowed slowly. He was shaken at the blatant display of high emotion and power that Harry James Potter was so famous for. But then again, he wasn't in placed in Gryffindor for no reason. Plus, the whole pissed look turned him on. He reached out with both hands and brought Harry's close to his own. "Kiss me Harry and I promise you the next game. Kiss me Harry . . ."

In a fit of anger or lush, Harry wasn't sure, but he griped the sweaty jersey Cormac wore and pressed their lips furiously together. It was a battle. Teeth clicked against teeth, lips got in the way and tongues were just a tangled mess that ended up bloody. And gods, the kiss. It was still going, except instead of tongue-fucking him, it had turned languid and relaxed – exploratory. Cormac pulled away and smoothed Harry's hair away from the elfin face. The two leaned their foreheads together. Kiss swollen lips quirked up in a smirk. "Some kiss Harry. Winning the next game should be no problem." Harry's eyebrow twitched and he smacked Cormac over the head before huffing.

Their relationship may be unconventional. Maybe it was all just a game – a system of give and take. But it worked for them.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I definitely felt like I failed in many ways with this one. I really wanted to make it good . . . but it somewhat escaped me and ran around in circles. Sorry! I figure with the responses with this series, that I'm probably going to be bring this to an end some time soon. Once again, thanks for all the support. Music is in 4shared, link in my profile!**

**Without wax,**

**SCS**


	35. Valkyrie GrindelwaldHarry

If Wishes Were Heliopaths

By: SCS

* * *

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**

* * *

**

**Summary: **A collection of random pairing drabbles, inspired by Kamerreon and excentrykemuse. A drabble a day keeps the Wrackspurts away. You get to choose the pairings and the themes!

* * *

**Rules**: Review with a pairing and theme you would like to see. Every 50th review i.e. 150th, 200th etc. review will get a one-shot. It doesn't matter which story of mine you reach 50 on! Everyone else who reviews with a pairing and theme will get a drabble. Each drabble/one-shot will have a song that I wrote to and best compliments it. Recommend songs too! This is your chance to see want you want. You can even ask for a glimpse into the future of my other stories. It's all in your hands now.

* * *

Drabble 35:** Valkyrie**

**

* * *

**

_Flame150_ want _back-story to Drabble 18_

_Theme_: what happened before Dumbledore and Grindelwald

_Song_: Total Eclipse of the Heart ~ Glee Cast

* * *

Harry dusted off his hands slowly. Keen green eyes went over the symbols done in chalk that stretched from the ceiling of the chamber all the way down to the floor. The broken man closed his eyes and took a deep breath. This was it. No going back. He struggled to his feet. The injury in his leg making itself known after he had been crouched on the floor for so long. Harry made a faint noise of impatience but as he tried to straighten fast, pain rushed from his leg and raced through his body causing him to crumble to the floor. Harry took a deep breath and slowly pulled himself up. His impatience always got the better of him. You'd think he'd learn.

Half stumbling, half crawling, Harry made his way to the center of the room where there was a chalk draw circle that all the runes touched but didn't enter. He wavered on his own too feet and crossed his arms over his chest like the Egyptian Pharaohs did in almost all of their statutes. Words that he had repeated over and over again in the last five years in preparation tumbled from his lips. In a flash of bright light much like the Killing Curse, he was gone.

..::...::...::..

With a soft sigh, Harry hung the rag over his shoulder and rolled them, trying to ease the tension. Finally, he stacked the last of the glasses together. Riffling around the bottom of the shelves and withdrew the cleaning products. He could have done it with magic, but the manual labor helped calm him after a long day of day. The bell above the door jiggled as said door was pushed open. Harry sighed again. There were always those select few dumb customers that were so drunk, it didn't register there were no one in the pub. Unfortunately, it was also Harry's job to deal with these people. "I'm sorry," Harry turned with an annoyed but gentle look on his face. After all, many of these people only came to drown their sorrows, something Harry could relate intimately with. "But we're closed." In that moment, Harry laid eyes on Gellert Grindelwald for the very first time and much like Albus Dumbledore years later, he was struck.

The blond hair man smiled slowly and clicked the lock shut behind him. "Good. I've been meaning to talk to you Harrigan."

..::...::...::..

Harry stroked the blond curls gently as the two dozed lightly in bed. Harry didn't regret much. He had everything he wanted right here. A person to call his own who loved him much in return. Yet, something nagged at him. He looked down at his lover and his lips twisted down slowly. Gellert had been spending an awful amount of time with Albus. That bothered Harry since he knew that Dumbledore would later defeat Gellert. The bejeweled eyed man tightened his hold around the Dark Lord. He dropped a kiss onto the soft curls. No one was going to take Gellert away from him.

..::...::...::..

"I'm home," Harry called out. The house was completely dark. Harry sighed but understood. His job at the pub kept him late and Gellert often went to bed before him. He stored away the groceries he had picked up at lunch and locked up. The young man climbed the stairs to the room he shared with Gellert. As he moved sluggishly up the stairs, he stretched his aching muscles. "Gellert?" He called out when he heard an odd thump. What in the world? An unmistakable moan ripped through the still house. Harry stumbled and gripped the wall. With a rapidly paling face, he opened the door with trembling hands. The unambiguous scene that played out on the bed he and Gellert shared their entire relationship was what really changed the future from where Harry came from. In the end, he accomplished what he set out to do. In the end, Albus Dumbledore won because Harry gave everything he was to achieve peaceful times once again.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**For some reason, a particularly liked writing this one so thanks for suggesting I write a back story. It isn't as comprehensive as I thought I'd write, but I like it better this way. Neh? I know completely tacky song but I thought it fit XD Sue me.**

**Once again, thanks for all the support. I'll be posting the drabbles/one-shots systematically I hope. Once I have them done that is. All the music is in the link on my profile. Thanks.**

**Without wax,**

**SCS**


	36. Ritual BWHP

If Wishes Were Heliopaths

By: SCS

* * *

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**

**Summary: **A collection of random pairing drabbles, inspired by Kamerreon and excentrykemuse. A drabble a day keeps the Wrackspurts away. You get to choose the pairings and the themes!

* * *

**Rules**: Review with a pairing and theme you would like to see. Every 50th review i.e. 150th, 200th etc. review will get a one-shot. It doesn't matter which story of mine you reach 50 on! Everyone else who reviews with a pairing and theme will get a drabble. Each drabble/one-shot will have a song that I wrote to and best compliments it. Recommend songs too! This is your chance to see want you want. You can even ask for a glimpse into the future of my other stories. It's all in your hands now.

* * *

Drabble 36: **Ritual

* * *

**

_She Is Just Away_ wants _Bill/Harry_

_Theme_: Nile, temple, sand

_Song_: Heartbreak Warfare ~ John Mayer

* * *

This had to be a joke. Harry writhed under Bill Weasley. The heat was intense, but coupled with being stuck in a collapsed temple and having sex with said man, the heat was just on the point of being unbearable. Harry cried out as Bill jerked his manhood. Once, twice and Harry came with a babbling scream. The two bodied collapsed against the ancient floor in a tangled heap. "Merlin," Bill breathed and rolled off the younger boy. "Nothing like this has happened before."

Harry weakly moaned and rolled into a more comfortable position. He eyed the stone carved scale before them and then at the hourglass. "Bill, not to rush you, but we're running out of time." His arms were shaking as he tried to get up. Bill muttered a curse under his breath.

"Secured temple my ass," The red haired man cursed the whole situation. Harry had been invited to Egypt by the goblins as Ward Breaker. Bill had gone to greet him before the two found themselves at a newly uncovered temple. The goblins wanted to restore the treasures buried there. A bumbling worker had triggered a trap and the entire floor caved in. Bill and Harry were trapped in this cavern that demanded human essence by the next sunrise or be drained of their magic. So here they were, stuck having sex until the magic around this cavern was satisfied.

To be honest, Harry reflected. It wasn't that bad of a deal. At least Bill was gentle with him and Harry hated to admit it since it was such a shallow thought, but Bill was hot! It also helped that Harry always had a bit of a crush on the wild child. Bill rose from the floor and flattened himself against the man-who-lived. "I'm never having sex again." The red head declared wearily. Harry forced a chuckle at the serious proclamation. It hurt that Bill was only doing this for their survival; however, Harry didn't want to loose his magic! He held the other man close as they began to move again. The two reached their climax just as the last grain of sand fell through. A blinding light exploded from the hourglass. The two cried out in shock, only to be interrupted by a woman's scream.

The two British wizards blinked blearily. What the hell? Whispers came from the people who were washing their clothes in the Nile River. Harry and Bill flushed bright. Well shit. A booming laughter came from one of the elders that were there. The two were helped out of the river and dressed. The elder sat them down. Apparently the temple they found was a temple dedicated to Hathor – goddess of fertility. It has been ancient tradition for the priests to practice the act of some sort of sacrifice from their body as a way to appease the gods for good crop or rather, fertility of the land.

Later that night, Bill came into Harry's tent. "Blood would have worked you know."

"What?" Harry asked in confusion.

The muscular man leaned in and whispered against Harry's ear. "Blood is a human essence as well. I just wanted you. This presented the perfect opportunity."

Harry tried to hold on to his indignation, but faced with the open mouth kisses Bill was trailed down his chest, he was no match.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for the slight wait. I've been really focused on finishing the next chapter for Hades' Gate so I'm been neglecting this series. I'm a little behind due to a lack of will to write. I know I suck. And all my excuses are pretty lame, but I figured the truth is better right? XD Sorry! Thanks for all the support! It means a lot.**

**Without wax,**

**SCS**


	37. Tricks LokiHarry

If Wishes Were Heliopaths

By: SCS

* * *

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**Summary: **A collection of random pairing drabbles, inspired by Kamerreon and excentrykemuse. A drabble a day keeps the Wrackspurts away. You get to choose the pairings and the themes!

* * *

**Rules**: Review with a pairing and theme you would like to see. Every 50th review i.e. 150th, 200th etc. review will get a one-shot. It doesn't matter which story of mine you reach 50 on! Everyone else who reviews with a pairing and theme will get a drabble. Each drabble/one-shot will have a song that I wrote to and best compliments it. Recommend songs too! This is your chance to see want you want. You can even ask for a glimpse into the future of my other stories. It's all in your hands now.

* * *

Drabble 37: **Tricks

* * *

**

_Rotture_ wants _Loki/Harry_

_Theme_: Addiction

_Song_: Ragnarok (Twilight of the Gods) ~ Achillea

* * *

Loki was the god of mischief and he wouldn't have it any other way. Most gods and goddess has their domains, Loki just enjoyed the chaos he could wreck; furthermore, he loved targeting those unsuspecting families that were full of themselves – hence, why he was here, floating outside this tiny house.

He slipped in and leaned over the man and woman sleeping together in a bed. His handsome face turned in disgust. Those two couldn't be more different in looks. He supposed it must have been their mutual greed and need for normality that tied the two together. He touched their foreheads. May misfortune find them tomorrow. He floated on and pushed to look at their offspring. Geeze, what an ugly pudgy boy. A bully was he? He touched his forehead as well. Maybe tomorrow will teach him some humility. He was just about to leave, satisfied with his day of work when the soft creak of a door caught his attention.

He turned and found himself being gapped at by another boy. His eyes narrowed. The boy was staring right at him . . . he boy could see him! He zoomed forward, "You can see me boy?" He watched as the fey like boy shrunk back in fright. That just won't do. "Can you see me?"

"Yes," The boy stuttered out. Loki reached forward and touched the boy. He was submerged in the boy's memories and it was addicting. The pain Loki despised, but innocence and the purity of the boy was appealing. He let the boy go and the boy (Harry his mind supplied) passed out. Loki would definitely bring more misfortune to this disgusting family. With a wave of his hand, he healed Harry's recent scrapes and bruises before tucking the boy in as best as he could into the tiny cupboard. He would be back, Loki decided. He hadn't had enough of a taste of his little Sigyn yet.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Once again, thanks for all the support everyone! Music will be linked in the profile. Cheers for reading. Oh and I didn't a bit of research, Sigyn is the name of Loki's wife. She's collect the poison from the fangs of the serpent before it dripped onto Loki. When she had to empty her bowl, the venom would drip onto Loki causing him to writhe which caused earth quakes on earth! Tiny mythology note.**

**Without wax,**

**SCS**


	38. Which OliverHarry

If Wishes Were Heliopaths

By: SCS

* * *

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**Summary: **A collection of random pairing drabbles, inspired by Kamerreon and excentrykemuse. A drabble a day keeps the Wrackspurts away. You get to choose the pairings and the themes!

* * *

**Rules**: Review with a pairing and theme you would like to see. Every 50th review i.e. 150th, 200th etc. review will get a one-shot. It doesn't matter which story of mine you reach 50 on! Everyone else who reviews with a pairing and theme will get a drabble. Each drabble/one-shot will have a song that I wrote to and best compliments it. Recommend songs too! This is your chance to see want you want. You can even ask for a glimpse into the future of my other stories. It's all in your hands now.

* * *

Drabble 38: **Which

* * *

**

_Data-Cast_ wants _Anyone/Harry_

_Theme_: tea-time (Must include Doctor Who and Torchwood)

_Song_: Sexy B**** ~ David Guetta Feat. Akon (Yes I went there. Sue me)

* * *

"OK The Doctor from Doctor Who or Doctor Rupesh Patanjali from Torchwood?"

"Neither," Harry remarked tartly while taking a sip of his tea. "It's all about Captain Jack."

Hermione muffled her laughter. "Don't let your husband hear you say that."

Harry laughed with Hermione. "Shouldn't you be worried about your own husband? Plus you're pregnant with child."

"Hey," The woman protested. "Just because I'm married doesn't mean I can't appreciate." She jabbed her spoon at him.

Harry waved goodbye to his best friend as he saw her off. Arms wrapped around him from behind and kisses were laid from the base of his neck to across his shoulder before he was playfully nipped. "What was this about Captain Jack?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Really Oliver. Didn't your mother teach you eavesdropping was bad?"

"Hey," Oliver Wood turned Harry around. "I need to know these thing! What was that about Captain Jack?" Harry just kissed Oliver's mouth and walked towards their bed room.

"If you want to find out, you better be faster than that love."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**A rather light hearted cutesy one. Thanks you for all the adds, reads, and reviews! Once again, all the music will be in the 4Shared link on my profile. Thanks you.**

**Without wax,**

**SCS**


	39. Regrets SSHP

If Wishes Were Heliopaths

By: SCS

* * *

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**Summary: **A collection of random pairing drabbles, inspired by Kamerreon and excentrykemuse. A drabble a day keeps the Wrackspurts away. You get to choose the pairings and the themes!

* * *

**Rules**: Review with a pairing and theme you would like to see. Every 50th review i.e. 150th, 200th etc. review will get a one-shot. It doesn't matter which story of mine you reach 50 on! Everyone else who reviews with a pairing and theme will get a drabble. Each drabble/one-shot will have a song that I wrote to and best compliments it. Recommend songs too! This is your chance to see want you want. You can even ask for a glimpse into the future of my other stories. It's all in your hands now.

* * *

One-Shot 39: **Regrets**

**

* * *

**

_SweatDrop_ wants _Severus/Harry _(Thank you SweatDrop!)

_Theme_: Jealousy, or some sort of fight, but with a sweet ending

_Song_: Set the Fire to the Third Bar ~ Snow Patrol & Martha Wainwright

* * *

The knife fell heavily against the chopping board in a repetitive pattern. The motion was neither slow nor fast but just right. The temperature under the cauldron was much the same way. As was the stirring. Tired but cold dark eyes watched his every movement making sure that things were just right. Severus flicked his oily strands of hair that were falling before his eyes with impatience. "Harry can you tie my hair back?" The Potion Master growled out. He should probably cut his hair soon. Everything that had been in motion before, pause. He looked up in slight confusion before resignation rushed through him. That's right. Harry wasn't here.

The war hardened man pursed his lips, shoved his feeling aside and hunched back over his experiment.

Harry wasn't here. Not anymore.

..::...::...::..

Severus cradled his glass of brandy in his hands as he stared at the fire. He couldn't really even remember what the fight was about; Severus just knew it was one of many that just made everything fall apart. The man admitted it – he was a possessive, insecure bugger. He drained his glass and went to pour another before downing that as well. Harry, courageous, foolish, kind-hearted Harry, he was someone who everyone wanted. Yet, Severus paused in thought. Harry had chosen him hadn't he? He held the again refilled glass to his forehead to stave off the rapidly forming headache. Damn that boy.

The man grunted in frustration. He spared one last glance around the empty rooms, rebuked himself for the foolishness and extinguished the fire and lights. Severus convinced himself the pang at the silence was nothing.

..::...::...::..

Severus moved through his day like a wraith. Sure he was still bad tempered, snappy at people, and generally a hard person to be around, but he was even more lifeless than usual. His colleagues chose not to mention it. The last time anyone had remotely brought up Severus's behavior and Harry . . . well let's just say it didn't end well on the person's part.

The man tiredly dropped into his bed. It was too large. It had been too large ever since Harry didn't sleep next to him anymore. That didn't make any sense! The dour man thought snidely. Severus has this bed forever before Harry and he was going to keep this bed forever after Harry. "Stupid brat." Severus muttered darkly. Potter could have handled whatever their argument about better. He didn't have to disappear like some child. With that thought, the dark man drifted off.

"Harry!" Severus woke with his young lover's name on his lips. He laughed darkly at himself. What a foolish man he was. Was he doomed to be a slave to those emerald eyes? "Lily, Harry," The two that looked so different except their eyes blurred together. Severus found himself cover his mouth to muffled a sob. This was completely out of character from him. He didn't have anymore tears to cry. Not anymore. Once he had his emotions under control, he covered his eyes and drifted.

..::...::...::..

"Harry?" Again he woke as Harry's name slipped from his mouth. It used to always be 'Lily'. What had changed?

"You stupid bastard," at that voice he jolted to full consciousness and found Harry leaning over him.

"Is this a dream?" Severus murmured in a daze. A soft huff answered him. The wet cloth on his forehead was removed. He could hear water being sloshed around before the cloth was replaced. "Harry?" He called out again.

"Sleep Severus." As commanded, he drifted off again.

Harry sat at his bed, watching Severus and wondering what his lover was dreaming about. "My mother?" He whispered and brushed the usually harsh man's face. Harry traced every line he could find – all testaments to what Severus has suffered through. He leaned over and gently pressed a kiss to Severus's forehead. "Wake up and see me, please." There was an edge of desperation to his words. Tears formed but didn't fall. Was he doomed forever to be a replacement for his dead parents? Dear god he hoped not.

..::...::...::..

This time Severus woke naturally, feeling more refreshed than he had in a while. There was an odd weight along his legs. Years of war settled him. He feigned sleep and let his senses tell him what was around him. The weight was definitely alive if the up and down breathing movement was any indication. His hand curled around his wand and he sat up only to realize it was a sleeping Harry. Severus allowed himself to relax by settled his hand in the unruly hair and gently stroking it. Harry was back. Bending over his buried his face and allowed himself to bask in Harry's scent. They had their problems and Severus was determined to fix them, but right now, he just wanted Harry. With a bit of maneuvering and magic Severus managed to get Harry into bed without waking the other man. He curled around the smaller boy and just relaxed. Tomorrow would come and he would deal with the consequences then.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Severus/Harry has always been one of my secret vices, but I just can't write them together like other people can! I haven't really written anything in the past week since my attention is totally on others things! LOL Plus I got raped by a new plot bunny yesterday . . . so yeah . . . **

_**ATTENTION PLEASE!**_

**I've got 6 more slots left for this collection! If and only if someone helps be got to the 200 review mark will there be a 7th slot and that slow will be reserved for the 200th reviewer as promised (Person will got a one-shot). So if you still want a drabble written for your pair and theme, please drop a review. I need to wrap this series up and that requires me cut it off somewhere. So it's been decided that were will be _70_ chapters in total.**

**Once again thank you!**

**Without wax,**

**SCS**

**P.S: I want to see Inception and Salt. Anyone else?**


	40. Chase LVHP

If Wishes Were Heliopaths

By: SCS

* * *

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**Summary: **A collection of random pairing drabbles, inspired by Kamerreon and excentrykemuse. A drabble a day keeps the Wrackspurts away. You get to choose the pairings and the themes!

* * *

**Rules**: Review with a pairing and theme you would like to see. Every 50th review i.e. 150th, 200th etc. review will get a one-shot. It doesn't matter which story of mine you reach 50 on! Everyone else who reviews with a pairing and theme will get a drabble. Each drabble/one-shot will have a song that I wrote to and best compliments it. Recommend songs too! This is your chance to see want you want. You can even ask for a glimpse into the future of my other stories. It's all in your hands now.

* * *

Drabble 40: **Chase**

**

* * *

**

_NightFairy79_ wants _Harry/Voldemort_

_Theme_: "foolish", WBWL!, Dark! Harry, Fatherly!, Loyal to the Dark! Snape.

_Song_: Careful ~ Paramore

* * *

Never let it be said Tom Marvolo Riddle wasn't a patient man. He was a cunning man. He was a devious man. He was a vengeful man. And he was a patient man. It had taken years for him to climb from the very bottom of the social ladder to the top and here he was, reigning over all of them. Cold but satisfied red eyes swept over the people mulling around the ballroom floor before for his coronation. "Tom?" A sweet melodic voice called to him. Without needing to look, he drew his lover tightly to him.

Harry James Potter, or better known as Harold Cassius Snape, had been his heir in the very beginning. Severus had saved the boy before Dumbledore had sent the giant oaf Hagrid. Voldemort turned a blind eye, but he knew why Severus saved Harry – all for Lily. And so Harry was raised along with the best of them. Voldemort wouldn't admit it, but every since the boy was a harmless baby babbling for his mother, his magic had been intoxicating.

Now, Severus surprisingly turned out to be quite the mother hen to the boy with the big green eyes. Perhaps it was Harry's magic, but he was able to weave anyone into playing his games. Severus presented Harry to Voldemort has dictated, but he sheltered the boy at every turn. People could say Harry was a bit spoiled, but he was all Lily – with just darker coloring.

And so the pursuit began. With Harry firmly under his thumb as his heir, Voldemort figured everything was set. That was, until Harry decided he wanted more from the Dark Lord. Then it all became Gryffindor tenacity. The beautiful wouldn't relent. He seduced Voldemort at every turn with everything he had. Needless to say, Severus spent more time glaring at his Lord then he glared at all the Gryffindors combined. Voldemort held out. It was no pedophile.

Of course Voldemort was no saint. Once he saw Harry tangled with some random Death Eater, he had taken the boy for the boy was his and his along. In the end, it was foolish to resist Harold Cassius Snape. He was like his father after all; he went after what he wanted with everything he had. And it paid off. Voldemort dropped a kiss to the smooth forehead. "Ready?" He murmured to the younger boy.

"With you? Always." Harry stretched up to kiss his lover. The two descended the stairs gracefully and so began the coronation.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Flames of any kind just make me want to stop writing all together. Anyway, I've got 4 more slots left for drabbles and 1 one-shot slot for the 200th reviewer and then this story is done. 70 chapters in total. My goal is to get the remaining 26 chapters written during this summer. I think I can do it! Thank you everyone who's stuck with this. All music is in 4shared. I have the link up in my profile.**

**Without wax,**

**SCS**


	41. Changeling SBgirlHP

If Wishes Were Heliopaths

By: SCS

* * *

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**Summary: **A collection of random pairing drabbles, inspired by Kamerreon and excentrykemuse. A drabble a day keeps the Wrackspurts away. You get to choose the pairings and the themes!

* * *

**Rules**: Review with a pairing and theme you would like to see. Every 50th review i.e. 150th, 200th etc. review will get a one-shot. It doesn't matter which story of mine you reach 50 on! Everyone else who reviews with a pairing and theme will get a drabble. Each drabble/one-shot will have a song that I wrote to and best compliments it. Recommend songs too! This is your chance to see want you want. You can even ask for a glimpse into the future of my other stories. It's all in your hands now. _**IMPORTANT NOTE AT THE BOTTOM! PLEASE READ.**_

* * *

Drabble 41: **Changeling**

**

* * *

**

_Desiqtie_ wants _Sirius/ girl! Harry_

_Theme_: defiant

_Song_: Etude in E major, Op. 10 No. 3 ~ Frédéric Chopin

* * *

Furious green eyes bored into the wall. Harriet, she hated being called that, was royally pissed off. For gods sakes it was the 1920s already! Women already had more rights and yet here she was, stuck in an arranged marriage. How she loathed that. Harriet, or Harry, was talented, she was smart, she had been tutored by the best money could afford and she wanted to work damn it! But no. None of that was in her future. With the untimely death of Lily and James Potter, their will had stipulated that she marry Lord Black.

Those damn bastards hadn't even given her time to grieve for her parents before setting up the wedding. Harry had gone through the motions in a daze. She hadn't even seen her husband yet. What were they in the Dark Ages? Harry stood in a flurry of silks and lace. She glared in the mirror at her reflection. The image was a perfectly dolled up girl and she hated it. Just as she began to tear off the headpiece, the door opened. She felt her heart thud against her chest. Harry comforted herself with the hope that her parents wouldn't choose someone horrible for her.

In entered Lord Sirius Black – infamous playboy, something else Harriet despised. "So you're my bride?" He was handsome. There was no use denying it. Sirius Black was bloody gorgeous. The man eyed her uninterested and Harry bristled. Why did she feel like he was stripping her with his eyes? The older man poured himself some scotch and downed it. "Well. How do you want to do this?"

"Excuse me?" Harriet stuttered out.

The blue eyed man waved his hand. "I'm not interested in women. I prefer the comfort of men." He leered at her suddenly. "Although you could certainly pass for one. Are you hiding something under those skirts?" Face flushed red with humiliation and indignation, Harry couldn't respond. Sirius sighed. "Pity. Look," He ran his hands through his hair. "I married you because of the contract. I really don't want this and neither do you I suppose. However, we need to consummate this marriage or you'll be shipped off and loose everything your parents left you. You don't want that do you?"

Harry wanted to tell the Lord that she wanted nothing to do with all of this, but the words were stuck in her throat. "Let's get this over." She finally forced out. That night was filled with painful fumbling on her part, but Sirius had been gentle and tried his best to ease her through the whole ordeal.

And time went on. Their relationship was explosive at best but they worked through and reached an understanding. From there, friendship budded and from friendship, something more shimmered under. Harriet was confused at the sexual undertones they shared, but thought nothing of it. After all, Sirius wasn't interested in the fairer sex. The only other time Sirius had touched her was when they both had too much wine. Along came Orion Potter-Black who revolutionized their lives. Sirius stopped bringing home men; Harriet stopped treating Sirius like the caveman he was prone to be some times.

"Harry?" Sirius murmured his wife's name. She had slumbering peacefully in their bed. He sighed and gently brushed her raven black hair away from her face. How could he explain to her that the only reason he was always with men was so he wouldn't have a child? His hand settled on her swelling stomach. Lips brushed the swollen belly and Sirius whispered. "I swear to makes this better for you Orion than it was for me." He kissed Harriet too before settling down next to her. He would take this one step at the time. He would succeed where his father failed with him. After all, he had Harriet. "My love."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I might make this into a full blown one shot one day. I have so much more drama and heartbreak planned but . . . well yeah. **

**Anyway! Thanks for all positive comments on the last drabble. OK down to business. **_2_** more slots open for **_drabbles_**. I've got **_1 _**slot open for a **_one shot_** when this story hits 200 reviews and **_1_** slot open for another **_one shot_** for the 500th reviewer on Hades' Gate. That's one review away so pop over and drop a review and I'll contact you!**

**That's 70 chapters in total and I'm done. Love you guys and thanks!**

**Without wax,**

**SCS**


	42. Rare HarryEzio

If Wishes Were Heliopaths

By: SCS

* * *

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**Summary: **A collection of random pairing drabbles, inspired by Kamerreon and excentrykemuse. A drabble a day keeps the Wrackspurts away. You get to choose the pairings and the themes!

* * *

**Rules**: Review with a pairing and theme you would like to see. Every 50th review i.e. 150th, 200th etc. review will get a one-shot. It doesn't matter which story of mine you reach 50 on! Everyone else who reviews with a pairing and theme will get a drabble. Each drabble/one-shot will have a song that I wrote to and best compliments it. Recommend songs too! This is your chance to see want you want. You can even ask for a glimpse into the future of my other stories. It's all in your hands now. _**IMPORTANT NOTE AT END!**_

* * *

Drabble 42: **Rare**

**

* * *

**

_Beautiful Disaster777_ wants _Harry/ Ezio Auditore (Assassin's Creed II)_

_Theme_: Fine wine

_Song_: Pony (It's OK) ~ Erin McCarley

* * *

He was like fine wine – wine that had been aged perfectly. Like always, it had started out as a game with his brother. Ezio had been dared to get the man to fall in love with him and Federico would give him the best wine he had. Of course nothing went as planned. Ezio was captivated by those green eyes that showed a wealth of hidden knowledge. The gentle serene nature of Hadrian was soothing.

Years later, Ezio reflected that Harry had been preparing him. The older man would 'test' him when they were together. He would ask Ezio questions about the people around them or people they had just met. What did they look like? What were they wearing? Did you know he's having an affair? Harry would teach him around the blade, about survival, about stealth. Ezio hadn't thought much of it during that time. He just enjoyed the company and the attention Harry dotted upon him. He realized it now that even when Harry had taught him the knowledge of the flesh and let Ezio take him, it was all preparation for something.

Now, he filled his days with vengeance and meaningless flings with woman. After his father's and brother execution, Harry had vanished and Ezio was set on his path.

Walking around Rome, Ezio allowed himself the brief moment of relaxation. He would pay Caterina Sforza a visit soon he supposed. A flash of black and green caused Ezio to whirl around. It had been 23 years but there Hadrian stood – older, but still as stunningly beautiful as before. The man was talking to a merchant and as if he felt Ezio's harsh stare, he looked up. Recognition flashed through those still brilliant green eyes before softening. Hadrian bowed his head lightly. In a couple of large bounds, Ezio was beside the man, curling his arm around the trim waist. He squeezed in warning. _We need to talk_. Hadrian didn't need to respond; the lightest touch of his hand against Ezio's wrist was enough. All thoughts of Caterina flew from his mind. He couldn't wait for Hadrian's answers to his questions; furthermore, he couldn't wait for another taste of Hadrian's fine wine.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for any mistakes. I've never played Assassin's Creed II, so I tried my best! Thank you for all the support. _ALL drabble slots have now been filled. I just need to fill 2 more one-shots. One slot is readily open as the 500th review under Hades' Gate. The other one-shot is when this reaches 200 reviews. Thanks! _****I'm trying to fill the slots so I can concentrate on writing up everything and finishing this series. 70 chapters in total and I'm done! It's been a while since I've finished anything. LOL All music in 4shared. Link in my profile.**

******Thank you! Oh and Inception was AMAZING! Salt was OK. Loved Angelina and her kickass-ness but if you only can see one, go for Inception. I want to write a story like the movie. SO COOL!**

******Without wax,**

******SCS**


	43. Predestined HarryJamesII

If Wishes Were Heliopaths

By: SCS

* * *

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**Summary: **A collection of random pairing drabbles, inspired by Kamerreon and excentrykemuse. A drabble a day keeps the Wrackspurts away. You get to choose the pairings and the themes!

* * *

**Rules**: Review with a pairing and theme you would like to see. Every 50th review i.e. 150th, 200th etc. review will get a one-shot. It doesn't matter which story of mine you reach 50 on! Everyone else who reviews with a pairing and theme will get a drabble. Each drabble/one-shot will have a song that I wrote to and best compliments it. Recommend songs too! This is your chance to see want you want. You can even ask for a glimpse into the future of my other stories. It's all in your hands now.

* * *

Drabble 43: **Predestined**

**

* * *

**

Kamerreon wants Harry/James Sirius

Theme: Magic's Choice

Song: Addicted to Love ~ Florence + The Machines

* * *

Harry often felt like his entire life had already been planned out for him. From the Prophecy that hung over his head so long to marrying Ginny to spawning little Potters and naming them after his parents and all dead people.

To the general public he was a hero that had done his job and settled down with the love of his life that resembled his brave and very dead mother. That was not so. Harry knew he had bent to expectations. He was not happy with life, content but not happy. He loved his three children, there was no doubt. Even through Lily's parentage had been brought into questions, but Harry loved her nevertheless. He was never more proud of Albus. The young boy certainly lived up to the two names he cared. Harry was secretly glad that Scorpius Malfoy was smitten with Albus. Ginny . . . not so much.

Then there was James Sirius. The first time Harry held his precious son in his arms, his world shifted. Everything became centered on his baby boy. For the first time, Harry understood that his magic could sing with joy as James's magic sung back. His magic had hummed with Ginny and Harry foolishly assumed that meant they were the perfect match. Now he understood his magic was leading him to his wife so she could have his one. Despite the joy, Harry drew back. This was his son! He couldn't do this. So he watched as his children grew. He grew cold when James started dating. His magic cried for the first time, but he remained silent.

As soon as his children graduated Hogwarts and were established in the world, Harry quietly divorced Ginny. With one last checkup on James, who was happy with his boyfriend also attending the Aurors' program, Harry moved out.

He didn't expect to open his door one day to get an armful of his eldest son. A soft 'Why did you leave when you knew about our magic' broke the ice. The two Potter lay in bed side by side. Harry ran his hand down James's back with a soft smile. He didn't mind all that much that his life was already planned out.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**So nervous about this one since it was requested by Kamerreon who is the queen of this! Her drabbles were esp. good at capturing the relationship between Harry and his children . . . which I fell flat on. So, I hope I did alright! **

**ALL SLOTS ARE NOW CLOSED. Only the 200th review spot is only for a one-shot. 70 chapters and we're done with this series. I'm looking forward to getting everything written!**

**Thank you everyone, even those that hate my stories and express their distaste because you make up part of this world. Cheers! See you all next time.**

**Without wax,**

**SCS**


	44. Limits TNHP

If Wishes Were Heliopaths

By: SCS

* * *

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**Summary: **A collection of random pairing drabbles, inspired by Kamerreon and excentrykemuse. A drabble a day keeps the Wrackspurts away. You get to choose the pairings and the themes!

* * *

**Rules**: Review with a pairing and theme you would like to see. Every 50th review i.e. 150th, 200th etc. review will get a one-shot. It doesn't matter which story of mine you reach 50 on! Everyone else who reviews with a pairing and theme will get a drabble. Each drabble/one-shot will have a song that I wrote to and best compliments it. Recommend songs too! This is your chance to see want you want. You can even ask for a glimpse into the future of my other stories. It's all in your hands now. _**CLOSED**_

* * *

Drabble 44: **Limits**

**

* * *

**

fyren galan wants Theo/Harry

Theme: Happy ending

Song: The Scientist ~ Coldplay

* * *

He had never realized it, but he existed in a bubble. The bubble was composed of many things: his best friends Hermione and Ron, his fame, his house, and ultimately Ginny. Harry hadn't noticed it before, but he always talked to the same people, walked the same route to and from classes, did the same things with the same people, and then there was Ginny. He swore the girl shadowed him . . . but then again, maybe he was being paranoid.

So today, he decided to deviate from his usual course. Bidding Ron and Hermione goodbye like he always did, he Left the Great Hall. Usually he would either go flying or return to the common room to nap before doing homework. Today he decided he'd rather wander around. His feet brought him to the library. With a shrug, Harry figured since he was here, he might as well get his homework done. Then Hermione wouldn't harp at him later.

Grabbing the right books and settling down at a random table, (NOT the table he usually sat at) Harry dove in only to be brought out when someone demanded: "Why are you sitting here?"

He looked up and up and up. "Why are you so tall?" Slipped out.

"Excuse me?" The boy before him seemed thrown by his questions. Harry eyed the other boy. He had pale skin and dark hair that fell into darker eyes. Besides being tall, he was thin, like a weed. In his arms, there were several books stacked. Usually seen only in Hermione's arms.

"Sorry," Harry mumbled. He couldn't place the other boy. Where had he seen him before?

The boy in front of him narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Why are you sitting here Potter? You usually sit over there."

"Oh," Harry blinked slowly. "I didn't feel like it." He answered succinctly. The boy's nose flared in indignation, but he didn't say anything. He only dumped his books down and took a seat. Harry spied the Slytherin badge and was a bit surprise. After the war, the Slytherin class had avoided him at all costs really.

"Can you stop staring?" The boy grounded out. Only then did Harry notice the white knuckled grip the other person had on his book.

"Sorry ah . . ." Shit! What was his name?

"Nott." The name was spat out at him. Ah. Then it clicked. Theodore Nott. His father had been a Death Eater almost as crazy as Bellatrix, only better at hiding his insanity. Theo was the loner but brain behind most of everything Slytherin did. Ultimately he was the one that had come up with the plan to defend the student body during the final war. What an interesting person.

Harry's lips tilted upward. He should deviate from his path more often.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Once again, thank you everyone for the support you've shown this. I've slowly writing through the rest of the chapters. All 70 slots are now filled. Everyone that I contacted PLEASE respond. If I don't get a response within the next 2 weeks I'll be forced to give your one-shot spot to someone else. Thanks! Music link up in my profile!**

**Without wax,**

**SCS**


	45. Traditional VKHP

If Wishes Were Heliopaths

By: SCS

* * *

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**Summary: **A collection of random pairing drabbles, inspired by Kamerreon and excentrykemuse. A drabble a day keeps the Wrackspurts away. You get to choose the pairings and the themes!

* * *

**Rules**: Review with a pairing and theme you would like to see. Every 50th review i.e. 150th, 200th etc. review will get a one-shot. It doesn't matter which story of mine you reach 50 on! Everyone else who reviews with a pairing and theme will get a drabble. Each drabble/one-shot will have a song that I wrote to and best compliments it. Recommend songs too! This is your chance to see want you want. You can even ask for a glimpse into the future of my other stories. It's all in your hands now. _**CLOSED**_

* * *

One Shot 45: **Traditional

* * *

**

Kamerreon wants Harry/Viktor

Theme: Accidental Bonding

Song: Please Don't Go ~ Mike Posner

* * *

There was a legend that the Goblet of Fire was previously used for something else. It was only over time that the Goblet chose the champions for the Triwizard Tournament. Previously, the Goblet was forged by a rich lord at the insistence of his most beloved daughter. She had wanted someone she was equal to. And thus the Goblet was forged.

Viktor Krum's very first impression of Harry James Potter was that he was tiny. The boy carried himself like the world was on his shoulders. Yet, despite all that, his presence was larger than life. But the famous Seeker didn't think too much of it. It was to be expected from the Boy-Who-Lived. This tournament was a competition and Viktor was determined to bring honor to his country, his family, and himself. It was later did Viktor realize the farce that this tournament was. Adults couldn't protect the children, yet foolishly continued to throw them in harm's way. Viktor himself had been placed under the Imperio. Fleur was attacked by Viktor. Cedric, the cheerful fair Hufflepuff ended up dead. Harry was in the Hospital Wing.

The media had been flocking around all day trying to get a comment on the whole ordeal. Viktor sat by Harry's bed, keeping vigil. He felt guilty. Even if he had been under a curse, he could have fought the command. The tall Bulgarian sighed behind his folded hands only to lean forward when green eyes fluttered open. All the words Viktor planned to say to Harry flew out of his mind when the two locked eyes. "Come avay vith me." He blurted out.

The two blinked in shock. Harry's eyes softened and he reached up with one pale and delicate hand to cradle Viktor's strong jaw. "I can't." He whispered. '_Even though I want to'_ was left unsaid. With that, the two parted ways only to come back together at Fleur's wedding where Viktor inadvertently sent Harry on the journey for the Hallows.

Only a couple of years after the Great War and things were back to normal. Viktor had just finished the World Cup that had been held in England, thankfully with no Death Eater attacks this time, when he ran into Harry again.

Harry had taken his godson Teddy to the games. Teddy was already an avid fan. The two found themselves talking and avoiding the media together.

That was why Viktor found himself milling around Diagon Alley. It would have been easier if he was Sofia. He would have known where to go to buy what he needed. The duck footed man sighed in remorse before something in one of the windows caught his attention. His lips twitched upward. There we go.

..::...::...::..

Harry sighed in relief as he was able to dodge the reporters and escape into his home. The wards around his flat would throw all the intruders out. With the war finished, Harry had hoped his fame would die down a bit and give way to the other heroes that fought, but his luck didn't extend there. The wild pecking against his window pane drew Harry's attention from his miserable thoughts. Pig was fluttering frantically at the window. Harry rushed over to open the window. In flew the hyperactive owl and he extended his leg.

Harry frown in wonder at the letter that asked him to come to dinner tonight. Why did Molly and Arthur want dinner with him? He shrugged and headed out for dinner.

..::...::...::..

Dinner was odd to say the least. Conversation revolved around marriage for the most part. Harry wanted to groan. He thought he had made it perfectly clear he didn't want to marry Ginny, despite her still making cow eyes at him all the time.

Mr. Weasley set down his fork and knife, cleared his throat nervously, took a sip of his wine and glanced at Molly. "Harry?"

Harry look up at the only man he could consider his father now that Sirius and Remus weren't with them.

"When do you plan on settling down?"

Harry mentally sighed. "When I find the right person I suppose."

Mr. Weasley suddenly flushed and coughed nervously. "If you aren't interested in . . . girls . . . that's fine. We're not here to judge. I understand it's not accepted in the Muggle world, but it is here."

Harry flushed at that question too. Ginny let out a sob and ran from the kitchen. Molly threw her napkin down and went after her daughter.

Arthur sighed. "If I say Viktor Krum, what do you think of?"

Harry pursed his lips. He wasn't sure with this conversation was going. "He's a good man. Fair. Kind. Good with kids. Why?"

"Would you marry . . . him?"

Harry laughed. "What a strange thing to say! But I suppose so." He didn't think much about it.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Positive?"

"Sure. He wouldn't be a bad man to marry." Was Mr. Weasley trying to connect with him on some level? That was strange. Mr. Weasley dropped the topic with a sad sigh.

..::...::...::..

Harry opened his door while rubbing the sleep from his eyes, only to stop and stare. "Um, can I help you?"

A very tall, broad, dark man stood at his doorstep. Harry peered curiously around and found his house suspiciously quiet and free of the media. The man took off his fur cap and swept a bow at Harry. "A pleasure to meet you, Harry Potter. I am Viktor Krum's closest companion, Kaloyan. If you vould please come vith me?"

Before Harry could properly protest of agree, the reporters that had been staking out came pouring down on the two. Making a split second decision, he grabbed Kaloyan's hand, shut his door with a snap and was whisked away.

..::...::...::..

"Wait," Harry rubbed the back of head in confusion. "Just because I agreed to a hypothetical situation three times, we're engaged?"

Viktor frowned. Did Harry not want to marry him? Mr. Weasley swore that he asked three times. "Yes," He answered hesitantly.

"You know that I'm a package deal right? I come with Teddy."

Viktor nodded. He knew that.

"And you still . . . want me?" Harry asked in disbelief.

Viktor curled his hand around Harry's wrist and kissed it. "I vant you for you. Come avay vith me." He echoed the words he had said to Harry lying in the hospital bed so many years ago.

Harry smiled softly as he remembered the very same thing. "OK."

..::...::...::..

"I'm afraid there is a misunderstanding." The priest quailed under Viktor's vicious glare. Viktor had proposed to Harry with a ring that had wings carved onto the gold band. It reminded the two of a flattened out snitch. They had opted for a small ceremony in Sofia with Viktor's parents. Mr. and Mrs. Krum had embraced and welcomed Harry with open arms. Only three people were with them as witnesses. Mr. Krum, Mrs. Krum, and Kaloyan.

"Vat is the misunderstanding?" The taller man growled out.

"Well," The priest swallowed and pulled out a handkerchief to mop his brow. "The two of you are already bonded." At the disbelieving looks shot at him, he hurried to explain. "There was a legend that the Goblet of Fire was previously used for something else . . ."

And so our heroes had always been tied together despite not knowing it. One possible connection ended when Cedric passed away. Another connection was severed when Fleur chose to marry Bill. In the end, Harry and Viktor were truly compatible for each other. After all, a magical artifact picked their names from among hundred others.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I slaved over this because I wanted it to be GOOD but I think I failed T-T. So it was half serious, have crack. And it should be noted I can't do Viktor's accent at all!**

**OK. So according to my research on Bulgarian marriage traditions, the best friend of the man is supposed to go over to the girl's father's house and ask for the girl's hand in marriage for his best friend. The father then asks the girl three times if she wants to marry the guy. If she says yes all three times, the two are then engaged. And then the mother of the daughter is supposed to make bread for the two to show her support - which I didn't include since Molly obviously wanted Harry to be with Ginny. The rest I just made up as I went. But that's about it!**

**Hope you liked it. Thank you for the continued support. I will try to finish this series before Sept. when I'm back to school D:**

**Music in the link on my profile! Love this song.**

**Without wax,**

**SCS**


	46. Passion RLHP

If Wishes Were Heliopaths

By: SCS

* * *

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**Summary: **A collection of random pairing drabbles, inspired by Kamerreon and excentrykemuse. A drabble a day keeps the Wrackspurts away. You get to choose the pairings and the themes!

* * *

**Rules**: Review with a pairing and theme you would like to see. Every 50th review i.e. 150th, 200th etc. review will get a one-shot. It doesn't matter which story of mine you reach 50 on! Everyone else who reviews with a pairing and theme will get a drabble. Each drabble/one-shot will have a song that I wrote to and best compliments it. Recommend songs too! This is your chance to see want you want. You can even ask for a glimpse into the future of my other stories. It's all in your hands now. _**Closed**_

* * *

**Warning**: Hints of sexual acts, possible chan (never list ages but just in case), and relationship between teacher and student.

* * *

Drabble 46: **Passion**

**

* * *

**

HP Slash Luv wants Remus/Harry

Theme: Sharing

Song: Teenage Dream ~ Katy Perry

* * *

"Harry," Remus hissed out as he came. Harry slowly stood and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before leaning forward to give Remus and open mouth kissed. The older man fisted his hands in the already messy hair and kissed back just as furiously.

"Professor." Harry whispered against Remus's mouth. "I love you."

"I know."

Their relationship was something frowned upon for many reasons. Not only were they two men, but the age difference was staggering. Yet, the two made it work because Harry loved Remus.

..::...::...::..

"I want you to meet my godfather," Harry stood on tiptoes, balancing himself against the taller man's broad shoulders. "I'm sure he'd love you!"

Remus laughed nervously. "I'm not sure about that Harry." The younger boy rolled his eyes before stealing some of the lunch they were sharing.

Harry just leaned forward and kissed Remus. "Relax, he's the most accepting man I know."

A wary but fond smile crossed Remus's worn face. "I guess you leave me no choice."

Harry giggled and pressed another kiss on Remus's mouth. "Love you!" He chirped just as the bell rung.

"I know." Remus responded, missing the look that flashed across Harry's face.

..::...::...::..

The meeting had been a disaster. Sirius and Remus stood in shock as they looked at each other. The two ex-lovers pulled themselves together by the time Harry had returned with drinks. The rest of the evening was strain politeness. Remus escaped as soon as he could.

Harry and Remus were together in bed. Both facing opposite ways, their backs touching. "I love you." Harry whispered tentatively. Remus closed his eyes tightly. How he wished Sirius would say that to him again.

"I know." He heard the soft hiccups in the background and felt his heart clinch. The older man rolled over and spooned Harry. The last thing he wanted was to be like Sirius. He leaned over and kissed the tears away. "I know." Remus whispered again. "I . . ." Why were the words so hard to get out? "I love you too." Harry's breath taking smile was worth the little white lie. And he was swept away with Harry's enthusiasm.

_I know . . ._

_

* * *

_

**_Author's Note:_**

**_Sorry for the wait, I've just been busy with real life. Hope you liked this one, I try to keep it more realistic and therefore not too happy of an ending! Thanks for the support. All songs in link on my profile._**

**_Without wax,_**

**_SCS_**


	47. Educated ERHP

If Wishes Were Heliopaths

By: SCS

* * *

**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**Summary**: A collection of random pairing drabbles, inspired by Kamerreon and excentrykemuse. A drabble a day keeps the Wrackspurts away. You get to choose the pairings and the themes!

* * *

**Rules**: Review with a pairing and theme you would like to see. Every 50th review i.e. 150th, 200th etc. review will get a one-shot. It doesn't matter which story of mine you reach 50 on! Everyone else who reviews with a pairing and theme will get a drabble. Each drabble/one-shot will have a song that I wrote to and best compliments it. Recommend songs too! This is your chance to see want you want. You can even ask for a glimpse into the future of my other stories. It's all in your hands now. _**CLOSED**_

* * *

**Warning**: Age gap but of age of consent, mild prostitution - political games, GAY SEX (Don't say I didn't warn you!)

* * *

One Shot 47: **Educated

* * *

**

_Vairetwilight_ wants _Harry/Evan Rosier_

_Theme_: Dark! Harry working for Voldemort or replaced Voldemort

_Song_: LoveGame (Chew Fu Ghettohouse Fix) ~ Lady GaGa feat. Marilyn Manson

* * *

It started off with obsession. Everyone who knew Evan Rosier knew it was best not to attract his attention. He had a habit of becoming fixated once his attention was ensnared. He was like a stubborn mule on that account. Until he got what he wanted and possessed it wholly, only then would his attention wonder again.

There was a reason even the Dark Lord knew not to provoke Evan too much. So, it was odd that Voldemort was summoning Rosier. Unless it was with the rest of his followers, Evan was never called alone, unlike Lucius. The man strode down the corridors with sure, confident steps. His Lord's house was a mass of twists and turns that insured most would get lost, but not Evan. Evan knew his lord the best, which was why he chose to follow Tom Marvolo Riddle.

He paused when he heard light giggles echoing down towards him. The man turned towards the sound and saw a tiny but quick form detach from the shadows and dart away. He frowned but didn't think much of it. There was little his Lord didn't know that was going down in his own house. "Rosier," He turned and saw his Lord standing down the hall. Dismissing the whole incident from his mind, he followed after Voldemort.

"I'm intrusting my ward to you." Voldemort began without preamble as soon as Evan had caught up to his side. The two men continued down the hall towards Voldemort's study. "I expect you to teach him everything. While he is under your care, he is under your hands. Do you understand?" Rosier just nodded, not deeming it important enough to comment, although he was curious as to exactly who Voldemort's ward was. The creature in the halls was a little clearer now.

It appeared that Voldemort had taken pains to keep his ward hidden. Rosier seriously doubted even Lucius knew about the ward, which was rare that Lucius was ever let out of the loop.

Voldemort lifted his head and hissed. Rosier's blue-grey eyes narrowed. Interesting . . . a bastard heir perhaps? The door opened and Rosier found himself unconsciously holding his breath. A black head timidly popped in. all Rosier's preconceived ideals flew out the window. This boy-man clearly wasn't related to Voldemort. They had similar coloring, but so did many purebloods. Brilliant green eyes peeked out from behind choppy fringes at them. He seemed young, but too old to still be in school. His skin was deathly pale, as if he had never seen the sun before, which was probably true in his case.

"Evan, this is Hadrian." At the introduction, Hadrian fully came into the office and shut the door behind him. He was solid five eight if not five nine. Everything about this boy was painfully shy, not something anyone would expect in Voldemort's ward.

Hadrian stepped forward with his hand out. "Please to meet you." Like Voldemort, all his words had an under current hiss to them.

Evan eyed the hand but didn't shake it. Voldemort's lips twisted up in a parody of a smile. He hissed at Hadrian who bowed his head in acknowledgement at whatever Voldemort was saying. "Dismissed."

Evan soon learned exactly what Voldemort had in mind for his ward. Hadrian, who liked to be called Harry, was to be groomed as the perfect heir and weapon. Harry was nineteen but looked sixteen. His slighter and slimmer stature drew eyes everywhere they went. Yet despite his angelic appearance, Harry had a sadistic streak that Rosier had only ever seen in Bellatrix and that woman was insane. Beyond that one little quirk, Harry was a calm, quiet child that soaked up the knowledge Rosier had to offer like an over large sponge.

Voldemort summoned Evan to his office. "How is he doing?" He didn't need to specify who he was talking about.

"Things are progressing very fast. He's already well past all his peers and his power is only growing."

His Lord made a satisfied noise. "Do you find Narcissa Malfoy beautiful?"

Evan paused at that strange question. "She embodies a pureblood lady." He answered carefully.

Red eyes lifted from his paper work and a cool smile drifted across the handsome face. "And do you . . . find Hadrian beautiful? More so than Narcissa?"

"Hadrian is . . . beautifully sculpted." It was true. Even the blind could be able to tell just how stunning and beautiful Hadrian was.

"Would you bed him?" The Dark Lord asked silkily. This question made the hairs on the back of Evan's neck stand up.

"No." Evan was smart. Even if he wanted to, he wouldn't. No one touched Hadrian, Voldemort's ward, without serious consequences.

"Not even if I ordered you to?"

"My Lord?" True confusion seeped into Evan's voice. What was he talking about?

Red eyes pinned him to his spot. "You are to teach Hadrian the ways of the flesh. His next assignment involves him seducing the Ministry of France. Make it happen." Evan bowed sharply before leaving.

"What did Marvolo want?" Hadrian's voice was like a soft whisper. He was the only one that got away with calling Voldemort by that name.

The older man strode pass the boy, who quickly fell instep with him. "Did he already tell you about your next assignment?" Harry stopped walking and Evan turned to look at the boy whose head was bent down. "I take that as a yes." Evan turned again and continued to walk down the hall until he was stopped by a hand gripping his sleeve tightly.

The man tilted his head back to see Harry had taken the corner of his sleeve and was trembling. Evan wanted to sigh. He was no good with children, albeit Harry wasn't a child anymore, but still . . . What exactly was Voldemort thinking giving **him** the task of training a virgin for the Ministry of France? The man's sexual scandals rivaled the number of ridiculous articles Rita wrote. At any rate, Evan never failed at the tasks his Lord assigned him.

He hesitantly placed his hand on top of Harry's head. "Entrust yourself to me." Frightened green eyes lifted from the floor to look up at Rosier. "I'll make sure you do not fail." Or Voldemort would have** both** their heads.

It was disturbing to Evan that teaching Harry was easy. He was getting attached, which was the worse possible thing that could happen. "Use you're tongue a bit more." Evan instructed. He was sitting in a chair with Harry between his legs. Harry obeyed with a soft moan. Evan sunk his hands into the think black hair and tugged lightly in warning. "Watch your teeth."

Mischievous green eyes filled with lust peered up at him. Deliberately, Harry scrapped his teeth along the underside vein. Evan hissed at the pain and pleasure before yanking Harry completely off him. Harry cried out as he was bent like a bow. "What did I say?" Evan snarled at the younger man. He didn't appreciate the disobedience Harry was showing.

"How do you know the Minister doesn't enjoy more unruly boys?" Harry teased. Evan recognized that unholy gleam in those viridian eyes. The darker Harry was out to play.

The Death Eater clucked his tongue at the boy. He flipped the young boy around easily and pressed Harry's face against the fur rug before the fire place. "Do you see the amount of toys the Minister goes through? Don't you think more experienced whores haven't tried the same thing you just did?" Hadrian flushed and scowled up at Evan. "Now," Rosier used a patronizing voice. "Finish what you started." With that he left go of Harry's head and settled back with his legs spread. The two locked eyes challenging before Harry crawled forward like a jungle cat. Instead of heading for the manhood before him, Harry dipped his head and sucked on Evan's inner thigh. Rosier let him. When Harry got into one of his moods, there was no talking him out of it.

A small hiss of pain escaped Evan when Harry sunk his teeth into Evan's thigh. The boy pulled back and sensually licked the blood of his lips before finally dipped down to take the organ into his mouth. Evan wasn't completely unaffected by the display; his arousal showed that. But otherwise, he remained silent and still as Harry worked on him while palming himself. Only when Evan felt the tightening in his lower stomach, did he reach out to grip Harry's hair again. With a low growl he emptied himself into the wiling mouth. "Swallow." He ordered. Harry cleaned him off before lying back on the rug, tugging at his own erection.

"Evan," Harry cried out softly.

The loyal follower spared the tempting sight a single glance before walking away. His heart was already beating unnaturally fast. He could hear Harry calling out in ecstasy, but he just kept walking forward.

The rook took his knight. "How are the lessons coming along?"

"He's learning my Lord." Evan moved his queen.

"Don't forget, the meeting with the Minister of France is in a week." Voldemort reminded mildly. In other words, Evan knew Voldemort was telling him to step up Harry's training. "Checkmate."

"It hurts," Harry squirmed under Evan. Evan swore. He gripped the slender hips tight enough that there would be bruises tomorrow. "Evan, it hurts." Tears clung to long lashes.

"I know." Evan gritted out at how tightly Harry was squeezing him. He held still to let Harry adjust to him. He had taken Harry through how to properly clean himself inside and out just earlier which was why the bed was so damp. "Now hold still."

Harry continued to squirm. "E-Evan." Wide green eyes looked over a shoulder at him. "Evan." Why was that look so alluring? Evan clung to his iron control as he placed a hand on the middle of Harry's back and shoved him down into the bed. So he couldn't see those damnable eyes. As soon as Harry relaxed a bit, Evan was moving.

"Evan!" His name was stuttered out at the force of the orgasm ripped through the both of them. Evan had Harry caged under him as he fought to regain his breath. He pulled out and noticed the blood that trickled down Harry's leg with a wince. He left to get a wet rag and wiped the both of them down. Harry murmured tiredly and tried to tug Evan down to sleep with him. With a sigh at the persistent hands, he crawled in with Voldemort's ward. Just for one night.

"I should applaud you, Evan," Voldemort stood left to Rosier with a flute of champagne. The two men watched on as Harry clearly charmed the Minister of France like any professional. Lust was radiating off the old man in waves. "Do enjoy yourself. I'll reward you later of a job well done." The Dark Lord smirked before he headed off into the crowd to convert more followers. Evan just gripped his glass of hard liquor tightly and watched as the Minister led Harry away. A flash of green of Harry turning back to scan the crowd was it. Evan knocked back his drink and stood. His job was done.

"Evan," Blue-gray eyes snapped open. Harry was hovering over him, covered in blood from head to toe.

"What happened?" Evan sat up and demanded. He gripped Harry's shoulder's tightly, scanning the boy to see where all the blood was coming from.

"It isn't mine." Harry whispered.

"The Minister's?" Harry nodded. Evan sighed in relief. "Have you reported to our Lord?" At the second nod, Evan got out of his bed. "Let's get you cleaned up."

He vigorously scrubbed the blood that matted Harry's hair. It appeared Harry had gone wild on the man. His hands hesitated at Harry's opening. How badly was he torn? The soft splash of water pulled Evan's attention back to the present. Harry was crouching in water and exposing himself to Evan's view. His lent over the edge of the tub. Again with that alluring looking over his shoulder, Evan twitched in interest. "Clean me?" Harry pled softly.

Feeling his hard won control snap, Evan reached out and grabbed Harry. Kissing the boy harshly, he quickly but efficiently prepared the other. Facing each other while kneeling in the water, Evan tenderly took Harry over and over again, christening every possible surface in the bathroom and bedroom. It was later he wonder at the fact that there had been no previous irritation to Harry's hole until He had been done with the younger man.

"Are you satisfied?" Voldemort asked his heir dryly. Harry giggled from his place at Voldemort's feet.

"Yes. Thanks for playing along with me. Evan's got amazing stamina!" He chirped brightly.

Voldemort sighed in disgust before waving Harry off. "While I might approve in your choice of partners, that does not mean I want to know what the two of you do."

Harry just giggled. He was the heir to the Dark Lord after all. He got want he wanted. Always. Not matter how.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**For my beloved vairetwilight who I could not live without and Hades' Gate would be 100 times worse if I did not have vaire as my beta! Vaire is probably reading through this and thinking just that! So many mistakes! LOL**

**I enjoyed writing this, but if you follow me on Twitter you'll know I suck at writing a more alluring Harry. XD**

**Thanks for all the continued support! Once again, all music is in the link on my profile. It's a pretty good remix!**

**Without wax,**

**SCS**


	48. Fixation BZHP

If Wishes Were Heliopaths

By: SCS

* * *

**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**Summary**: A collection of random pairing drabbles, inspired by Kamerreon and excentrykemuse. A drabble a day keeps the Wrackspurts away. You get to choose the pairings and the themes!

* * *

**Rules**: Review with a pairing and theme you would like to see. Every 50th review i.e. 150th, 200th etc. review will get a one-shot. It doesn't matter which story of mine you reach 50 on! Everyone else who reviews with a pairing and theme will get a drabble. Each drabble/one-shot will have a song that I wrote to and best compliments it. Recommend songs too! This is your chance to see want you want. You can even ask for a glimpse into the future of my other stories. It's all in your hands now. _**CLOSED**_

* * *

Drabble 48: **Fixation

* * *

**

_Vanzdaprincez_ wants _Harry/ Any Slytherin_

_Theme_: Dom/possessive Harry

_Song_: Crazy Possessive ~ Kaci Battaglia

* * *

"Did you think I wouldn't know?" Harry cooed softly at the man that was tied to a chair. He stroked the black blindfold. "I don't like sharing." Harry snarled as he yanked his dark strands of the man's hair.

"Be reasonable." The man rumbled.

"Reasonable?" Harry raked his nails down the strong arm. "I don't think so. There's line and you crossed it when you got engaged to that shank! Now shut up." The boy ordered, clearly furious.

"Harry," The detained man sighed softly. "Will you let me explain?" Frustration was creeping into the chocolate smooth voice.

Brilliant green eyes rolled in annoyance as Harry swung himself into the man's lap in one smooth motion. He leaned forward and left his breath fan across the other man's lips. "Now, be a good boy," Harry mockingly patted the cheek before him.

Slowly, he trailed kisses up the man's chin across the high cheekbones while his hands were busy pleasuring himself. He groaned softly against the man's ear and smirk triumphantly when he felt the other man react. "Are you enjoying this?" Harry purred softly and leant back, balancing precariously across the lap. "I'm afraid you can't see can you?"

The raven head spread his hands over the broad shoulders and massaged gently. "But that's okay. You can feel can't you?" With that, Harry ground his hips lewdly downward.

The man gasped and groaned. "Merlin Harry, just let me –" Harry narrowed his eyes and cut the man off by sucking particularly hard on one of the man's sensitive points, his collarbone.

"Did you just think you could leave me?" He squeezed the answering erection to the point just past pleasure before releasing. "I will not be just tossed aside." Harry snarled. His cheek was pressed tightly against the other man's. Magic jumped between the two. "And don't tell me you didn't have a choice. We all have choices."

"Harry, just listen," The man wiggled about and slide his blind fold down by using Harry's cheek as leverage. Green eyes bore into dark brown ones. "I was just rejecting her."

Harry snarled and yanked at the curly strands of hair that framed Blaise Zabini's handsome face. "Right because rejecting someone involved making out with them!"

"She threw herself out me!" Blaise was panicking as Harry pressed his knee down on his crotch. Just a bit more pressure and Blaise would be writhing for a totally different not pleasure related purpose.

"Really?" Venom coated Harry's words. The delicate hands circled the darker skin neck. Harry pressed his thumb against Blaise's pulse and felt it flutter.

"She was very persistent." Blaise choked out. "You know the only one I love it is."

Harry made a soft noise of acknowledgement and removed his hands. Blaise sighed in relief. "I'm still going to punish you." Harry declared. "For not pushing her away as soon as possible and for making me believe you were engaged to her!"

Despite being tied to the chair, Blaise didn't really mind Harry having his way with him.

As the two lay in bed, Harry observed Blaise slumbering next to him. Green eyes flashed darkly. He'd have to do something about that hussy that came on to his man . . . and Blaise wasn't off the hook just yet.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Failed spectacularly at this one. Sorry. Thanks for all the continued support! :)**

**Without wax,**

**SCS**


	49. Illusion LMHP

If Wishes Were Heliopaths

By: SCS

* * *

**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**Summary**: A collection of random pairing drabbles, inspired by Kamerreon and excentrykemuse. A drabble a day keeps the Wrackspurts away. You get to choose the pairings and the themes!

* * *

**Rules**: Review with a pairing and theme you would like to see. Every 50th review i.e. 150th, 200th etc. review will get a one-shot. It doesn't matter which story of mine you reach 50 on! Everyone else who reviews with a pairing and theme will get a drabble. Each drabble/one-shot will have a song that I wrote to and best compliments it. Recommend songs too! This is your chance to see want you want. You can even ask for a glimpse into the future of my other stories. It's all in your hands now. _**CLOSED**_

* * *

Drabble 49: **Illusion**

**

* * *

**

_Krynny_ wants _Lucius/Harry_

_Theme_: cross dressing

_Song_: Big Balls ~ ACDC / Satisfaction ~ Benny Benassi

* * *

"Irasshaimase," Inky black hair slipped over a frill covered shoulder. "Welcome Master. How many?"

The man flushed horribly when he saw the innocent green eyes peek up at him out of that soft face. He cleared his throat nervously, especially went he felt the temper drop at some death glare being aimed at him. "Just one." He squeaked out. Nervous eyes darted around the shop wondering where the killing intent was coming from.

"This way please," The girl held out her hand to an empty table and seat. "My name is Haru. I will be your server today. Here is the menu. Our special today is the rice and omelet dish with a tropical ice drink. Please enjoy." The girl sailed away and the man found himself gazing at her legs as the puffy maid skirt lifted up. He yelped at the sudden spike of killer intent and focused on the menu instead. It was probably safer for his health.

"Will you stop doing that?" Harry hissed at Lucius as soon as he entered the VIP lounge with the bourbon for the man.

"I will once you stop insisting you need to work." The broad blond man drawled back. "You know I am perfectly capable of taking care of you and I for the rest of our lives and then a hundred life times to come."

"I know!" Harry snapped, suggesting this wasn't the first time they were having this conversation. "I know. And so can my family. The reason I choose to take on a job is so I don't have to rely on anyone but myself."

Lucius sighed and pulled his male lover dressed as a maid towards him. "That's one of the things I adore about you, but must you work **here**?" The disgust was clear in his voice. "Men come in here stripping you with their eyes. I don't appreciate it."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Luc, I'm not going to be working here forever." He leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to the disgruntled man's forehead. "And it's easy work. So what? I'm just masquerading as a girl. It's not like any of these guys are actually going to try anything. It's just until I finish this semester."

The older man grumbled but caught Harry in a passionate kiss. "After this semester I demand you quit."

"Alright." Harry laughed softly. "And don't tell me you don't get turned out seeing me in all my costumes." He teased and yelped when Lucius spanked his behind as he walked away.

It was just a job. None of these men would even entertain the thought of approaching Haru. The death glare that came from Lucius kept everyone away and those that were stupid enough to not heed Lucius's warning, met pretty dark ends.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for the hold up! I really liked this one . . . it was a product of watching too much Kaichou Maid-Sama! LOL Enjoy!**

**Without wax,**

**SCS**


	50. Definition TheoHarry

If Wishes Were Heliopaths

By: SCS

* * *

**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**Summary**: A collection of random pairing drabbles, inspired by Kamerreon and excentrykemuse. A drabble a day keeps the Wrackspurts away. You get to choose the pairings and the themes!

* * *

**Rules**: Review with a pairing and theme you would like to see. Every 50th review i.e. 150th, 200th etc. review will get a one-shot. It doesn't matter which story of mine you reach 50 on! Everyone else who reviews with a pairing and theme will get a drabble. Each drabble/one-shot will have a song that I wrote to and best compliments it. Recommend songs too! This is your chance to see want you want. You can even ask for a glimpse into the future of my other stories. It's all in your hands now. _**CLOSED**_

* * *

Drabble 50: **Definition

* * *

**

_history _wants _Theodore/Harry_

_Theme_: books

_Song_: Mariage d'amour ~ Richard Clayderman

* * *

"Crush, when used informally means an intense but usually short-lived infatuation. Such as, I blushed every time I passed Theo in the halls because I had a crush on the other boy. Date as a verb means to make a date with; go out on dates with. As in, Theo asked me out on a date when the two of us were standing in the library. Suspect is also a verb, meaning to doubt or mistrust. I suspected I was still dreaming because this was too good to be true. Kiss. A verb when used on an object is to touch or press with the lips slightly pursed, and then often to part them. What I'm doing right now."

Harry whispered against his lover's naked back and gently trailed kisses along Theo's shoulder bone and down his back to the swell of the other's ass.

Theo chuckled and rolled over, bring Harry up so they could see face to face. "You forgot the 'to part them' part." They shared several intense French kisses.

"Penetrate," Theo sunk two fingers into Harry. Fluid from their previous activities dribbled out. "Is a verb meaning to enter the interior of something. I'm penetrating you Harry. Can you feel me?" He whispered against Harry's straining neck. "Ecstasy. The noun that means an overpowering emotion or exaltation; a state of sudden, intense feeling. I'll drive you to the brink of ecstasy over and over again." Harry writhed and screamed under Theo when the man removed his fingers only to introduce something new. The two moved together in perfect harmony and shattered together calling out each other's names.

"Love." Theo peppered Harry's face with kisses before fumbling around the bedside table and pulled a book towards the two. Harry watched curiously still panting softly. Theo opened the book and shook out a simple white gold ring with runes carved onto the surface. "In this case, it's a noun what means to have a profoundly tender, passionate affection for. Harry I love you and will love you as long as I am in this mortal body and beyond onto the next great adventure. Marry, I'm using it as a verb. It means to unite intimately. Harry, marry me."

Harry drew Theo down and brushed his lips tenderly against Theo's. "Yes. It could be a noun, meaning an affirmative reply but it's also an interjection because I need a strong expression of joy, pleasure, or approval."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**A rather cute one. I loved this one! Sorry with the stilted progress. Somethings popped up and I'm just spazzing out over RL issues and I've been all over the place. Once this week is over, I should calm down and them it's crazy again. I promise that Hades' Gate should be out this week. Waiting to hear back from my beta, who's very busy too. While we wait for that, please enjoy these drabbles.**

**Once again sorry and thanks so much for the support! Music at the link!**

**Without wax,**

**SCS**


	51. Correction LVHP

If Wishes Were Heliopaths

By: SCS

* * *

**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**Summary**: A collection of random pairing drabbles, inspired by Kamerreon and excentrykemuse. A drabble a day keeps the Wrackspurts away. You get to choose the pairings and the themes!

* * *

**Rules**: Review with a pairing and theme you would like to see. Every 50th review i.e. 150th, 200th etc. review will get a one-shot. It doesn't matter which story of mine you reach 50 on! Everyone else who reviews with a pairing and theme will get a drabble. Each drabble/one-shot will have a song that I wrote to and best compliments it. Recommend songs too! This is your chance to see want you want. You can even ask for a glimpse into the future of my other stories. It's all in your hands now. _**CLOSED**_

* * *

Drabble 51: **Correction**

**

* * *

**

_WynterRavenheart_ wants _Voldemort/Harry_

_Theme_: Opera

_Song_: Till I Hear You Sing ~ Andrew Lloyd Webber

* * *

Disgust welled up in Harry as he stared down at the squalling mutated baby. Red serpentine eyes gazed up at him before screwing shut and the baby continued to whine. Its body looked like someone had dipped it into hot oil and then rearranged the skin and bones every which way. Yet despite everything, Harry's heart bled at the pathetic situation. He knelt down and scooped up the baby and cradled it close to his chest. "I'm going back," Harry turned to Dumbledore and demanded fiercely.

Dumbledore or his spirit or whatever decided to take on Dumbledore's appearance to talk to Harry smiled that all knowing smile. "You may go back, but you must put Tom down."

Harry clinched his jaw and slowly set Voldemort down. Albus's smile widened a bit. "You will not go on?"

Ignoring the man, Harry stripped of his outer robe and placed the grotesque baby, who had begun whimpering once Harry had put him down, into the thick warm material. He shushed the powerless creature calmly. "I'm going back." The young savior gritted out darkly.

"I must protest."

Harry picks up Voldemort's soul at King Cross in Deathly Hallows. Known for his stubbornness, Harry walked resolutely passed Dumbledore. He would take Voldemort with him.

Dumbledore watched with sorrowful eyes. "I'm sorry Harry my boy, but you simply cannot take him with you." There was the brightest flash of light, like a supernova and everything went black.

..::...::...::..

Red wine swirled around the glass lazily. Calm hazel eyes watched the Phantom cradle Christine close to him as he sung "Music of the Night." The pushing sixty years old man sighed and drained his glass. He had lived a full life, doing all the things he had desired. Graduated with honors with scores that no one had touched yet, traveled the world, taught at Hogwarts and served in the Ministry were all things Tom Riddle could claim. Yet, he never married, he had taken many lovers, but there was no need for a permanent one because he just somehow **knew** that his heir wouldn't be born from his body.

A flash of kind but wearily green eyes, messy hair, gentle hands, and a soft voice flickered across his mind. The man tightened his lips. Those memories had been with him since forever, since he understood the world. Those memories comforted him at the orphanage, through Hogwarts and beyond. They kept him on course and Tom wanted to find this person that he had never met, but molded his life.

Soft giggling broke the man's concentration. Tom dipped his head and saw a little body come flying through the door and curtains into his private box. Stunning laughing innocent green eyes met his before the boy darted forward and hit under Tom's robes beneath the chair. Tom chuckled softly, having an idea that the boy was here with his parents and bored with the opera, decided to escape.

Bending down, he coaxed the boy up into his arms. As he held the boy close to him, he felt at home. This was what he was looking for. The boy calmed and the two finished the "Phantom of the Opera" in compatible silence.

That night, as Tom stood before Lord Potter and his wife with their son, Harry James Potter, slumbering in his arms, he knew that **this** boy was much more that met the eye. If he could change Tom's life, he could change the Wizardry World. It was unexplainable, but this boy was who Tom had been waiting an entire lifetime for. Tom would mold Harry just like the memory had molded him. The world wasn't ready for his heir, but that was fine because Tom was ready for Harry to make changes.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for the wait. I'll make this short since I'm going out soon! Music in the link! Hope you liked this one! I might do a story in which Harry picks up Voldemort after I finish some of my other projects. Who knows when that'll be D:**

**Without wax,**

**SCS**


	52. Close LVHP

If Wishes Were Heliopaths

By: SCS

* * *

**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**Summary**: A collection of random pairing drabbles, inspired by Kamerreon and excentrykemuse. A drabble a day keeps the Wrackspurts away. You get to choose the pairings and the themes!

* * *

**Rules**: Review with a pairing and theme you would like to see. Every 50th review i.e. 150th, 200th etc. review will get a one-shot. It doesn't matter which story of mine you reach 50 on! Everyone else who reviews with a pairing and theme will get a drabble. Each drabble/one-shot will have a song that I wrote to and best compliments it. Recommend songs too! This is your chance to see want you want. You can even ask for a glimpse into the future of my other stories. It's all in your hands now.

* * *

Drabble 52: **Close**

_Vanzdaprincez_ wants _continuation of Drabble 28 with Voldemort/Harry_

_Theme_: Dominate Harry

_Song_: The Outsider ~ The Perfect Circle

* * *

A groan of ecstasy slipped from those pink lips. Harry ripped the knife from between the ribs and dragged it downward, across the body and buried it at the man's manhood. The man was crying and screaming. Pathetic. Harry pulled out another knife and trailed it mockingly across the man's cheek. "Will you talk now? Tell me what I want to know." He cooed and licked the salty tears off. It was an absolute turn on with his enemy at his mercy.

"Albus Dumbledore . . ." The man choked out from behind his own blood, "Resides at 57 Wimble Road."

"Thank you." Harry purred and then viciously dragged the knife across the man's neck. Blood sprayed him. He just wiped it away nonchalantly and left the dungeons. Revenge was so close, he could almost taste it. Regulus, Harry thought dreamily, I'm very close to avenging you my beloved.

Soon, he found himself before Voldemort's office and threw open the doors. Thankfully the Dark Lord wasn't in the middle of anything but paperwork. Lord Black flicked his hands and the doors closed and locked behind him.

"Did you get what you wanted?" Voldemort asked without even looking up from his paperwork.

"Yes," Harry hissed and grabbed the Dark Lord's head and sealed their lips in a passionate kiss. Voldemort dropped whatever he was doing and hauled Harry over his desk. With a sweep of his arms, Harry had everything on the desk crashing to the floor and he shoved Voldemort back into the seat and straddled the other man. "I'll be sending Demetrius tonight."

Voldemort made a soft noise of acknowledgement but didn't say anything. Harry was grinding against the man. "You aren't usually this frisky after a session." The man rumbled out. The dead man's blood transferred from Harry to Voldemort. Thank goodness for spells.

Laughter was the only thing that answered Voldemort. Harry just banished all their clothes. Despite Voldemort being the one to penetrate Harry, Harry controlled everything else as he rode the Dark Lord hard and fast. There would be bruises on them come tomorrow, but the two reveled in the moment of passion because along with the bruise, tomorrow would herald revenge for Harry and the victory of this war for Voldemort.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I tried very hard to make a dark dominate Harry. Did I succeed? I'll try to continue posting chapters until I leave on the 14th. After that, I don't know when I'll get an internet connection again? I'm hoping at least on the 16th I can set up my computer, but if not, you'll have to wait until the 24th. Thank you for all the support and encouragement! All the music used is linked in my profile.**

**Without wax,**

**SCS**


	53. Time RWHP

If Wishes Were Heliopaths

By: SCS

* * *

**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**Summary**: A collection of random pairing drabbles, inspired by Kamerreon and excentrykemuse. A drabble a day keeps the Wrackspurts away. You get to choose the pairings and the themes!

* * *

**Rules**: Review with a pairing and theme you would like to see. Every 50th review i.e. 150th, 200th etc. review will get a one-shot. It doesn't matter which story of mine you reach 50 on! Everyone else who reviews with a pairing and theme will get a drabble. Each drabble/one-shot will have a song that I wrote to and best compliments it. Recommend songs too! This is your chance to see want you want. You can even ask for a glimpse into the future of my other stories. It's all in your hands now. _**CLOSED**_

* * *

Drabble 53: **Time**

**

* * *

**

_Kamerreon_ wants_ Harry/Ron_

_Theme_: sorely miss

_Song_: You Lost Me ~ Christina Aguilera

* * *

Steam rose from the cup of coffee and green eyes stared sightlessly as it drifted up into the air. A shiver ran down Harry's frame. He quickly took a sip of the hot bitter liquid to warm himself up. It was odd that Ron had asked to meet him here, especially after all these years.

"Harry," The man in question tensed. That voice brought back so many memories, both good and bad. Largely bad.

Slowly, Harry lifted his head and smiled at Ron but didn't meet his eyes. "How are you?" He asked softly.

The tall ginger head man shrugged and he folded himself into the chair. "I miss you." Ron never did believe in beating around the bush.

Harry smiled bitter sweetly and pushed the second cup of coffee he had order towards Ron. It was prepared just the way he liked it. As he moved to draw his hand back, Ron clasped it. "I'm serious Harry. I miss you."

Finally, Harry's gaze drifted from that spot right above Ron's shoulder to look the other man in the face. Time had certainly been kind to Ron. After all those years of waiting to grow into his tall gangly form, Ron was now just right. "You don't get to do this." Harry rasped out and drew his hand out slowly from under Ron's grasp. He lingered just a bit to savor the warmth that Ron had always provided him, even though he knew it was wrong. "Here." Harry reached into his jacket and pulled an envelope from the pocket.

Ron grimaced but drew the envelope towards him and opened it. "Harry . . ." His tone was tortured. "Don't do this."

At that, Harry blinked back tears. He swallowed convulsively. There had been enough tears shed over this. A weak smile crossed his handsome face. "Let's stop this OK Ron?" Harry allowed himself to reach over the tiny table and cup the face he loved so much one last time. "It's not fair. Not fair to me, not fair to Hermione, and especially not fair to Huge and Rose." The man stood and tucked his numb hands into his pockets so he wouldn't reach for Ron again.

"I have enough sins on my consciousness, don't ask me to add this to them." Harry didn't wait to hear what Ron had to say, because he knew Ron. Ron would ask him to stay and tell him that they could work this out. He would divorce Hermione and then he and Harry could be together. Harry knew those lies and the sad truth was, he'd believe them and return to Ron. He had to walk away before he'd succumb to temptation.

Ron spun the simple golden ring around on his pointer finger and sighed. Another time. Another place. Maybe they couldn't have been.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry I was going to post this earlier, but things popped up. Right now, I really should be packed D: Love this song. Love Christina. Love her voice. Love this album. Song with be in the link on my profile.**

**So this will be my last post for a while. I leave tomorrow and I'm not sure when I'll be able to get internet. Hopefully, I can get online at the hotel Wednesday, but I don't really know. I should be back with an update sometime next week. **

**I particularity love this drabble of mine. It's inspired by the Movie 'The Readers'. When he pulled his hand back from her, I was bawling my eyes out.**

**Thanks for all the support and love! Chapter 53! While I didn't finish before school starts, but we're almost to 70 . . . sorta. :)**

**Without wax,**

**SCS **


	54. Allure Abraxus MalfoyHarry

If Wishes Were Heliopaths

By: SCS

* * *

**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**Summary**: A collection of random pairing drabbles, inspired by Kamerreon and excentrykemuse. A drabble a day keeps the Wrackspurts away. You get to choose the pairings and the themes!

* * *

**Rules**: Review with a pairing and theme you would like to see. Every 50th review i.e. 150th, 200th etc. review will get a one-shot. It doesn't matter which story of mine you reach 50 on! Everyone else who reviews with a pairing and theme will get a drabble. Each drabble/one-shot will have a song that I wrote to and best compliments it. Recommend songs too! This is your chance to see want you want. You can even ask for a glimpse into the future of my other stories. It's all in your hands now.

* * *

Drabble 54: **Allure**

_NightFairy79_ wants _Harry/Abraxus Malfoy_

_Theme_: Power

_Song_: My Secret Friend ~ IAMX (Feat. Imogen Heap)

Lucius stared in shock and lust from his place in the secret passage. He has mistakenly wandered into it when he was exploring the vast mansion his family lived in. His father was tangled together with a dark-haired male that must have come from the Potter line with that messy hair. The two graceful bodies rose and fell together. It was beautiful.

The Malfoy heir drew back to insure he wouldn't be seen, but could still watch his Father with the other man. He palmed himself as his Father nearly bent the other man in half as he thrust into the willing and vocal body. In one smooth motion, the man underneath had their roles reverse. Lucius bit his lip harshly to silence his moan in appreciation as the young body arced in a perfect bow as the slim hips moved frantically up, down, side to side. Kiss swollen lips were open wide as thin whines of pleasure came from the man.

Abraxus chuckled and gripped the hips to hold the nubile body still. The younger man whined. In a whirl of hair, Abraxus had their positions reversed again. His looped the curtains of the canopy bed about one of the brunette's arm and leg, stretching the man wide open to his attack. The two cried out together.

Air hissed out of Lucius's tightly clenched teeth as he came in his own hand. He spared one last look at the stunning picture his father made with the other man before swiftly escaping.

The next morning, Lucius froze as he entered the dining room. Twined about his father was the man from before. The two were sharing food and secret flirtatious glances.

"Ah, Lucius, my son," Abraxus beckoned Lucius over. "Meet Hadrian, my courtesan." He brushed the messy black hair away from the delicately sculpted face and Lucius saw the courtesan earring of a Dragon that climbed all the way up the shell of Hadrian's ear.

"Hello," Hadrian greeted and Lucius shuddered. He bowed back politely. Once upon a time, Malfoys took courtesans, people who caught their attention that came from questionable backgrounds. They were trained to be loyal to the Malfoy who would sponsor them and teach them everything to please them. Since these courtesans usually didn't have anyone else, they were perfect for the dominating, possessive Malfoy clan. But now, it was extremely rare that Malfoys found courtesans.

A lovely catch Father, Lucius thought silently as he continued to watch his father just shy of taking Hadrian on the dinning table. As Lucius forked food into his mouth, he plotted how to snatch that alluring creature from his father. If Hadrian could be conditioned to match his father, the young man could be reconditioned for Lucius. Perhaps it was time for some illness, like Dragon Pox, to flare up again. A satisfied smirk crossed Lucius's face as his plan slid into place.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for the long wait. Move in successful. Internet not so much, but my ethernet works! Got to figure out the wifi for my dorm. :) We're Harry Potter themed! I'm a lion. :) Love you guys! Hopefully I can get to posting more, but it doesn't seem like I have the time to write right now. Please give me some feedback to whether or not you liked it! My goal is to finish this story THIS year. Can I make it to 300 reviews? Probably not, but I want to finish this series so I can move onto my next project!**

**You know the drill! Music in the link on the profile!**

**Without wax,**

**SCS**


	55. Dreams HPScarecrow

If Wishes Were Heliopaths

By: SCS

* * *

**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**Summary**: A collection of random pairing drabbles, inspired by Kamerreon and excentrykemuse. A drabble a day keeps the Wrackspurts away. You get to choose the pairings and the themes!

* * *

**Rules**: Review with a pairing and theme you would like to see. Every 50th review i.e. 150th, 200th etc. review will get a one-shot. It doesn't matter which story of mine you reach 50 on! Everyone else who reviews with a pairing and theme will get a drabble. Each drabble/one-shot will have a song that I wrote to and best compliments it. Recommend songs too! This is your chance to see want you want. You can even ask for a glimpse into the future of my other stories. It's all in your hands now.

* * *

Drabble 55: **Dreams

* * *

**

_NinetailsGirl09_ wants _Harry/Scarecrow_

_Theme_: Childhood Memories

_Song_: Missing ~ Evanescence

* * *

His slight body convulsed against the metal table as the drugs took hold. "Hello Harry." He screamed. Oh god did he scream. What had been Dr. Crane's face transformed when he put on the burlap sack. Red eyes glared out at him. Sirius's face overlapped and there was Vernon, Ron, Hermione, even Teddy. He cried and cried and cried. Make it stop!

"That's it baby," The man crooned to him. Harry writhed as hands ran up and down his body. It burned! He strained against the bands strapping him down. "Cry for me. Scream for me." He did. He did. Harry was a good boy. A good boy.

There was blessed silence. Harry jerked every once in a while like he had been under the Cruciatus Curse for too long a period of time.

"Why so serious," Harry's head lolled weakly to the side. His next door cellmate hummed a soft tune that drifted between the bars that separated them. The man coughed and laughed at the same time when Harry finally paid attention to him. "What you scared of? Ha ha ha ha," The man licked his lips and Harry's misty green eyes trailed the scares that made the mouth wider than it was. "Dr. Crane? We should share a cell baby boy!"

Harry turned away and buried his face in his arms. Let this all be his imagination.

"Aw, don't be like that precious." Hysterical laughter poured from the man. "Oh lookie here. We welcome the guest of honor! It's the Crane. It's Scarecrow. Crow. Crow. Crow!" The man sang out.

Harry closed his eyes tightly, only to scream when the man jerked him up off the floor and he saw Dr. Crane framing his cell door.

He was dragged down the hall and in the background he could here the man still in the cell calling out, "I don't think he likes you much Crow!"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry this is way over due. This have been crazy, and in all honestly, I haven't written ANYTHING in the past two weeks. I just haven't found the time. Once classes are over, I'm just so tired, or my roommate drags me out and about. So, I can't be anti-social and hole up in our dorms writing all day!**

**Hopefully once things settle down, I'll be able to get back into the swing of things!**

**Thanks for all the support! Yay! I reached 300+ reviews. Thanks guys, you're the best. And you know the drill by now about the music :)**

**Without wax,**

**SCS**


	56. Disguise VKHP

If Wishes Were Heliopaths

By: SCS

* * *

**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**Summary**: A collection of random pairing drabbles, inspired by Kamerreon and excentrykemuse. A drabble a day keeps the Wrackspurts away. You get to choose the pairings and the themes!

* * *

**Rules**: Review with a pairing and theme you would like to see. Every 50th review i.e. 150th, 200th etc. review will get a one-shot. It doesn't matter which story of mine you reach 50 on! Everyone else who reviews with a pairing and theme will get a drabble. Each drabble/one-shot will have a song that I wrote to and best compliments it. Recommend songs too! This is your chance to see want you want. You can even ask for a glimpse into the future of my other stories. It's all in your hands now.

* * *

One Shot 56: **Disguise

* * *

**

_Nanashi-Angel_ wants _Viktor Krum/Harry_

_Theme_: Protective

_Song_: Hummingbird Heartbeat ~ Katy Perry

* * *

"How about this one?"

"No. It makes you look fat." Bored blue eyes glanced up from her Samsung Vibrant. "And it's a disgusting color that makes your skin seemed like you've been in that awful tanning booth for too long."

"Ashe," Harry sighed. "I'm not a girl."

"So?" His best friend returned her attention to the screen. The Potter heir watched her fingers slid along the screen rapidly and wondered just how fast she could text message on that thing. "You still have to dress up like one for tonight."

The raven head sighed in frustration before disappearing back into the changing stall. He reappeared in his Westminster boys' uniform. "Let's go to another store."

Ashe rolled her eyes and brushed out her skirt as she stood. "Let's head to Harrods. I need a new scent. Everyone is wearing Ma Cherie and I can't have that." She tucked the phone into her Hermés Massai Taupe handbag. "Hurry up Potter. We still need to find you something to wear tonight."

He swung his over-the-shoulder book bag onto his shoulder and rushed to catch up with his friend. "If you weren't always texting and actually helping me find things, we'd be done by now." Harry grumbled.

Blue eyes slid over and gave him an amused look. "So you're putting yourself in my hands?" With building dread, Harry nodded. It wasn't like he was very apt at picking out women's clothes! "Fine. Now come on!"

Harry blush a thousand different shades when Ashe dragged into the Intimates department at Harrods. Discretely holding certain items up to Harry's body, she made quick decisive purchases up a bra, panty, and slip for him before they were on their way. Harry found himself being dragged through Harvey Nichols as Ashe picked out lacy tights and garters for him. The two argued over dresses before finally settling on a rather demure green Dolce & Gabbana dress that hit his knees. It was clinched in such a way that it gave the allusion of bigger breasts that he physically didn't own without the padded to the extreme bra Ashe had forced upon him.

"I'll bring over shoes for you," Ashe commanded as she perused through the perfume section. "Just don't destroy anything we just bought before I get there. Relax Harry. I know you don't like this, but it's necessary. We can't have the Boss's son out there as an open target." She patted his head calmly and adjusted the scarf he wore. "Now can you make it back home on your own?" She teased.

Harry rolled his eyes. "I'll be fine." Ashe nodded, tightened her Burberry trench coat and left him at the street corner. He could already see her texting away on her cell phone. He began his walk back to the apartments he was living in. It was little known fact to the outside world that Harry's family had deep ties to the 'mafia'. His father's family were some of the original Lords, along with the Malfoy family, the Nott family, and so forth. These Old Lord houses all descended in some way from the four greatest houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin.

Tonight's function was a big step for the British families because they were finally opening their doors to the foreigners and hoping the create alliances with other families around the world. Due to this, Harry was in possible danger. Out of all the children from the families, he was the most sheltered. It was because James had married outside the usual family circle and Lily had wanted Harry to have a normal childhood. Normal was subjective. He was kidnapped almost twice among other things, but his existence was generally under the radar. All the public knew was that Potter has a son somewhere.

Harry's only claim to a friend was Ashe. The young girl was a French and American heiress. Her family lines were more convoluted then his. She had more ties that most people because of her mother's many marriages. There was seven and still counting. There were rumors that she was slotted in the mafia as someone important, but when Harry had asked her, Ashe just laughed into his face before getting him to do something stupid, like party the night away before midterms.

The young man found himself in the bathroom, wielding a razor and getting rid of all the hair on his body before cleaning himself thoroughly. A week before, Ashe had brought him clip in hair extensions. With some struggling, he got them in so they looked somewhat normal. He pulled out all the clothes Ashe had just purchased for him and sighed while blushing. Women had it hard.

By the time his door bell rang, Harry had managed to dress himself, but everything itched and pinched. He opened his door to Ashe staring down at her phone like always. She looked up and laughed. "You make a good girl Potter." With that, she came in armed with many bags of different kinds. "Here," she shoved a slender velvet box into his hands. Cartier was printed across it. "I already picked up your jewelry." For big families like them, they were given accessories to wear. They were somewhat like a walking, talking, living, advertisement.

He opened the velvet case and raised an eyebrow. There was the Panthère Bracelet in yellow gold, Caresse d'orchidées par Cartier pink gold necklace and matching earrings. It was all very pretty and exquisitely made. "Do I have to wear these?"

"Your ears are pierced aren't they?" Ashe was pulling out curling irons and other hair products. "What girl doesn't go to a function decked out?"

"You," Harry remarked bluntly. Indeed. Ashe was only wearing her Elsa Peretti mini Bean pendent that she wore every single day since forever.

Ashe laughed. "It's because I still have to do your hair and makeup. I can't wear jewelry while I'm doing that!" Harry rummaged through the other bags she has toted along and pulled out to winter coats and found the heels he was to wear. Bless Ashe for picking out ones with tiny heels. Harry eyed the ones she was wearing and shuddered. He found a Tiffany blue case and pulled it out. Sure enough, it was Tiffany & Co. He found the Paloma's Marrakesh bracelet and Tiffany Fringe Tower earrings laid out for Ashe to wear tonight.

"Come on Harry. We don't have all night."

"I thought everyone did fashionably late," Harry remarked drying, but he sat down. Ashe quickly and efficiently attacked his face and hair.

"Don't be stupid." Ashe sighed. "People might do that, but we can't afford to. We need to get you in before all the crowd gets there."

Harry smiled softly as he watched Ashe check her appearance in the mirror. She wore a floor length black dress that looked blue under certain lights and had cut outs along her shoulders. It was more than likely some ridiculously overpriced designer piece. Her hair was swept up into an elegant knot at the back of her head. "Thanks Ashe."

"God, save the chick flick stuff," Ashe pulled a face before proclaiming them ready. After pulling on their thick winter coats, the two left for the limo waiting downstairs.

"Ashe, will you stop with your phone for one second?" Harry hissed at her. Standing next to him was Percy Weasley who wouldn't stop talking about his job to Harry. Ashe finally tucked away her phone into her clutch.

"Hot piece of meat, ten o'clock." Ashe smiled at Harry and shoved him towards the man by his ass. "Have fun," She sung out before dragging Percy away. Harry stumbled, unused to even the low heels.

Arms caught him and the first thought that crosses Harry's mind was safe. Those arms were powerful and corded with muscle, but not disgustingly so. Green eyes fluttered upward and he froze. Well shit. It was Viktor Krum, sport's golden boy, whom Ashe had shoved him so brazenly into.

"Excuse me," Harry straightened himself out and pushed away from Viktor. He tempered down his sudden need to grope the chest before him just to see if Viktor was firm there. After all, Krum probably had enough women throwing themselves at him and since Harry wasn't a female (thank you very much!) he wasn't going to act like one.

"It's alright," Viktor's hand was still on Harry's arm and the younger man found himself leaning into the warmth and strength that was provided. "I have not seen you around here before." There was honest curiosity in the husky and accented voice.

"Oh," Harry grasped at straws for an answer. What was the most believable excuse for him to use?

"Hey sweetie," Who could claim being saved by a pervert. A rather drunk man reached out and gave Harry's bottom a harsh squeeze. Emerald eyes sparked in anger. He was going to be plucking grapes! Before he could turn around to carry out his thoughts, Viktor had already gripped the man's wrist. His grip must have been punishing because the man began to blubber.

"Leave," Krum snarled. What a knight in shining armor. After that, the two stood in awkward silence. What was Harry supposed to say? "I have not seen you around before." The other man repeated.

Harry paused at Krum's question. "I'm ah . . ." His eyes darted around and finally settled on Ashe who was standing with the infamous Chemist Severus Snape. Their heads, one black hair, the other white, were bent together discussing something very lively. "I came with my cousin, Ashe!" He blurted out.

A strange look flashed across those dark eyes and Harry flushed briefly as he felt himself utterly turned on by that look. Down boy! "You're related to La Petite Mort?"

"What?" Harry asked in confusion. As his answer, Krum broke into a soft smile that soften the harsh lines of his face and made him that much more attractive.

"Any _family_ of Ashe's is a family of mine," Viktor offered his arm to Harry. "I am Viktor Krum."

"I know," Harry wanted to smack himself when the words slip out. Of course he knew! But couldn't he keep his damn mouth shut? And why did Krum have to stress 'family' like that, it was as if he **knew** Harry was lying. As Harry was preoccupied when Viktor's firm arm under his hands, he failed to notice Viktor nod his head to Ashe who was saluting them with a champagne glass. Severus just rolled his eyes before subtly curling his hand around Ashe's hip to pull her away from another grabby drunk.

As Harry braced himself against the wall with his dress somewhere on the floor and his slip shoved up to around his hips, he knew why Viktor was so smug. Now he knew that Ashe was definitely someone in the mafia through her family, Ange De L'Mort who was Lucian Mal Foi (Ashe's biological father's) lover. Furthermore, Ange and Viktor's family were the best of friends. He reminded himself to be anger with Ashe tomorrow. Viktor was simply too talented with his mouth for Harry to do anything but cling to the strong man and hope he survived the night.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**A bit of light hearted fun :] Anyway, sorry for the wait, I've been busier than I thought with school. It's strange settling down into a place you're never been before and trying to figure everything out isn't easy. The classes are long and hard, but I'm enjoying myself, now if only I wasn't getting sick... Love you guys and thanks for all the support you've shown me! I hope you liked this one. Only 14 more drabbles/one-shots to go, it's that crazy? Now I just have to write them.**

**You know the drill, music is in the link on my profile. Thanks!**

**Without wax,**

**SCS**


	57. Boredom MinatoHarry

If Wishes Were Heliopaths

By: SCS

* * *

**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**Summary**: A collection of random pairing drabbles, inspired by Kamerreon and excentrykemuse. A drabble a day keeps the Wrackspurts away. You get to choose the pairings and the themes!

* * *

**Rules**: Review with a pairing and theme you would like to see. Every 50th review i.e. 150th, 200th etc. review will get a one-shot. It doesn't matter which story of mine you reach 50 on! Everyone else who reviews with a pairing and theme will get a drabble. Each drabble/one-shot will have a song that I wrote to and best compliments it. Recommend songs too! This is your chance to see want you want. You can even ask for a glimpse into the future of my other stories. It's all in your hands now.

* * *

Drabble 57: **Boredom**

**

* * *

**

_Ania Orome_ wants _Harry Potter/Minato Namikaze_

_Theme_: Shinigami=Master of Death

_Song_: Everybody Loves Me ~ One Republic / Silence and Light ~ Alexandre Desplat

* * *

Green eyes slowly opened when he felt one of his shinigami being summoned. Harry pulled at the tie of the invisibility cloak. No one had dared summon Death in a while. He vanished in a few steps to check out where his shinigami was being taken to. The young in appearance man watched dispassionately as a demon ravaged the village he was taken to. Who was stupid or vengeful enough to summon a demon?

Harry narrowed his brilliant eyes when he saw the blond cradling a child in his arms. He felt the flare of power and saw the seal being drawn on the stomach of the squalling newborn. Sacrifice. He understood that well.

Minato bent his head and pressed a fierce kiss to Naruto's crown. "Live strong," he breathed out just as the shinigami appeared. The last thing he saw was a flash of cold green eyes that stared at him with dislike.

An equal trade, Harry reflected. A life for a life, but this was not end well. Already, he could see the hate building as the baby boy was taken away. Harry caught up with Naruto and placed his hand on the boy's forehead, where his father had kissed. Harry finalized the seal that trapped the Kyuubi as well as imprinted the boy's parents in the seal. Every orphan deserved their parents, not matter what the parents had done. Once that was done, Harry, uninterested, returned to his realm. Until the next big event. Green eyes closed and he slumbered as his shinigami performed their regular duties.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Not my best, I'm sorry. But please don't let that stop you from listening the Alexandre Desplat who is an AMAZING composer. Unfortunately, I couldn't find the file for this song on my computer, so it won't be up on 4shared. I'm completely frazzled right now and can't remember much.**

**Hope you enjoyed this! Thanks for all the reviews and adds. They make me happy.**

**Without wax,**

**SCS**


	58. Forfeit HarryCygnusBlack

If Wishes Were Heliopaths

By: SCS

* * *

**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**Summary**: A collection of random pairing drabbles, inspired by Kamerreon and excentrykemuse. A drabble a day keeps the Wrackspurts away. You get to choose the pairings and the themes!

* * *

**Rules**: Review with a pairing and theme you would like to see. Every 50th review i.e. 150th, 200th etc. review will get a one-shot. It doesn't matter which story of mine you reach 50 on! Everyone else who reviews with a pairing and theme will get a drabble. Each drabble/one-shot will have a song that I wrote to and best compliments it. Recommend songs too! This is your chance to see want you want. You can even ask for a glimpse into the future of my other stories. It's all in your hands now.

* * *

Drabble 58: **Forfeit**

**

* * *

**

_NightFairy79 _wants _Harry/Cygnus Black_

_Theme_: Pride

_Song_: Fade Away ~ Breaking Benjamin

* * *

There was something so seductive about power. Every Black worth their salt knew that and strove to possess everything they could. Obviously, they met competition along the way, played with fire, and sacrificed much, but regardless, they always needed to come out on top. Therefore, all it took was one glance from those powerful green eyes and nothing else mattered. It didn't matter that he came from the inferior Gaunt family, who's only claim to power was that they were Salazar's descendents. It didn't matter that Cygnus was already betrothed to Violetta Bulstrode. It certainly didn't matter that others were interested in the powerful Hadrian Gaunt. Nothing would stand in his way to own the young man. His pride wouldn't allow it.

Cygnus freely admitted that he used underhanded, dirty techniques to get rid of his competitors. He wasn't above blackmail, manipulation, and if all else failed, pure force to drive everyone away from Hadrian. He cornered the mysterious man and forced the marriage upon him. As the two were tangled together in their marriage bed, furious but resigned green eyes glaring at him as he claimed the young body, Cygnus loved every second of it. He was the one with the power in his hands. Love or whatever frivolous attachment could come later. When his husband swelled with their children, he felt satisfaction. He had done his duty, secured the Black's power, wealth, talents, and all the other things that made them the top dog.

Only then did he tenderly draw Hadrian into his arms, press a kiss to the extended stomach that housed the future of his family and whisper his love for the other man. The very next day, Hadrian woke to a still cold body and screamed.

For all their power, greed, and pride, the Blacks were cursed. They married for all the wrong reasons, never to take their true love as their spouse. This was done to insure the continuation and growth of the Black family. Once Cygnus has expressed his true feelings for Hadrian, he had broken the cardinal rule and paid for it.

"I don't like that story Papa," Large blue eyes stared up at imploringly at Harry. Harry smiled softly, smoothed his son's unruly black hair away from the adorable face.

"I don't like it either," Harry gently tucked his son in. "But you need to know the stories of our family."

Blue eyes tiredly fluttered shut. An ear splitting yawn escaped from the small mouth. "I will fall in love Papa and I'll be able to tell them I love them." A heart breaking smile flickered across Harry's face. He kissed his son's forehead, but didn't confirm anything.

The Potter heir entered his husband's room. Regulus Black was standing facing the large window, staring sightlessly out. "He's asleep." Harry informed Regulus stiffly. Regulus's blues eyes met Harry's in the window before flickering away with disinterest. Harry had believed Regulus loved him, but no, Regulus could never love him the way he wanted to be loved. The Black Pride was too strong for that. Harry closed his eyes tightly to stem the flow of sorrow. This was his story, so alike yet so dissimilar to the past. The Blacks were cursed in a never ending cycle that people like Hadrian and Harry couldn't possibly survive in. Harry could only pray that his son wasn't doomed to follow the same path.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**;aljkshf;eaoihf; kajefnk It's been awhile. Things are still crazy and busy here. As I'm typing this, I really should be focusing on my Calculus homework and my two midterms this week. D: Sooooo needless to say, nothing has been written. I hope after this week, I'll get some time to type things up. Thanks everyone! Music up in 4shared!**

**Without wax,**

**SCS**


	59. Blind BZHP

If Wishes Were Heliopaths

By: SCS

* * *

**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**Summary**: A collection of random pairing drabbles, inspired by Kamerreon and excentrykemuse. A drabble a day keeps the Wrackspurts away. You get to choose the pairings and the themes!

* * *

**Rules**: Review with a pairing and theme you would like to see. Every 50th review i.e. 150th, 200th etc. review will get a one-shot. It doesn't matter which story of mine you reach 50 on! Everyone else who reviews with a pairing and theme will get a drabble. Each drabble/one-shot will have a song that I wrote to and best compliments it. Recommend songs too! This is your chance to see want you want. You can even ask for a glimpse into the future of my other stories. It's all in your hands now.

* * *

One Shot 59: **Blind**

* * *

_Eye Greater Than Three_ wants _Old Slytherin Male/Harry/Ginny - ends Slytherin Male/Harry_

_Theme_: Ginny after Harry even though he's with someone else and gay

_Song_: He Loves You Not ~ Dream / Love is Dead ~ Kerli

* * *

_He's mine!_ Her grip tightened about the glass before she tossed back the drink with a flashy wipe of red hair. _Get your paws off him you slut!_ Another glass was plucked up and tossed back. Furious brown eyes watched everything like a hawk. Ginny Weasley was practically spitting fire when she watched the woman touch Harry Potter's shoulder. The way Harry turned and tilted his head to look at the blond had Ginny crushing her glass and moving towards the two people.

"Harry!" She purred and curled around his arm. Those green eyes that turned to look at her were definitely filled with love. "I missed you. You didn't come by my house last night." Subtly, she pressed her breasts against his arm.

The female friend Harry was talking to politely excused herself. _That's right bitch, walk away from my man!_ Ginny smirked triumphantly.

"Hello Ginny," Harry gently pried her hands from his arm and put a respectable distance between them. What a gentleman. "Sorry I couldn't make Fred's birthday yesterday." The boy-who-lived-again smiled that darling lopsided smile at her. Ginny felt her kneels got weak. She just wanted to toss him to the ground and have her wicked with him. Then she's produce tons of beautiful savior babies and live happily ever after with tons of money with Harry.

"Potter," Ginny felt her spine stiffen at the husky voice that called out her man's name. Brown eyes turned to glare at the tall broad man who had his hand on Harry's unoccupied elbow.

The breath taking smile that grew on Harry's face made Ginny grind her teeth. _That smile is fake! It's there to hid disgust! Fake! _"Blaise," Harry firmly shook the dark skin man's hand. Ginny was forced to relinquish her hold on Harry or get a face full of Blaise's chest. Not that she minded. Blaise had an amazing body. The way the rich fabrics clung to the man's hard edges wasn't enough to tell. But she was faithful! Ginny loved only Harry.

"Your drink," Blaise Zabini deposited a glass of amber liquid into Harry's hand.

"Thank you," Harry murmured and took a sip. "You remembered."

Ginny's head bounced back forth. She felt like she was missing something. But what?

"Of course," The two dark heads were bent together. It was like they were in their own world sharing something completely private. Ginny huffed in annoyance and reached out once again for Harry's arm. _Pay attention to me!_

She flinched when Blaise slapped Ginny's hand away from Harry's arm, yet he made it in such a way that it seemed accidental because he was draping his arm around Harry's shoulder. But Ginny knew. Blaise was radiating a 'Hands off!' aura.

"Sorry Weasley," Blaise grinned triumphantly at the little tart.

"What?" Harry tuned back into the conversation in confusion.

Ginny glared at Blaise. Harry was hers. That man before her had no chance of stealing him away! "Nothing Harry!" She chirped brightly and latched onto Harry's arm. "I see Mother. Let's go say hi." As she dragged him away, Ginny childishly stuck her tongue out at an amused looking Blaise who stood there with his hands tucked in his pant pockets. _That's right. Harry's mine._

Hands smoothed down the lingerie and cupped the small breast. Brown eyes observed herself in the mirror, trying to find imperfections. Ginny smiled in satisfaction. Moving to the fire place, the young woman picked up a handful of Floo powder and was gone in the green flames. Ginny straightened herself out when she landed in Harry's house. Soon, this would all be hers and she could decorate it as she saw fit. The door to Harry's room creaked soundlessly open and Ginny tiptoed in until she was at the edge of the bed. Smothering a giggle, she let the lingerie pool to the ground. The red head stood naked before lifting the blankets. She wiggling in and pressed her breast up against the naked back before her. Harry slept in the nude. That wasn't expected.

However, what really was a surprise was the sudden jerk of the body before her. All the lights instantaneously went on. The tousled black hair, which looked like Harry's in the dark, definitely wasn't Harry's. "What the hell!" Blaise Zabini's rough with sleep voice billowed, causing Harry's head to pop up from below the blankets on the other side.

Ginny just screamed.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**A thousand apologies for the long wait between chapters and the length of this one-shot. I'm so sorry! Real Life is just more active nowadays. I find myself outside going places rather than having my laptop to work on stories. I promise to be a little better at this! Rest assure I'm working hard on these drabbles and will wrap this story up before the new year!**

**Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing. It made my day! You know the drill. All songs are on 4shared. And please excuse any mistakes. I made all of them and will fix them later.**

**Without wax,**

**SCS**


	60. Collect DMHP

If Wishes Were Heliopaths

By: SCS

* * *

**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**Summary**: A collection of random pairing drabbles, inspired by Kamerreon and excentrykemuse. A drabble a day keeps the Wrackspurts away. You get to choose the pairings and the themes!

* * *

**Rules**: Review with a pairing and theme you would like to see. Every 50th review i.e. 150th, 200th etc. review will get a one-shot. It doesn't matter which story of mine you reach 50 on! Everyone else who reviews with a pairing and theme will get a drabble. Each drabble/one-shot will have a song that I wrote to and best compliments it. Recommend songs too! This is your chance to see want you want. You can even ask for a glimpse into the future of my other stories. It's all in your hands now.

* * *

Drabble 60: **Collect

* * *

**

_rani185 _wants _Draco/Harry_

_Theme_: Illuminati, with lemon and a dash of angst. Draco cheats on Harry and only realizes his mistake when it's too late (or maybe not?). Must have bottom Harry and mpreg!

_Song_: Let's Call it Off ~ Drake

* * *

It was too late that he realized their story didn't have a sorry, a back button, or a pass Go and collect two hundred dollars. Draco cupped his hot tea in his hands. Darkened grey eyes watched his son Scorpius before flickering over to the Harry James Potter who stood not far away caressing his stomach while gazing lovingly up at Bill Weasley. That used to be him.

Harry used to see Draco as his light, the one thing he held close and worshiped, and boy could Harry worship. Draco shivered as he remembered the talent of the pouty mouth. Yet, none of that had mattered had it? Draco just didn't love Harry enough or at all, if he was so willing to give the other man up and follow his family's wish to marry Astoria. His eyes flickered away as he took a sip of his tea. It tasted disgusting in his mouth. Jealousy reared its ugly head as he watched Bill dip down and kiss Harry passionately. The large calloused hands slip around the large stomach lovingly.

Draco stood in one fluid motion, tossed away his tea and picked up his son. He had chosen his path; there was no point in crying over spilt milk as the muggles say. His eyes raked over the happy couple before he left. He had to return to Astoria.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Can you believe I finally made it 60 chapters? That means only 10 more to go and we're done with this series and it means new project time! I really want to thank everyone for all the support that has been shown for these drabbles. **

**Now, when and if you do review, drop and idea for what you'd like to see as my new project. It can be anything. Would you like to see only crossovers? Some het? Second Generation stories? Alternate Universe. You tell me, I'm seriously thinking about new projects. Thank you! And you know the drill. Music in 4shared. Enjoy!**

**Without wax,**

**SCS**


	61. Delicious HarryLegolas

If Wishes Were Heliopaths

By: SCS

* * *

**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**Summary**: A collection of random pairing drabbles, inspired by Kamerreon and excentrykemuse. A drabble a day keeps the Wrackspurts away. You get to choose the pairings and the themes!

* * *

**Rules**: Review with a pairing and theme you would like to see. Every 50th review i.e. 150th, 200th etc. review will get a one-shot. It doesn't matter which story of mine you reach 50 on! Everyone else who reviews with a pairing and theme will get a drabble. Each drabble/one-shot will have a song that I wrote to and best compliments it. Recommend songs too! This is your chance to see want you want. You can even ask for a glimpse into the future of my other stories. It's all in your hands now.

* * *

Drabble 61: **Delicious

* * *

**

_OverladyAerix_ wants _Harry/Legolas_

_Theme_: Harry is dark. He does Sauron's work and loves being evil. Legolas, somehow, falls in love with Harry and will do anything for him. Therefore, he joins Sauron, either secretly or not (your choice), to be with his Harry. If Harry loves Legolas or not is your choice. All other details are yours.

_Song_: Promise (Reprise) ~ Konami Kukeiha Club

* * *

The knife reflected the glow of the fire. Powerful green eyes filled with unimaginable power glowed even brighter. The man, who was pushing at least four hundred, cocked his head like a curious puppy. Hadrian the Black was an enigma in the story of Middle Earth. He had simply appeared one day and there he was. He was wizard and introduced himself as Harry Black, eventually the name evolved into the status he held, Hadrian the Black. No one knew why he chose to work under Sauron, for he certainly had more power and no one or thing could bind him.

At any rate, the ancient man that looked youthful was gazing at the scrawled out form on his bed. The elf claimed that Harry was his mate. Full lips twisted darkly at that thought. Mates. He reached out and moved the silky golden hair from the handsome face. He supposed the elf wasn't a bad catch, but Harry had no interests in any form of attachments. His 'contract' with Sauron was simply an understanding. Sauron understood that Harry was the more powerful one, as long as he left Harry to his own devices and provided chaos then Harry worked for the Dark Lord.

The elf did have his uses Harry supposed. He leaved over sucked on the sensitive tipped ear. Legolas stirred with a moan and groaned loudly when Harry cupped his erection through only the sheet that preserved his modesty. The wizard effortlessly worked the elf up to the highest zenith and held the young prince there for hours on end. He loved the way the elf begged for release. Finally, Harry tipped Legolas over the edge and followed shortly himself. Satisfied, the two lay tangled in his large canopy bed. Perhaps he really should keep the elf . . . perhaps.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**First off, sorry for the long wait. Second of all, sorry for all the rather dark and depression drabbles. Unfortunately, they only seem to be increasing. I'll try to write some happier ones LOL.**

**Thanks everyone for the support! Only 9 more drabbles/one-shots to go!**

**Without wax,  
SCS **


	62. Divided RaslerHarry

If Wishes Were Heliopaths

By: SCS

* * *

**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**Summary**: A collection of random pairing drabbles, inspired by Kamerreon and excentrykemuse. A drabble a day keeps the Wrackspurts away. You get to choose the pairings and the themes!

* * *

**Rules**: Review with a pairing and theme you would like to see. Every 50th review i.e. 150th, 200th etc. review will get a one-shot. It doesn't matter which story of mine you reach 50 on! Everyone else who reviews with a pairing and theme will get a drabble. Each drabble/one-shot will have a song that I wrote to and best compliments it. Recommend songs too! This is your chance to see want you want. You can even ask for a glimpse into the future of my other stories. It's all in your hands now.

* * *

Drabble 62: **Divided**

* * *

_Falena Eledhwen_ wants _Rasler/Harry_

_Theme_: Soul mates

_Song_: Enchanted ~ Taylor Swift

* * *

"I marry tomorrow," The blond man finished buckling his armor on. He turned his head to look at his lover who was spread out on the bed. Brilliant green eyes peered at him fro the bed before ruby lips quirked upward.

"Who's the blessed girl?" The voice was husky from a combination of screaming the night away and smoking. As the two spoke, Hadrian lit a cigarette and watched the smoke drift hypnotizing up towards the ceiling.

"Princess Ashelia," Rasler Heios Nabradia leaned back over the rumbled sheets and pressed kisses against the sharp shoulder blades of the priest.

Hadrian rolled over; one hand fisted in the Prince's hair and brought their faces close together. Rasler stared into the endless green eyes that held so many hidden secrets. "She's a lucky girl to gain such a passionate man isn't she?" He teased the prince by rubbing his lips against the hollow of Rasler's throat and brought his knee up between the other man's legs.

"It's a political marriage," Rasler gasped out before capturing Hadrian in a bruising kiss.

"Regardless," Harry whispered against his Prince's lips. "You'll be hers." That was all that was said between them.

..::...::...::..

Delicate hands gripped the stone banister. Green eyes were half lidded as Harry watched the grand wedding. He bowed his head and left to attend to the light. Dark times were ahead.

..::...::...::..

"Come away with me," Harry implored Rasler as they stood alone in the hallway. "War is coming. Leave with me, please!"

"Do not make me shame my country and my wife!" Rasler snapped in frustration.

Sad green eyes observed him but found him wanting. Harry leaned up and pressed a gently kiss to both of his closed eyelids. "Very well. Good bye my prince." His voice was a soft hush of air against the prince's face and the priest swept away.

..::...::...::..

A scream of rage left Rasler's mouth when he saw the light of the city's iconic paling extinguished. No, that meant all the high priests were dead. Harry! His mind screamed in despair. The last thing he remembered was Ashelia and Harry's face mixing together in his minds eye as he charged into battle.

Then there was just pain.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I did say I wouldn't update this week, but I just can't focus on studying for my Calculus midterm right now D: I should be panicking all over the place since I only got 2 of the classes I wanted for next quarter and waitlisted for the rest. At any rate, sorry it's another sad one. The one after this is sad too. BUT the one after that one is happy, sorta. We're almost done with the series. Can you believe it?

Thanks everyone. You all make my day!

Without wax,

SCS


	63. Consume TRHP

If Wishes Were Heliopaths

By: SCS

* * *

**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**Summary**: A collection of random pairing drabbles, inspired by Kamerreon and excentrykemuse. A drabble a day keeps the Wrackspurts away. You get to choose the pairings and the themes!

* * *

**Rules**: Review with a pairing and theme you would like to see. Every 50th review i.e. 150th, 200th etc. review will get a one-shot. It doesn't matter which story of mine you reach 50 on! Everyone else who reviews with a pairing and theme will get a drabble. Each drabble/one-shot will have a song that I wrote to and best compliments it. Recommend songs too! This is your chance to see want you want. You can even ask for a glimpse into the future of my other stories. It's all in your hands now.

* * *

Drabble 63: **Consume

* * *

**

_BloodStainedSweater_ wants _Tom/Harry_

_Theme_: shadow, time-travel, music, the Locket (seriously, why kill a prostitute to make a horcrux?)

_Song_: Redlight District ~ Porcelain and the Tramps

* * *

Smoke curled lazily towards the sky. Tom Riddle ambled slowly down the shady streets. Sometimes, he just needed a break from the purebloods, the political games, and the facades. He came to a rather downtrodden door and knocked in a particular pattern.

The door opened a fraction before closing. He could hear the chain being undone before he was allowed in. "Welcome," The greedy man breathed out shallowly. Tom dismissed him with disinterest. He already knew what he was here for.

As the half naked girls tried to press themselves against him, Tom let his magic lash out. The girls quickly backed away, but weren't sure why. He pushed aside the heavy curtains and found the one he was looking for. Brilliant green cat eyes lines with kohl turned to stare at him before the most breathtaking smile Tom had ever witness directed at him, spread across the attractive face.

"You're back!" The boy bounced to his feet and practically threw himself into Tom's arms.

"Of course," Tom smirked at the eager boy and smoothed his hand across face to cup the boy's cheek. The two kissed passionately.

Finally they broke apart for air and Tom just trailed kisses down the boy's neck, nipping and sucking as he went. "Mmmhh," the boy whimpered and they made their way to one of the many rooms in the establishment.

The two men switched through various position and places before they were finally in the bed with Tom spooning Hadrian. The younger and smaller male clutched tightly at the cheap bed sheets, trying to ground himself in the onslaught of pleasure as Tom moved in him. Hadrian cried out first and Tom followed him soon after. The two shifted around to get as comfortable as they could among the rumbled sheets with sweat and other fluids. "It's odd," Hadrian whispered. "Not knowing your name at all. Yet you always visit me."

Tom didn't respond. He just pulled Hadrian into another deep kiss before lifting the boy's legs up in the air and entering roughly. Hadrian just tossed his head back and screamed hoarsely. "Please. More!"

Hazel eyes flashed red as Tom sat on the bed smoking and thinking about his next political move. Hadrian was curled against him tightly slumbering away peacefully. He had worn the young boy out. Dark finger smudges and even darker hickies littered the pale fit body. Hadrian murmured quietly and Tom smoothed his hands down the boy's hip to settle him down. There was something about the boy. Tom couldn't quite put his finger on it. The boy couldn't be completely muggle, yet he was here wasn't he? Tom dismissed the thought. There were more important things to contemplate than the origins of a whore. He finally stood, dressed, placed the money on the bedside table and left. What he didn't realize he had left his Gaunt ring behind by Hadrian's hip.

Tom hurried down the streets, braving the raging wind. He cursed himself and in his fury, he moved like a blur down the winding road due to his magic. He burst into the brothel only to realize everyone was screaming and running around trying to put out the fire that was spreading unnaturally. He cursed realizing his horcrux must have taken over.

The powerful wizard drew his wand and sprinted for Hadrian's room. It was completely ransacked, but there was no raven head boy, only a trail of blood leading outside. An oath slipped from him and he followed the trail of blood. His horcrux's aura was strongest that way anyway.

As the man rounded a corner, his blood went cold. Standing over a very recognizable Hadrian was some random prostitute cackling crazily; fisted in her hand was his ring. In a moment of rage, green light flashed through the smoky night sky. He felt his soul rip and commanded it to bind to his locket. However, this time, there was no pain. No screaming. No sense of lost. Red eyes gazed down at his dead lover who had been a prostitute. Did Hadrian die with Tom's unknown name on his lips? Riddle coldly kicked the dead female and summoned his ring. The only thing that fell for the one man Tom had envisioned himself feeling anything for, was a single tear.

With that, Tom swirled his cloak around himself and vanished. He didn't bother with the magical fire. It just spread and spread and consumed and consumed, just like the darkness in his soul because the one smidgen of light the run down brothel offered was gone.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Happy Turkey-day everyone! Hope you eat lots of good food and if you don't celebrate, that's fine. Keep safe everyone, traveling or not! **

**If this is confusing, sorry. Sorry goes like this: Tom frequents this one brothel. No one knows who he is, but he feels something (Curiosity more than anything) for Hadrian and accidentally leaves his Gaunt ring there. The Dark Magic drove one of the female prostitutes to covet it and kill Hadrian for it. **

**Only 7 more chapters to go! YES! Love you guys and thank you.**

**Without wax,**

**SCS**


	64. Dirty DracoHarry

If Wishes Were Heliopaths

By: SCS

* * *

**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**Summary**: A collection of random pairing drabbles, inspired by Kamerreon and excentrykemuse. A drabble a day keeps the Wrackspurts away. You get to choose the pairings and the themes!

* * *

**Rules**: Review with a pairing and theme you would like to see. Every 50th review i.e. 150th, 200th etc. review will get a one-shot. It doesn't matter which story of mine you reach 50 on! Everyone else who reviews with a pairing and theme will get a drabble. Each drabble/one-shot will have a song that I wrote to and best compliments it. Recommend songs too! This is your chance to see want you want. You can even ask for a glimpse into the future of my other stories. It's all in your hands now.

* * *

Drabble 64: **Dirty

* * *

**

_anony-mous_ wants _Draco/Harry (past Ginny/Harry)_

_Theme_: lies, dancing, whispers

_Song_: Pursuit of Happiness (feat. MGMT & Ratatat) (Steve Aoki Remix) ~ Kid Cudi

* * *

The leather cut out mask fit over his face perfectly. Green eyes lined with black eyeliner peered out at the world. Harry tied the silk tie tightly so the mask wouldn't slip. He took a deep breath and looked at himself in the mirror, wondering exactly what the hell he was thinking doing this. Maybe he wasn't thinking at all. The young man bit his lips. Did he really want to do this knowing Ginny was going to be there?

Harry wasn't vain, but he had his pride. When Ginny had cheated on him, Harry James Potter had felt what little pride he had crumble. Gritting his teeth, he picked up his blazer and left before the little determination he had scrounged up vanished.

"Seriously, relax," Harry just tensed more as his date whispered into his ear. "I said relax Potter."

"It's a little hard to do when your hand is on my ass!" Harry finally snapped. A chuckle was the only verbal answer he got before the hand that was resting on said ass, gave a very teasing squeeze. Harry squealed, manly of course, and slapped the chest of his date only to wince. Forget it, those pectorals were like rock. Everything about him tensed again when he saw the red head walking around. A sigh of breath blew across his ear before the large hands traveled to cradled his hip.

"Come on," Harry shivered as the lips nipped the tip of his ear. He was dragged into the tong of dancing people. Quickly he was entranced by the thumping music. His date positioned them so they were grinding sensually back to chest. Harry groaned softly when his date's mouth found its home on his neck and just suckled as the two swayed with each other.

"Harry?" The completely scandalized voice dragged him away from his happy place. Harry tensed and felt his date's hands spasm against his hips. Harry gently clasped their hands and turned to look at Ginny. "What the hell is going on?"

Impassive green eyes gave the girl before him a once over and through to himself: what did he ever see in her? The only Weasley girl donned a dress, and that was a polite way to describe it. It was made of gold sequins, cut too low and too short. Harry got a glimpse of red curls every time she shifted and she kept having to adjusting the top of her dress so she wasn't completely indecent.

"Dancing," Harry's date leaned over his shoulder and planted an open mouth kiss on his cheek. "Until you rudely interrupted." Harry barely stifled a gasp as his date made a particularly lewd roll of his hips, while pulling harry back. "Now run along so I can enjoy my boyfriend."

Harry turned to face Draco Malfoy. He fisted the soft golden strands and brought the taller man down for kiss. The cool surface of Draco's phantom mask pressed uncomfortably against Harry's cheek, but he didn't care. "Goodbye Ginny," he tossed carelessly over his shoulder and forced Draco to back up further into the other dancing people. Harry allowed his hands to wonder the body that was presented before him. And with a smirk, he pinched his boyfriend's ass too. "Be good Draco dear," Harry cooed and stood on tiptoes to kiss the Malfoy heir again. "And I might reward you later."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for the slitted updates. Things have been rather busy with midterms right before finals. I don't get the logic in that really, but what can you? Only a few more drabbles/one-shots to go! You know the drill by now. All music is in my 4shared files!**

**Thanks for everyone that has showed interest in this series!**

**Without wax,**

**SCS**


	65. Dangerous AlucardHarry

If Wishes Were Heliopaths

By: SCS

* * *

**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**Summary**: A collection of random pairing drabbles, inspired by Kamerreon and excentrykemuse. A drabble a day keeps the Wrackspurts away. You get to choose the pairings and the themes!

* * *

**Rules**: Review with a pairing and theme you would like to see. Every 50th review i.e. 150th, 200th etc. review will get a one-shot. It doesn't matter which story of mine you reach 50 on! Everyone else who reviews with a pairing and theme will get a drabble. Each drabble/one-shot will have a song that I wrote to and best compliments it. Recommend songs too! This is your chance to see want you want. You can even ask for a glimpse into the future of my other stories. It's all in your hands now.

* * *

Drabble 65: **Dangerous**

* * *

_lildevil425_ wants _Alucard/Harry (Hellsing)_

_Theme_: Stranger

_Song_: Running Up That Hill ~ Placebo

* * *

"Hello stranger," The age old vampire didn't even twitch at the sultry greeting he received from the young boy that sat at the desk. Alacurd found humans amusing. That was about it. They were interesting, save for a few special cases like Van Helsing. Yet, regardless of all of that, he played by human rules now. Allowing a slow leer to take over his face, Alucard peered over his glasses and chuckled softly but maniacally when the call boy in front shivered – half from an unexplainable fear, half from sexual need.

"I'm here for the Kiss," The scantly dressed boy gave him a look but professionally opened the book before him.

"Mr. Alucard? Follow me," Gone was the sultry glances and coy tones. Making sure the strange man was following him; the boy led the twisting turning way deep into the escort house. "Enjoy." There was mysterious smile and hinting tone. Bowing his head, the boy quickly retreated. The vampire tilted his head and cackled to himself. Such strange humans, yet something about what lay beyond the wooden door drew him in. There was death beyond that door. He licked his lips, savoring the scent. Dear Integra, she was such a drag, but she certainly stumbled upon the most interesting little morsels.

"Are you going to stand there all day?" The door opened and glowing green eyes peered out from the darkness before a truly wicked smile crossed the androgynous face. "I was wondering when you'd pay me a visit Count."

Ah! Alucard's gloved hand darted out and gripped the crown of the boy's hair. The boy before him didn't even flinch but instead groaned softly and arched up with the motion. A truly delighted smile flickered over the vampire's face at the lightening bolt scar was displayed to the world. "Now I know why they call you the Kiss little Death."

A grimace was all the respond the title drew. "Do you come here seeking advice, death or my death?"

"Do the majority of the companies you keep seek their own deaths?" It was a rhetorical question. Both knew that the only people who came looking for Harry 'The Kiss' Potter were people desperate enough for one last pretty face before they passed, or rather Harry only agreed to sleep with those that were in their last moments. "All that aside pretty one," Alucard slowly released Harry's hair only to encircle the slim neck and squeezed. He bent forward to draw in more of the enticing scent that whiffed off the small being before him. "Do you have the information I want?"

Harry tossed his head free; long suppressed powers glowed within his viridian orbs. "Being the master's lap dog are we?"

It was entirely the wrong move, especially against Alucard. Harry felt all the air rush out of his lungs as he was sent flying. He grunted on impact when he hit his bed. A rush of darkness and cold air took out all the candles that lit the room. It was shortly followed by the sound of his door slamming shut and locking. Harry shook his head to clear the dizziness and got up on all fours cautiously. All that peered back at him from the shadows were glowing red eyes. "Wrong night to provoke me little one." The age old vampires voice was hoarse and it seemed as if a millions voices at dwindled and consolidated into one.

The rest was a blur. Somehow Harry found himself on his back, legs wrapped about strong hips as they snapped forward at a dizzying pace. Each movement sent Harry sliding up the bed until he could only brace his arms against the headboard so he wasn't bashing his head against the wood at each thrust. He bit his lips, hoping to muffle the cries of pleasure, but they were ripped from him anyway. He finally screamed when Alucard buried his fangs into his upper thigh and drank. Harry couldn't be turned anyway; he was already immortal of another kind.

"The docks," Harry panted out as he came down from his high. The vampire never looked better between his legs, mouth covered with his blood. "They're shipping in ghouls. You have a war on your hands."

Alucard slowly sat up, whipped his mouth and sucked up ever last drop of blood he could before laughing in euphoria. "Then you best run little death." Harry chuckled and struggled to sit up. Finally he managed by curling his legs around Alucard's thighs and anchoring his hands around the kneeling creature's hips.

"What are you talking about?" His mouth covered across the once again very interested organ. "I **live** for death."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I absolutely will finish this series during this break of mine. I will! On that note, I'm going to be out and about for much of this break for get together and social events. Hence the lack of updates. Sorry! Thank you everyone for your support and I want to wish each and every one of you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

**Without wax,**

**SCS**


	66. Language WarringtonHarry

If Wishes Were Heliopaths

By: SCS

**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**Summary**: A collection of random pairing drabbles, inspired by Kamerreon and excentrykemuse. A drabble a day keeps the Wrackspurts away. You get to choose the pairings and the themes!

* * *

**Rules**: Review with a pairing and theme you would like to see. Every 50th review i.e. 150th, 200th etc. review will get a one-shot. It doesn't matter which story of mine you reach 50 on! Everyone else who reviews with a pairing and theme will get a drabble. Each drabble/one-shot will have a song that I wrote to and best compliments it. Recommend songs too! This is your chance to see want you want. You can even ask for a glimpse into the future of my other stories. It's all in your hands now.

* * *

One-Shot 66: **Language

* * *

**

_She Is Just Away_ wants any _male/Harry OR Harry/any female_

_Theme_: Masque

_Song_: Heartbreaker (Feat. John Legend) ~ MSTRKRFT

* * *

Disinterested cornflower blue eyes gazed around at the bustle. Caelestis Warrington, who just liked being called Cael, watched over his mother bustle around dishing out orders. It was just another night among the Warrington house hold. Just another party for other rich families to attend. Something he detested, but as a good heir, he had to participate, smile false smiles at rich old men and play host. The only good thing he got out of all of this was he could see his friends. With a sigh, Cael finally descended the grand stairs. "Mother," He greeted her with a swift kiss to her cheek before moving on. He couldn't really stand her. She was just an airheaded cow who his father would soon replace, like every mother he had before this one.

They were all young, pretty, and stupid. Yet women still flocked to Lord Warrington because of the promise of money and status. What they didn't know was, Lord Warrington despised women. He thought them too soft and too weak. The only reason marriage came about was to keep up appearance for the public. Cael rolled his eyes as his step-mother squealed after him.

"Father," He opened the door only to narrow his eyes. Cael looked at only a larger and aged version of him. Lord Warrington straightened, but didn't looked at his son.

"Do we have an understanding?" Lord Warrington growled at the slighter man. The younger man nodded his head sharply and left. Cael only caught of glimpse of bright green eyes.

He waited until his father turned to look at him. "What was that?"

"Nothing you need to worry about," Warrington Sr. grunted out gruffly. For all his faults, Cael knew he was just about the only thing his father cared for. Deciding to dismiss the incident, for it wouldn't be the first time someone got in trouble with the Warrington family. "What can I do for you Cael?"

"You can start by calling this silly ball off. It's waste of money," Cael remarked in disgust.

Lord Warrington rolled his eyes. "Just humor her. She'll be less whiny. I can't take much more of her voice or I'll rip her head off." The two settled down by the fire with a chessboard and talked the day away.

..::...::...::..

"Raise that higher," Harry James Potter prompted his assistant. In his arms, he held bare branches. "Tilt it a bit. It's too artificial." He sighed when his assistant almost dropped the branch. "Enough. Come down and hand me the branches." The two switched places on the ladder and Harry quickly got lost in his work. Not a single move was wasted as the flowerscape came to life under his hands. Quickly the tree branches had an array of flowers on them.

Harry wiped his forehead to get rid of the sweat as he and his team continued to design the Warrington Ball. He had his assistants copying his tree branches around the ceiling of the grand manor with a bit of variety. Feeling eyes resting on him, Harry looked up right into the Warrington heir's sharp eyes. He bowed his head respectfully before returning to selecting his flowers and placing them in a specific arrangement, too far gone into his own mind to realize he had sparked the curiosity of a powerful and dangerous man.

..::...::...::..

Harry stared blankly down at the cluster of flowers before lifting his gaze to look at the tall imposing Scion of the Warrington family. "Polyanthus?" He reached out and pulled the small brightly colored flowers towards. "Thank you milord."

Cael nodded sharply and left. Harry watched the man with bewildered green eyes before looking back down at the flowers. "Pride of riches indeed." Yet, he didn't throw the flowers away. Instead, he selected the most eye-catching place and arranged them among the vernal grass. Caelestis Warrington may be proud of his wealth and Harry poor, but Harry was happy, as long as he was with his flowers.

..::...::...::..

"You're fascinated with him," Cael barely twitched when Blaise appeared at his shoulder. The two young Lords look down at the busy people milling around touching up last minute details. "It's a dangerous game you play Cael. A white rose with ivy? You're giving the boy false promises of fidelity. Your father would never allow it." Cael gritted his teeth and clinched his fist at the truth of that statement. His father would never allow it.

..::...::...::..

Finally, he had Hadrian the florist right where he wanted him. The younger man was stretched out naked, panting and needing in his green house. It was a frenzied joining among the various scents and the heat. Cael freely admitted he had never had sex like this before. Underneath his careful ministrations, Harry came to life and opened up like one of his many flowers. The younger Warrington took him again and again until neither could move.

He grunted when Harry pressed a kiss to the back of his ear. Out of the corner of his half-lidded eye he watched Harry trace a beautiful blue flower down his back before following it with a string of kisses. "What is that?" He was the first sentence he said to the other man that didn't have to do with seducing Harry into his bed . . . or rather just seducing his way into Harry.

"This is a Bachelor Button it means hope in love." Harry's voice was soft. Cael just grunted and succumbed to sleep.

..::...::...::..

The rest of the arrangements for the grand ball went off without a hitch, except Hadrian the florist. He seemed in a permanent daze, but still managed to get his work done. The Warrington household had been transformed into a paradise of flowers. It was like walking through endless gardens from all over the world.

Cael watched with blank eyes at all of this and many different women hanging off his arms. He blocked out the green eyes that followed his every move. He had never really promised anything. Flowers were just that . . . flowers.

..::...::...::..

He fingered the pure white snowdrop flower that was in his lapel. Hope. Hadrian had handed him the flower last night before walking away. Cael shook his head and fastened the silk ribbons of his mask. In a moment of hesitation, he plucked a purple Hyacinth from a cluster against a wall and winced over the fact Harry would mourn over a ruined display. He slid the flower right next to the white snowdrop. "Forgive me Harry." Cael whispered.

..::...::...::..

Harry mournfully drowned the wine in his glass. The party was beautiful, perhaps one of his best arrangements to date. He froze when someone pulled his mask off from behind and large hands ran through his unruly hair. It wasn't the first tome some drunk had gotten frisky with him. He gripped his wine glass, ready to use it as a weapon just before lips pressed against his temple and the person drifted away. Harry whirled around wondering what the hell was going on. Seeing no one, Harry returned to look out the window only to stare. Threaded in his hair was a Spider flower.

Harry whirled around yelling "Cael!" But his voice was lost in the chatter of people.

..::...::...::..

He waited. Cael waited at the greenhouse he and Harry first came together. He waited and waited and waited until the sun was well into the sky for the next day. Harry wasn't coming.

..::...::...::..

A solid light golden carnation was presented to Cael. He picked it off the tray, puzzled. "Who is this from?" He questioned the serving girl.

"From Master Riddle." The girl whispered before fleeing. Cael turned to scan the room for his father's associate only to freeze in shock. Harry stood by Tom Riddle. A matching carnation held under his nose, covering his mouth. Brilliant green eyes bore back at Cael. With two giant steps, Cael was beside Harry sweeping him into his arms and kissing the other man like there was no tomorrow.

Lord Riddle squeezed his arm and red-brown eyes flash in warning before gracing his heir with a smile. He nodded his head and drifted off to talk to Lord Warrington.

"Is this a dream?" Cael whispered against Harry's mouth.

"If it is, then it is a good dream."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Flower Language:**

**Polyanthus - Pride of Riches**

**Vernal grass - Poor but happy**

**White rose with ivy - Promise of fidelity**

**Bachelor Button - Hope in love**

**Snowdrop - Hope**

**Hyacinth - Forgive me/I'm Sorry**

**Spider flower - Elope with Me**

**Carnation (Solid colored) - Yes**

**Hope you enjoyed this one. It was somewhat abrupt and confusing I know. Only 4 more chapters to go. Wish me luck. I'm going to try to finish this series by Christmas. Once again Happy Holidays everyone! You know the drill. Music is in 4shared. I've got a surprise for everyone by the end of this series. I hope everyone will enjoy it!**

**Without wax,**

**SCS**


	67. Claim LMHP

If Wishes Were Heliopaths

By: SCS

* * *

**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**Summary**: A collection of random pairing drabbles, inspired by Kamerreon and excentrykemuse. A drabble a day keeps the Wrackspurts away. You get to choose the pairings and the themes!

* * *

**Rules**: Review with a pairing and theme you would like to see. Every 50th review i.e. 150th, 200th etc. review will get a one-shot. It doesn't matter which story of mine you reach 50 on! Everyone else who reviews with a pairing and theme will get a drabble. Each drabble/one-shot will have a song that I wrote to and best compliments it. Recommend songs too! This is your chance to see want you want. You can even ask for a glimpse into the future of my other stories. It's all in your hands now.

* * *

Drabble 67: **Claim**

* * *

_Sagerune Yagami_ wants _Lucius/Harry_

_Theme_: Pet

_Song_: We Radiate ~ Goldfrapp

* * *

Lucius's lips caressed the mouth of his wine glass. With hooded silver eyes, he watched his prey. Harrison James Potter was laughing and talking with his adopted father Sirius Black. Lucius's lips twitched up with mild disgust at the blood-traitor, who was watching his harry with entirely too much lust. He set is empty glass down into the serving boy's tray and made his way towards the two.

"Hello Sirius," He drawled. At the angle Lord Black was looking at him, he couldn't see Lucius's hand pressed against the small of Harry's back. Lord Malfoy smirked when he felt Harry's delightful shiver. "Lend me your godson. I do believe I see Lord Riddle over there." He watched with wicked glee as Sirius's blue eyes darkened. However, the other man knew he couldn't refuse the right hand man of the Dark Lord.

"Behave Harry." Sirius murmured and leaned down to kiss the boy on the strange lightening bold scar. Lucius just felt his gut clench in dislike.

"Come Harry," Lucius mimicked Sirius by bending down into the boy's personal space. Again with the shiver, the young boy turned and pressed himself against Lucius's side.

Indeed, they made their way to talk to Lord Riddle briefly before Lucius whisked Harry away. In one of the many rooms of the Riddle Mansion, Lucius had Harry bent over a desk. "How dare you let him touch what's mine!" The normally collected Lord was feral as he withheld pleasure from the younger man.

"Please Lucius!" Harry moaned, too gone in his pleasure to register anything but Lucius.

..::...::...::..

"You left a goddamn hickie where I can't cover it!" Harry raged at Lucius. Right on his neck where the back of his ear joined with his neck was a dark hickie Lucius worked very hard for. It wouldn't be fading anytime soon.

"Silence," Lucius ordered from his very comfortable place between Harry's legs with his head rested on the younger man's chest. "You like it." Harry huffed but didn't deny the truth and just settled down. His hands idly ran through the blond strands of hair and the two basked quietly.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**If I can keep this up, the last chapter will be posted Christmas day, well Christmas day for me at least! Once again, thank you for all the feedback. I really appreciate it. Keep safe this holiday season. Much love and best wishes everyone!**

**Did anyone else go see "Black Swan"? Holy shit! Did it blow your mind as much as it did mine. Let's just say I had trouble sleeping last night. Probably because it was raining really hard where I am and the wind plus the trees kind of makes it sound like wings fluttering and the creaks don't help because it reminds me of Nina's neurotic mother. And the party about 'You've never been rolled?' Totally LOLed at that part. California represent! Yeesh. Anyway, I don't regret seeing that movie. It made me squirm but DAMN! Everyone was amazing in that movie. All my respect to everyone. Now I really want to go see "No Strings Attached". Loved the part where Ashton says: "You can't attack me. You're miniature. You fight like a hamster." **

**OK done with that. You know how this work around here. Music is where it always is! Surprise coming in 3 days for all of you!**

**Without wax,**

**SCS**


	68. Rights LMHP

If Wishes Were Heliopaths

By: SCS

* * *

**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**Summary**: A collection of random pairing drabbles, inspired by Kamerreon and excentrykemuse. A drabble a day keeps the Wrackspurts away. You get to choose the pairings and the themes!

* * *

**Rules**: Review with a pairing and theme you would like to see. Every 50th review i.e. 150th, 200th etc. review will get a one-shot. It doesn't matter which story of mine you reach 50 on! Everyone else who reviews with a pairing and theme will get a drabble. Each drabble/one-shot will have a song that I wrote to and best compliments it. Recommend songs too! This is your chance to see want you want. You can even ask for a glimpse into the future of my other stories. It's all in your hands now.

* * *

Drabble 68: **Rights**

* * *

_Rossi's Lil Devil_ wants _Lucius/Harry_

_Theme_: Harry and Lucius get into a major fight. Hot make up sex at the end. Harry becomes pregnant.

_Song_: Fire Burning on the Dancefloor ~ Sean Kingston / Raise Your Weapon ~ Deadmau5

* * *

Droit de seigneur or Prima Nocta, 'the Lord's right' haunted Harry every time he closed his eyes. The words would drift up behind his closed eyelid to mock him. With trembling hands, he smoothed down the white vest he wore. Beautiful green vines were stitched along the edge. Harry Potter looked at himself in the mirror and felt sick. He was marrying Draco in less than four hours and everything in the room was spin on high speed.

Lord's right, Prima Nocta, Droit de seigneur. They all meant the same thing. Harry would be spending his wedding night not with Draco but with Lucius Malfoy. Bile filled his mouth. It wasn't just the fact that he would be sleeping with Lucius bothered him, it was the fact that Draco just shrugged and backed down without any protest to his father's demand. What did they live in? The 14th century?

Shaky hands touched his slightly swollen stomach and Harry was bitter again. Lucius child. He carried his soon to be father-in-law's child. No one but Lucius and he knew that they shared an affair. Harry had genuinely believed Lucius had divorced Narcissa. Quickly his happiness had dissolved into the worst fight on his light with Lucius. The next thing he knew, he was waking up in Draco's bed with Draco asking for his man in marriage. In a moment of delusion, he blurted out 'yes'. Now this was all a big mess. What the hell was he going to do? Pass the baby off as Draco's? He could. No one would ever know except Lucius.

Oh that note how could Narcissa be alright with her husband bedding her son's husband. Wasn't that just keeping it a little too 'in the family'? Harry was just about the scream in frustration when a wave of nausea forced him to pay homage to the porcelain god known as the toilet. God damn it all!

..::...::...::..

"You look beautiful." Draco smiled down at Harry. Harry just weakly glared at Draco and the two turned to face the druid that would be presiding over their joining. Harry could feel Lucius's eyes boring into him and shivered. He couldn't do this. He couldn't let Lucius declare Prima Nocta. He couldn't let his heart be played again. He couldn't let his child become tangled up in all of his. He couldn't destroy a family. He couldn't marry Draco.

"I'm sorry." He whispered and jerked his hand from Draco's confused grasp. Green eyes locked onto Lucius who seemed to know what Harry was about to do. Harry disappeared with a crack just as Lucius got up sprung from his place.

..::...::...::..

"It was a foolish thing you did." Harry tense as large warm hands smoothed down his bare shoulders. "Thinking you could run from me." Lucius pressed kisses to Harry's swollen stomach.

"I hate you." Was all Harry mustered up.

"No you don't my love." Lucius chuckled. He spooned his young lover from behind, rubbing the belly all the time. "Relax love. Narcissa is with her lover in France and Draco has moved onto the younger Greengrass. I have you and this child." He pressed open mouth kisses across Harry's bony shoulders.

Harry rubbed his stomach too. "It shouldn't make everything to put everyone through alright." Lucius just 'hm'ed briefly, all to focused on his child who grew in Harry. And Harry, he couldn't bring himself to care too much either. His child had his sire.

The young man allowed a brief flash of guilt for his involvement, but in this world, it was each for his own. And Harry's main concern was his child.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Only 2 more to go and I haven't written them yet, but hopefully I'll have it done by the 25th! Hugs and Kisses!**

**Without wax,**

**SCS**


	69. Prayer FGHP

If Wishes Were Heliopaths

By: SCS

* * *

**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**Summary**: A collection of random pairing drabbles, inspired by Kamerreon and excentrykemuse. A drabble a day keeps the Wrackspurts away. You get to choose the pairings and the themes!

* * *

**Rules**: Review with a pairing and theme you would like to see. Every 50th review i.e. 150th, 200th etc. review will get a one-shot. It doesn't matter which story of mine you reach 50 on! Everyone else who reviews with a pairing and theme will get a drabble. Each drabble/one-shot will have a song that I wrote to and best compliments it. Recommend songs too! This is your chance to see want you want. You can even ask for a glimpse into the future of my other stories. It's all in your hands now.

* * *

One-Shot 69: **Prayer

* * *

**

_lovebird17_ wants sequel to Firenze/Harry one, or _Fenrir/Harry_

_Theme_: sequel

_Song_: Castle Walls (Feat. Christina Aguilera) ~ T.I.

* * *

Harry was bent forward, his head practically touching the stone floor. The beads clicked against one another as he worked his way through his prayer and the 'Hail Mary'. "Are you done yet cub?" The young boy flinched at the rough voice behind him and shook harder as a heavy warmth bulk draped itself against his back.

"We're in a church Fenrir," Harry admonished softly. "Have a little respect please."

Fenrir Greyback made a soft noise of protest and rolled down he was lying down next to his mate. "Didn't I tell you I'm your god now?" He grumbled.

Green eyes looked fondly upon his Alpha and mate. "Yes, but I still have my faith." He heard Fenrir snort behind him, but the werewolf was respectfully silent. Only the man wasn't still. His hands kept touching Harry everywhere. From petting his hair to sliding large hand slyly up his shirt, Harry just couldn't concentrate! "Fenrir!" Harry finally snapped and slapped the werewolf's hands away. "I'm trying to pray."

Just as Fenrir's lips peeled back in a snarl, the church doors burst open and the rest of the pack came in dragging humans and animals alike. There would be a feast tonight. Harry just turned green and looked away. "Remember cub," Fenrir whispered against Harry's temple. "Whether you like it or not, you're one of **us** now." The large man swept away to rejoin the rest of his pack. Harry just gave a breathless sob.

..::...::...::..

Harry joined the howls of the rest of his pack as the moon rose into the sky. He convulsed next to Fenrir who had already smoothly slide into his wolf form. A thin high pitched whine escaped his changing throat. Why wasn't his Alpha, his mate comforting him? Harry tired to get his mate's name out before he was too far gone in his transformation. Golden eyes glanced down at him before Fenrir looped off towards the humans and animals. A tiny black wolf struggled to its feet and limped off back towards the church.

..::...::...::..

Harry awoke to warmth surround him and naked. Everything swam around him and he groaned at how sick he felt. "My foolish pup." Fenrir rumbled and gently laved his tongue everywhere he could reach. Harry whined weakly and flipped over so his belly was exposed to Fenrir.

"I'm sorry my Alpha." Harry slumped against the larger form when Fenrir helped him sit up.

The older man tsked lightly and pulled something that smelled heavenly towards them. "Here, eat. I even cooked it for you and don't worry your silly delicate moralities, it's just deer." There was plenty of disgusted at the word 'cooked'. Harry smiled. Fenrir cared enough to cook the meat for him. He stomached as much as he could. "Now sleep." Fenrir order gruffly. The two curled together under the broken statue of the Archangel Michael. As Harry finally drifted off, he caught the sun rise and the statue cast shadows for Fenrir scared form. But Harry had never seen anything more beautiful. The wings of the broke statue gave Fenrir wings as well. Harry personal warrior angel.

"I love and worship you." Harry mouthed against Fenrir's naked chest.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for the delay. I wasn't feeling well yesterday so went to bed early and didn't finish writing this. I'll be posted the final chapter sometime later tonight and we're done! I'm also sorry for the length. I know it's really short compared to my other one-shots, but I thought this was better. I hope you enjoyed it and Merry Christmas everyone.**

**There is a **_VERY_** important note in the next and final installment, so please read it when I post it. Thank you!**

**Without wax,**

**SCS **


	70. Clandestine IKHP

If Wishes Were Heliopaths

By: SCS

* * *

**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**Summary**: A collection of random pairing drabbles, inspired by Kamerreon and excentrykemuse. A drabble a day keeps the Wrackspurts away. You get to choose the pairings and the themes!

* * *

**_NOTE AT THE END PLEASE READ!_**

* * *

Drabble 70: **Clandestine**

* * *

_I_ wanted _Harry/Igor Karkaroff_

_Theme_: Gentleman's Club

_Song_: Emergency ~ Aimee Allen

* * *

Green eyes lined in kohl rolled in annoyance at the graby customer. Igor Karkaroff was too drunk to actually see straight. He probably thought Harry was just another girl with a bit of extra equipment. Harry pried the hand off with a huff and got up to make another drink. He was going to need it if he wanted to get through tonight. The young escort expertly mixed his shot of liquid cocaine and downed two shots. Almost immediately he could feel the rush and haze of cheap ass liquor and the dangerous jager.

"Come back," the traitor slurred drunkenly. Harry smiled. His sultry pink lips pulled back across his teeth and his tongue slowly dragged across the gloss. He filled his glass again and passed it to Igor.

"Drink up love," Harry purred and with a light shove, he watched as Igor toppled backward while draining the alcohol. He was just a couple drinks off a being totally shit faced. Again Harry rolled his eyes. And this man just got off the hook by selling out all his associates. What a man. Shouldn't he be celebrating somewhere more high class with better liquor? "What's your wish tonight?" Harry's voice was husky as he lent over the man and whispered into Igor's ear. "Tell me and I can make your wildest fantasies come true."

"Yes, yes," Igor murmured as he gripped Harry's hip. Alcohol blurred eyes observed the minx on top of him. It looked so much like . . . all thoughts were cut out when the person fed him more alcohol through a kiss.

Harry watched in glee as the traitor consumed more poison. "I can't hear you. Say it. What's my name?" Harry purred. Igor reached for him, lips puckered in a kiss. A slow chuckled full of malice came from Harry. His hands shackled themselves around Igor's neck and hung on for the thrashing ride. Finally feeling the life leave beneath his hands, Harry dropped the limp body with a disgusted sneer. "He's all yours boys." Harry called out and swept out just as some random Death Eater came in to dispose of the body.

"Is it done?" Harry glanced at Lucius before raising his hood.

"It's done."

Cold satisfaction settled into Lucius's eyes. "Good. Our Lord awaits your return."

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**And that's a wrap! Thank you for coming we me on this wild ride. This is my thank you to everyone and once again I want to thank each and everyone of you for the support and enthusiasm you've shown. A very special hand to Kamerreon for letting me use her brilliant idea.**

_News (Surprise!):_

_So, since many people liked these drabbles, but I don't have much of an interest continuing many of them, I plan on handing them off to you guys. Drop of review or message me or twitter me or even email me with what chapter you want to adopt or whatever. I understand I'm taking a leap of faith with all the drama going on with plagiarizing but really why plagiarize. It's not your work so all of it is a lie anyway right?_

_Here's how it works: _

_1) Contact me somehow about which one you want (first come first serve)_

_2) Credit me and whoever the original idea belonged to. Not hard to do!_

_3) Contact me whenever you post. I want to see what **you** come up with!_

**That's all! Merry Christmas!**

**Without wax,**

**SCS**


End file.
